Music is My Lifeline
by AquariusSunWriter
Summary: Annabeth Chase is broken, jaded, scarred. She moves to NY to attend college and get away from her past. She uses her music to cope with her traumatic past, all she wants is a quiet life. When her neighbor turns out to be one of the biggest YouTubers to date, she's doesn't know what to think. But Percy Jackson just may be what she needs. YouTuber!Percy, Singer/Songwriter!Annabeth AU
1. Prologue

**TRIGGER WARNING: THERE WILL BE IMPLIED DOMESTIC ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT TOWARDS THE END OF THE PROLOGUE! BUT NOTHING VERY DETAILED OR EXPLICIT**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was four when she fell in love with music. Her mother, Athena, placed her in piano lessons to keep the active child busy after school. Both her parents worked long hours and the little girl couldn't be home alone. Athena even bought her a keyboard to practice on at home.

Her piano teacher's name is Sasha Volkov. Sasha is only twenty, but a talented pianist. She had long black hair and dazzling blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She's intelligent and kind and Annabeth loves her automatically.

After Annabeth was taught the basics, she learned simple songs like ' _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ ' and ' _Mary had a Little Lamb_ '. The little girls smiles happily when her teacher compliments her singing. Sasha also noticed how easily the young child seemed to pick up on how to play the instrument.

A few months into the lessons, Annabeth proudly announces, "I want to be a singer when I get older!"

Sasha smiles affectionately and ruffles her blonde curls. "I think that's a wonderful dream, _lyubov_ _moya_." _My love._ That day Annabeth went home and repeated to her mother what she had told her teacher.

"That's not a practical career, Annabeth," Is all Athena sternly says before focusing on the paperwork she had brought home. Annabeth ran up to her room, her tears go unnoticed by her mother.

Annabeth is seven when Athena leaves. There's no note - nothing as to where her mother may have gone. All the little blonde knows is that her mother's clothes are gone from her closet, the perpetual stack of paper on the desk is missing, and the house feels emptier. A week later, the divorce papers arrive in the mail. She hasn't heard from Athena since. Her father, Frederick, throws himself deeper into his work, leaving his daughter to her lonesome. Understanding that no consolation would come from her dad, Annabeth runs to the one person she trusted left.

"Shh, it's okay," Sasha whispered gently, rubbing small circles on her student's back. Annabeth sat in the pianist's lap, face buried in her shoulder, sobbing.

"Mom-mommy left!" She bawled. "She's left me and Daddy." The small girl's body shook and trembled with her cries.

"I will never leave you," Sasha murmured in the little blonde's ear.

Annabeth drew back and looked her teacher in the eye. "You promise?"

The raven haired woman nodded. "Yes, _lyubov moya_ , I promise."

The walls around her heart go up and only one she allows in is Sasha: the one thing keeping the fragile girl together.

Annabeth is nine when Frederick remarries. Her new stepmother's name is Mia, but she's dismissive of the little gray eyed girl. Annabeth isn't hurt by it, she's learned to be self-sufficient. Still, she retreated into herself and her music. She pulled away from her friends and they let her go easily enough. She was okay with that. The only thing that keeps her going is her piano lessons.

Annabeth is twelve when the twins, Matthew and Bobby, are born. She watched in silence as her father and stepmother fawned over her half-brothers. They seemed to receive more attention than Annabeth could remember ever been given in her entire life. She knew the reason, of course. The little blonde was only a painful reminder of her father's previous life. Any pictures of Athena had been locked away in the attic long ago, but Frederick couldn't lock Annabeth away. No, she was doomed to watch from the sidelines; her walls seemed to grow two feet taller.

That year Sasha married a man named Alec Zima, changing her name to Sasha Zima. Annabeth is deprived of her lessons for a month while Sasha and Alec are on their honeymoon. During that empty, unoccupied time Annabeth writes her very first song. As the year starts to pass, one journal turns to two, two into three, and so on. She plays them for her teacher.

"Oh, _lyubov moya_ ," Sasha had exclaimed when Annabeth finished. "That was beautiful! You wrote that?! You have lyrical talent, and a beautiful voice on top of it. I think you're dream of being a singer is attainable for you."

Annabeth's gray eyes brightened. "Sasha, you really think so?"

Sasha smiled encouragingly. "Yes, I do, _lyubov moya_. I truly do."

Annabeth is fourteen when she gets her first boyfriend. His name is Daniel, and it comes as a surprise to her when he asked her out. She barely spoke at school unless it was to answer a question or she had to. Confused, she asks her piano teacher what to do.

The raven haired woman had a hand resting on her swollen belly when she told the blonde to try dating. Sasha was six months pregnant, and Annabeth had been a little jealous at the prospect of having to share her teacher with someone else; otherwise, she was excited for the woman who had come to be like an older sister to her.

Annabeth and Daniel dated for three months. He's her first kiss, but she doesn't open up too him. The walls around her heart stay up, refusing to allow herself to become attached to someone who could hurt her. When he breaks up with her, she doesn't cry. After all, she never let him get close enough to break her heart. That's the whole reason he dumped her.

Annabeth is sixteen when her entire world came crashing down around her. She remember that day clearly.

It was a Sunday, and she was at home teaching herself how to play the guitar off of YouTube tutorials. She had saved up enough allowance to buy herself an acoustic guitar. She was already very skilled in piano and wanted to learn something else. Her phone had started ringing and the name ' _Alec Zima_ ' had been displayed on the caller ID. Annabeth had been babysitting the Zima's son, Mikhail, for awhile now, and his number was in there for emergencies. Alec was like an older brother to the blonde after a few years, but they would never be very close to her like Sasha was.

"Hello," Annabeth answered.

"Annabeth," Alec's voice croaked. "Something's happened."

The teenager froze, icy dread pooled in her stomach. "What happened?"

"Sasha- she- she-" His voice died.

"What happened to Sasha, Alec?" Annabeth demanded, panic seized her like a vice.

"She's was in an car accident."

"Which hospital are you at?" Annabeth already had her shoes on and was headed downstairs.

"Sacramento General," He choked out, in the background Annabeth could her a small child start to cry.

"I'm on my way." She pulled out of the driveway as she said so.

The fifteen minutes it took her to get there was the longest fifteen minutes of Annabeth's life. She parked and ran full speed into the building. She immediately spotted Alec and a wailing Mikhail. She sprinted to them.

"Any news?" She asked, taking the toddler from the anxious man.

Alec shook his head, brown hair disheveled. "No, she's in surgery."

Annabeth nodded as she bounced up down un the balls of her feet, trying to calm the distressed child. She started to sing under her breath and Mikhail's crying stopped. She could feel his little hands start to play with her loose curls. Alec slumped into one of the waiting room's chair and the blonde sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Annabeth prodded gently.

"A car lost control and caused a pile-up." He explained solemnly, rubbing his face worriedly.

Annabeth closed her eyes and allowed the news to sink in. It never really did, but for the next hour she kept herself occupied by distracting Mikhail. The boy had been asleep for about ten minutes when a surgeon entered the waiting room looking for the family of Sasha Zima.

Alec and Annabeth, who was still holding a sleeping toddler, quickly rushed over to him.

"I'm her husband," Alec explained urgently to the doctor. "Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, she lost too much blood. There was nothing else we could do."

It sounded like the words had come from the end of a long tunnel. Faded. Echoed. Annabeth doesn't remember how she ended up sitting on the floor, but there she was clutching her piano teacher's son. Her _dead_ piano teacher's son. Tsunamis of emotion crashed into her. First it was shock, then pain and grief, finally numbness. She didn't even register as the sobbing Alec took his son from her arms. She doesn't know how long she sat there, time seemed to slow down around her. That night, Annabeth cried herself to sleep clutching an old photograph of her and her teacher.

The funeral was held a few days later. To the teen girl, it seemed cruel that it was sunny and warm. She sang ' _Amazing Grace_ ' for the congregation, but she was unable to keep herself from breaking down into tears halfway through. The blonde kept singing, and if anyone was bothered by how her voice cracked and shook occasionally, no one said so.

She brought flowers to the grave every Sunday, after that.

Her parents and brothers seemed to tiptoe around her for the next couple of months. She didn't blame them, she had become snappy and rude to anyone who bothered her. Her walls grew higher and stronger. The one person who promised to never leave her was gone, and she was now alone. All she had left was her music. That's what kept her going.

Annabeth was seventeen when she met John. Somehow, despite how fiercely Annabeth resisted, he managed to get through her walls and worm his way into her heart. John let her talk about Sasha and he didn't care when she dissolved into sobs while doing so. He merely put his arm around her and let her cry. It took a while, but eventually she agreed to go on a date with him. It was amazing. He treated her like she was a queen and he worshiped her. For the first time in two years, she was happy. She fell fast and she fell hard. Annabeth let her walls crumble.

That turned out to be the greatest mistake of her life.

They had been dating for a few months when he started making comments on how she dressed and the music she listened to. He didn't like it when she wore heels, or when she dressed in something "revealing". Slowly, without her even realizing it, Annabeth started to conform to his thoughts about her wardrobe. The fighting increases and the affection comes less and less. When they aren't fighting, they barely speak. Sometimes, Annabeth would start a fight just to feel _something_.

 _Anything._

They had been dating for six months when he hits her for the first time. It sends her reeling, but John quickly apologizes. He _cries_ , buys her gifts, and swears that he'll never do it again.

He lied.

Each time he hits her, the force is stronger, the bruises get darker and last longer. But every time he apologizes, tells her he loves her, and promises that he won't do it again. So the cycle goes on and on and on. Every time he lies, but Annabeth believes him. She loves him. At least, she _thinks_ she does.

Nine months they've been dating when it happens for the first time. John wanted to have some "fun", but she was tired and didn't want to. She told him no. But, John doesn't take no for an answer. She doesn't know how long or how many times it happened for the next few months, but she feels dirty. Disgusting. _Revolting_. Again, she retreats into her songwriting and music. The only thing that understands her.

Annabeth just turned nineteen when she escapes. She was in the hospital because of John for the nth time when she finally cracks. She has agrees to let her doctor call the police and she tells them everything. The trial happens quickly. John was sentenced for a long time. He'll most likely be an old man before he gets out of prison. That summer she receives her acceptance letter for Olympus University in New York.

She leaves as fast as she can find and rent an apartment. She packs up her things, and says the briefest of goodbyes to her father and stepmother. Annabeth gives Matthew and Bobby each a hug. When they ask if she's ever coming back, she smiles sadly and tells them she doesn't know. They frown at her. They may not be the closest of siblings but she still cares for them.

On her way out of town, she stops at the Zima's house. She had still babysat Mikhail, even after Sasha died. She hugged Alec goodbye, thanking him for everything he's ever done for her, promising to call and check in every so often. Mikhail bawled as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He clutched her and she had a flashback of how she had gripped his mother the same way all those years ago. Annabeth tore herself away from the little boy and got back in her car, eyes burning with unshed tears. The blonde had one last stop to make before she left for good.

She laid the flowers down on the grave. "Goodbye, Sasha," She whispered, a tear racing down her cheek before she wiped it away. As she walked away toward her car, a breeze rushed by her. In the rustle of the grass and trees, she heard a faint whisper.

"Goodbye, _lyubov moya_."


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my god, this is soooo late. I meant to have it finished and up _last week_ , but last week was also when I started online school for health reasons. It was an adjustment, but a good one. I'm going to try and update every week, but we'll see how that works out with my schedule. Okay, two things-**

 **#1: Anything that is** _italicized_ **are going to mean flashback or singing**

 **#2: There are 2 brief, not very graphic flashbacks involving domestic abuse. You should expect them in almost every chapter.**

 **Alrighty then, I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter of ' _Music is My Lifeline'_! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **~~~ASW**

Annabeth is jaded. Disillusioned in the cruelest of ways. The biggest lesson life has taught her in her nineteen years on this Earth is: Love and trust aren't real. She learned that the hard way. Everyone she ever trusted left, by choice or otherwise. It didn't matter anymore. She's done with the pain, with the betrayal, and most of all the heartbreak that came with it all.

Her walls are up, and she's damn sure that no one can break them down again. After all, the safest place, she's found, is alone.

* * *

Annabeth parked her car and stared up at the apartment building in front of her. Gripping the steering wheel, she took a deep breath then let it out. She opened her car door and grabbed her purse, before stepping out. The muggy, New York summer air hit her like a slap in the face. The sun shone brightly in the sky, it was early August after all.

She entered the building and made her way up to the fourth floor. The blonde stopped at apartment _406_ , and put her key in the lock. A soft click, then the door swung open. She took a hesitant step into the apartment.

It was spacious, and she could see the open doors that led to an office and the bedroom. She currently stood in the living room, which was open to the kitchen. The blonde walked farther in. She went into the bedroom and inspected the attached bathroom. A loud, sharp knock on the still open front door made her jump. Suddenly, she's eighteen again.

 _Loud banging on the front door gave Annabeth a scare as she leaped up from the couch. She was home alone today._

 _"Annabeth!" John's voice yelled from outside. "Open the fucking door!"_

 _The gray eyed girl's heartbeat should've slowed from the recognition, but no, it jackhammered against her ribcage even faster. Her blood ran like ice water in her veins. Goosebumps broke out on her tanned skin. She ran forward and threw open the door, staring up at her boyfriend. He pushed her inside, slamming the door shut._

 _John glared down at her. "You little bitch," He growled, raising a fist-_

"Miss Chase?" A man's voice called to her, pulling her out of the memory. Annabeth left the bedroom, entering the living room. An older man with brown hair stood in her doorway. He smiled kindly when he saw her. "Ah, Miss Chase!"

"Yes, sir?" She asked, staying a good distance away from the man. This was normal, she's wary of everyone these days. Especially after _him_.

"Welcome to Half-Blood Hill Apartments, I'm Chiron Brunner. I'm the manager here," The man holds out a hand for her to shake. Annabeth takes a tentative step forward and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Brunner." She offers a polite smile.

"Please, call me Chiron. Everyone here does," He says to her.

"Okay, Chiron, but only if you call me Annabeth."

"Done," He glances out the door, the faint sound of footsteps came from the hall. "Thalia, come here for a moment, please."

A girl with spiky, black hair and sky blue eyes appeared besides Chiron. She was dressed in a silver leather jacket and ripped, black, skinny jeans. There was something familiar about her, but the gray eyed girl brushed it aside. 'Thalia' also looked exhausted.

"What's up?" She asks, twirling her key ring around her finger.

"Thalia Grace, this is Annabeth Chase," The manager motions to the blonde. "She's your new neighbor. Thalia lives across the hall with her brother and cousin." He says the last part to Annabeth.

Thalia grins at the gray eyed girl, eyeing her up and down. "I apologize in advance to anything that you have to deal with while living here. We aren't exactly the quietest people in the world."

Annabeth nods. "Okay, I'll remember that. Thanks for the warning, I guess."

"No problem. I give that warning to anyone new here. I believe they should know what to expect with my cousin living here."

That statement confused the blonde, but she didn't press.

"Alright, then," Chiron speaks once more and Annabeth flinches at the suddenness of his voice. She had momentarily forgotten he was there. "I have some paperwork that requires my attention. Annabeth, it was nice to meet you. Thalia, you know that the rent is due at the end of the month. I expect it to be on time this time."

Thalia grinned and mock saluted the older man. "Sir, yes, sir."

Chiron shook his head and muttered, "I'll believe it when it happens." With that he walked off.

The raven haired girl turned back to her new neighbor, yawning. "It was nice meeting you, but I just got off work. I'm dead on my feet."

"Oh, of course, don't let me stop you."

Thalia nodded and turned. Annabeth watched as she unlocked the door and disappeared inside. The gray eyed teen jumped again, her heart rate jumped dramatically, when her phone chimed from the back pocket of her jeans. Rolling her eyes at herself, the blonde pulled the phone from the pocket. She read the message. The moving truck had arrived.

About an hour later, the movers had finished bringing all her furniture (which her dad had uncharacteristically offered to buy) and heavy boxes. She paid them and they left. Annabeth spent the rest of her day unpacking boxes and trying to organize her belongings. That night Annabeth orders some Chinese take out, takes a brief shower, then goes to bed.

It doesn't take long for her to drift off, she was beat after driving across the country for two days straight, then moving boxes all day.

 _Annabeth stands in a completely blacked out room. No matter where she looks, there's nothing. Her mother's voice echoes around her, calling out her name. The blonde spins in a circle trying to source the sound, but she sees nothing. Apprehension and fear builds in her._

 _She turns again, and there stands Athena. The blonde girl runs toward her mother._

 _"Mom!" She yells in desperation. "Mom!" With every step Annabeth takes, her mother seems to get farther away. Tears leak from her eyes. She lunges for the woman, but Athena disappears._

 _A hand on her shoulder makes the gray eyed girl whip around. There stands Sasha. Smiling at her, full of life and beauty._

 _"Hello,_ lyubov moya, _" The familiar Russian accent calm Annabeth. She sighs in relief._

 _Rushing into Sasha's open arms, the blonde breathes out her teacher's name. But, she never makes contact with the woman. Annabeth pitches forward and falls to the ground._

Annabeth wakes with a start, she rubs her face. Her cheeks wet with tears. Furiously, she rubs them away, cursing herself for being weak enough to cry. After a few minutes of calming herself, Annabeth goes back to sleep, but she's still restless.

The next day just after noon, Annabeth is finishing unpacking the rest of her boxes when someone knocks on her door. The blonde opens the door to three new, but vaguely familiar faces. Like Thalia, she recognized them, but didn't know why or where from.

There was two boys and a girl. The girl was the living embodiment of beauty, that much was clear. She had choppy, brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color. The boy to her right was blonde and had sky blue eyes. They looked like Thalia's. He also had a small scar on his upper lip.

The boy on the left had messy, black hair and sea green eyes. Annabeth would have thought they were the prettiest eyes she's ever seen if she allowed herself to. Instead, she shoved those emotions into a deep hole inside her.

"Hi!" The only girl of the trio says cheerfully. "I'm Piper McLean and you're Annabeth, right?"

The blonde nods, opening her door wider to get a better look at the three people standing at her door. "I am. Can I help you?"

Piper smiled brightly. "No, but you can allow these two to introduce themselves."

The boy with green eyes grinned lopsidedly at her. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and this," He points to the other boy. "Is Jason Grace. We're your neighbors. We live with Thalia across the hall. I believe you've met her already."

"Oh, yes, I have." Annabeth confirmed, studying the three in front of her. They're so familiar, but she can't tell why. "Would you like to come in?" She offers politely. She can practically hear her mother scolding her for the lateness of manners. She immediately regretted the action. Discomfort winding its way into her body with unfamiliar people in her equally unfamiliar apartment.

"Sure!" Piper chirps happily, entering the apartment as Annabeth moves aside.

"Uh, Pipes," The one named Jason calls. "It seems like she's busy. We shouldn't bother her if she is."

Piper pouts slightly. "She offered."

Percy turns to the blonde girl. "Sorry, Piper tends to get overly friendly when she meets new people."

But before Annabeth can respond, Piper asks, "Annabeth, can you play the guitar?"

The girl in question turns and sees the other girl looking at the guitar on its stand.

"Yes," She answers. "And the piano." She motions to the electric keyboard in the corner of the room.

"Oh, that's so cool." Piper beamed. "Percy plays the guitar too." She smiles at Percy.

The gray eyed girl looks to the boy. He nods in confirmation, giving the brunette a look that Annabeth couldn't decipher.

"So, Annabeth," Jason speaks up. "Are you going to Olympus U?"

"Yes."

"So are we." The blond motions to himself and his friends, his smile friendly.

The alarm on Annabeth's phone starts to blare loudly from where it sits on the coffee table. She walks over and picks it up. It was a reminder.

"Shit," She mutters, turning off the annoying sound. She looks up at Jason, Piper, and Percy. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. I forgot that I have a job interview in about a hour and a half."

"What is it for?" Percy asked, then rushed to add, "If you don't mind my asking."

Annabeth hesitated for a half second, thinking. She decided it wouldn't hurt to say.

"I'm interviewing to give piano lessons to a family nearby."

Piper gasps as an idea forms. "You should play something for us sometime!" She delicately places a hand on Annabeth's arm, but the blonde flinches away at the sudden contact. Fear flashing in her stormy eyes.

The other girl looks at her, multicolored eyes concern. "Are you okay, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looks away from Piper's imploring gaze. She sees Percy and Jason exchange glances and panic seizes her. Her breath quickened

"I'm fine, but I need you three to leave," She replied, steadying her breathing. She rubbed her arms, growing even more uncomfortable than she already was. Her eyes flitted around the room, constantly and subconsciously checking for any sign of danger. Even though she knew there was none. Annabeth's always on edge these days.

Annabeth ushered them out her door. She could hear the lectures on etiquette that Athena had drilled into her for the first seven years of her life.

She leaned against the door. The gray eyed teen could hear their muffled voices on the other side.

"Well," A voice she recognized as Jason's spoke up. "That could've gone better."

"Did you guys see the fear in her eyes when Piper touched her?" That was Percy, obvious concern was woven into his tone.

Piper jumped in. "And how she kept looking around the room?"

Annabeth didn't want to listen anymore. She knew that she definitely had to avoid them after that.

* * *

That evening Annabeth arrived home in a decidedly better mood. She had got the job! The interview was quite simple. The mother of the child she was going to tutor had asked the blonde to give her a ten minute lesson.

Annabeth remembered how Sasha had taught her: start with the basics and be encouraging. Immediately after the mini lesson had finished, Annabeth was hired on the spot. The blonde was shocked to say the least. She had expected them to say expect a call in a week or two to inform whether or not she got the job, but apparently that wasn't the case.

The gray eyed girl turned on her shower, letting the water heat up. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, the golden curls falling to her shoulders. She pulled off her clothes and deposited them in the hamper. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes immediately went to the ugly scar on her collarbone. She remembered the event of that night clearly.

 _Annabeth had been over at John's apartment. The minute he turned eighteen, he'd moved out of his parents' house and into his own place. Annabeth was over a few nights a week, mostly on weekends. Her parents and brothers didn't even notice. She had been like a ghost in her home for the past few years and nobody really seemed to pay her mind._ _Once she had stayed at John's for an entire week and not one person in her family had noticed._

 _Annabeth was washing dishes in the kitchen. She had fixed dinner for the two of them and was cleaning while John watched T.V. in the living room._

 _She was in the middle drying one of the dinner plates when John appears out of nowhere and scared her._ _She dropped the plate in her hands. It crashes to floor, shattering in to a billion pieces. The blonde felt her sense of safety shatter right along with that damned plate. She could see the anger build in her boyfriend's eyes. The blonde backs away from him, as he clenches his fist._

 _Her back hits the counter and she's trapped. Her body starts to quiver, shaking like a tree in a hurricane._

 _John fixes his gaze on Annabeth. "You clumsy bitch," He spits. The gray eyed teen braces herself for him to advance on her, fists flying. Instead, he leans down and picks up the biggest piece of the broken plate. "Can you do nothing right?!" He throws the shard of plate at her. Annabeth doesn't even have time to throw her arms up to block her face. She feels as the sharp ceramic slices through the skin of her collarbone, nearly grazing her neck. She cries out and tears run down her face as she presses her hands against the gush of blood, dirtying her clothes and turning some of her loose curls red._ _She slides down to the floor, cowering in the corner. John advances on her._

The steam from the still running shower brings Annabeth back to the present. A small whimper escapes her throat as real, hot tears slide down her cheeks. She furiously wipes them away and steps into the shower.

Almost an hour later, Annabeth is clean and in her pajamas. She laid in bed, her laptop open on her lap. She logged into YouTube. She watched some random video of funny animals to make herself feel better after the unpleasant memory. The blonde meant to click on another funny animal video, but the title that popped up wasn't what she wanted.

It read: ' **WHEN YOUR FRIEND IS AN IDIOT AND ALMOST STARTS A FIRE'.** The channel name was _Percy_J_. She thought nothing of it.

Annabeth froze as a familiar face with black hair and green eyes appeared on screen. Suddenly, she knew why her neighbors had seemed so familiar. Her neighbor was Percy fucking Jackson. One of the biggest YouTubers ever.

"Fuck."

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **Qoheleth:**_ **It was just a generic Google search.**

 _ **LaughingMangoes:**_ **Thank you! I glad that you enjoyed.**

 _ **Kyleryan:**_ **Thank you as well! Here is your update.**

 _ **BethnPercy:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **LieutantofShips:**_ **Thank you! John really is an asshole, isn't he?**

 _ **GirlishlyGreek:**_ **Oh my god, thank you so much! Your comment made me smile.**

 _ **Diamond:**_ **Thank you!**

 ** _oldestj1:_ I will keep going!**

 ** _milkween:_ I must confess that I did rush a little bit. I had rewritten this chapter twice before and it was like two am when I finally had what I wanted. Nonetheless, thank you for the comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, as promised, here is the chapter for this week! Song used in this chapter is 'After the Heartbreak' by Brielle Von Hugel. Enjoy and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **~~~ASW**

Annabeth woke up in a terrible mood. She already wasn't a morning person, but finding out that her neighbor was one of the biggest YouTubers ever really set her on edge. Deciding to worry about it later, she gets up and warms up the leftover Chinese takeout she had the previous night. She uses the rest of the morning to finish unpacking the boxes she hadn't gotten to the previous day. Annabeth didn't have very many boxes. She had very little belongings that weren't newly bought and shipped straight from the store.

The blonde opens the final box and rummages through the bubble wrap. She pulls out a frame that can hold two pictures. The first picture is of a woman with the same blonde curls and intimidating gray eyes as Annabeth. She's in a hospital bed, sweat beading her forehead and messy curls pulled up into a ponytail, holding a newborn baby girl swaddled in a blanket. Annabeth lightly touches the image of her mother and her just a short while after she was born.

The second picture gives her a melancholy feeling in her chest. It's a photo of her and Sasha. She's ten and sitting next to the older woman at a piano, Sasha is laughing at something. Alec had taken the picture; he and Sasha were only dating then. They're in the middle of playing something - she doesn't remember what. All she remembers is the happiness she felt. It feels like a lifetime ago.

* * *

It's just after noon and Annabeth is at the store. Her cabinets are empty and she can't live off of takeout forever. She's pushing her cart down the cereal aisle when she hears a very familiar voice yell her name. She turns to find Piper McLean coming towards her, pushing a cart with a camera in her hand. Annabeth can tell she's filming by how she's holding the camera.

 _Shit._

She had been planning on avoiding Piper and her neighbors. Apparently, life had other plans. But since when has her life ever gone the way she wants?

As the brunette approaches, she starts to turn the camera to show Annabeth. The blonde throws her hands up to block her face.

"Please don't," The gray eyed girl says. "I'm camera shy." Not really, but she's not comfortable with her face being broadcasted for all of Piper's followers to see.

"Oh!" Piper exclaims, turning off the camera. "Sorry, I should've asked first."

"It's fine. You couldn't have known."

Piper smiles at her. Then she asks abruptly, "Is that your natural hair color?"

Annabeth blinks at her. "What?"

"Your hair." The other girl motions to it. "Is it natural? Cause if you dye it, what brand do you use?"

"It's natural."

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Piper praised. "You're so lucky. All I have is this boringness." She motions to her own hair.

Annabeth considers the other girl's brown hair. Today she has a brightly colored feather mixed in with the braids. "I think your hair is a pretty color. I wish I had straight hair instead of this mess."

After a moment, Annabeth realizes that she needs to get her shopping done so she can go home and finish planning her first piano lesson at her new job.

"Piper," Annabeth cuts the brunette off as she had started talking about the latest trend on Instagram. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get my shopping done."

The girl doesn't miss a beat. "I'll join you!" The blonde doesn't have time to say otherwise. Piper had already picked up Annabeth's list and was scanning the shelves for the items listed. The gray eyed girl knew that she had a very little chance of having her list returned until after all of the items were crossed off, so, reluctantly, she followed after Piper. She half-listened to Piper as she babbled on about movies, T.V. shows, and such. Every now and then, Piper would asks her a question and Annabeth would give her a vague answer back.

She could tell that the brunette was trying to befriend her, but Annabeth couldn't afford that. She doesn't trust herself with letting anyone get too close. It's too dangerous. She was never a very social person in the first place. The only friend she really ever had was Sasha. Then in one horrible moment, she was gone. Ripped away from her family and Annabeth.

The next and last person she trusted was John. She all too clearly remembers how that ended. Annabeth barely trusts _herself_. She second guesses her every move and is wary to make even the smallest decisions. Until her acceptance letter came in through the mail, the blonde was unsure about possibly moving to New York. Looking back, she's grateful that she moved. It feels good to get away from the place holds so many memories. Memories full of pain and regret. Heartbreak and terror.

In California she saw ghosts of memory's past _everywhere_.

Every time she passed by what used to be her mother's home office, she could remember hearing her voice talking about board meetings and budgets cuts. Whenever she babysat Mikhail after Sasha died, she could still hear the echoes of piano keys and Sasha's laughter as her younger self made up songs. Whenever she drove past John's apartment on her way to the store, she heard her own voice plead and cry and beg for him to stop at every atrocity he inflicted upon her. Her skin crawled and her hands started to sweat. She had to take start taking a different route to the store after she almost had a panic attack and crashed the car.

She needed to get away. To escape. To run away. Even if that meant going all the way across the country. She knows that running is the bravest thing she's ever done. That still doesn't stop her from hating herself.

* * *

When Annabeth gets home with her arms full of groceries, she needs to write. She's used song writing as her outlet for years and it's never failed her. Something about it allows her to organize her thoughts and get them out without having to talk to someone about it. She was told to go see a therapist after the trauma of her relationship, but song writing is her therapy.

She knows that she needs to finish her piano lesson plan, but that can wait. It's only Friday and the piano lesson is in the afternoon the next day.

Quickly, Annabeth puts away her groceries, then finds her song book and her favorite pen. Sitting down at her electric piano, she plugs her headphones into the jack and opens her book. She works for a little while, playing around with lyrics as she plays. Eventually she finishes and plays it through.

 _It's the start of a new day_

 _But it feels as though everything's ending_

 _Still picking up pieces from the broken love_

 _You gave to me_

 _My earth feels like its stopped turning_

 _And my sun feels like it's stopped burning_

 _Have you ever seen the sun after the heartbreak?_

 _Frozen somewhere in time_

 _Have you ever seen the stars after the word 'goodbye'?_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _After the heartbreak_

 _Footsteps are pounding like echoes_

 _When you came to wake me_

 _Your shadow surrounds me_

 _And swallows the colors_

 _Of my dreams_

 _The space in my bed_

 _Reminds me that you're gone_

 _Your voice in my head_

 _Replays like a love song_

 _And the screams and the lies_

 _They tear me up inside_

 _I'm left with an empty sky_

 _Have you ever seen the sun after the heartbreak?_

 _Frozen somewhere in time_

 _Have you ever seen the stars after the word 'goodbye'?_

 _I am lost in the dark_

 _Wanna be where you are_

 _So hard to keep it together_

 _When you pulled me apart_

 _Haunted by your disguise_

 _Disappeared with the light_

 _Days and nights feel like forever_

 _All my innocence has died_

 _Has died_

 _Have you ever seen the sun?_

 _Have you ever seen the stars?_

 _I've seen them before in your eyes_

 _After the heartbreak_

 _Frozen somewhere in time_

 _Have you ever seen the stars?_

 _I've seen them before in your eyes_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _Haunted by your disguise_

 _Disappeared with the light_

 _Days and nights feel like forever_

 _All my innocence has died_

Annabeth sits back on her stool, taking a moment to breathe. God, she hates herself for missing him. She _hates_ it. She hates how she misses him knowing what he did to her for _years_. He destroyed any bit of innocence she had left. He took whatever faith she had left in people and crushed it. Annabeth's glad he's gone, never to return and hurt her again. She's glad that she's free. No longer walking on egg shells around him, wondering what little thing will set him off next. Questioning her outfit every time they go out. She hates that fake, condescending smile of his when she showed him something she was excited about. She hates how he'd shut her out and she'd wait for days - _weeks_ just begging for him to let her back in. How she was so _desperate_ for the love and attention that he constantly gave and took away. The love she didn't get from her parents and no longer received from Sasha. She hates his little games and tests that she aced just for it to be _not_ _enough for him_.

She hates him with every fiber of her being but she _misses_ him. She misses the good times. She misses those moments where he made her feels like the only girl in the world. She misses how he would randomly bring her roses. Now, she can't even looks at roses or smell their scent without triggering an episode. She misses how he -

A knock on her door brings Annabeth out of her head. She looks through the peephole and confusion works its way on to her face as she opens the door. Percy Jackson stands there, hands shoved into the pockets on his jeans.

"Can I help you?" She asked apprehensively.

He looks her over. Not inappropriately, his gaze is more curious than anything. "Uh, yeah, was that you singing?"

Annabeth's eyes widen. She'd must've been louder then she meant to be. "It was." Her voice is quiet.

He smiles at her. "Cool. You have a really pretty voice."

A blush creeps its way onto her cheeks. "Thank you." And when he doesn't move, she asks, "Anything else?"

Percy seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts were going through his head, because he jumps a little. "Oh, no, sorry. I'll go." He spins around and goes directly into his own apartment. Still slightly confused, Annabeth closes her door. She shakes herself a little and decides to get started on that lesson plan.

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon and Annabeth is standing on the front porch of a large, well-maintained house clutching a bag of necessities for lessons. The front yard is immaculate and there's not a single plant that looks unkempt. Annabeth pushes the doorbell and can hear as the sound echoes through the interior of the home. The front door opens up and she's greeted by her boss, Sarah Noble. Mrs. Noble is a beautiful woman with skin the color of chocolate, black hair and brownish-black eyes. Her immaculate crisp white suit causes the blonde to feel slightly underdressed in her white skinny jeans and gray, long sleeved top.

"Annabeth, dear," She gives her a dazzling smile. "Come in, come in!"

The younger girl finds herself being ushered into the home's formal living room. Mrs. Noble's daughter, Hallie, was already sitting at the baby grand piano. Hallie's only seven and looks like her mother.

Mrs. Noble walks over to her daughter. "Hallie, sweetheart, say hello to your piano teacher. This is Miss Chase. She'll be giving you lessons on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

Hallie eyes her suspiciously. "Hello, Miss Chase."

Annabeth smiles at the small girl and takes a few steps closer. She crouches down to her eye level. "Hi, Hallie. I'm Annabeth, and I'm looking forward to teaching you."

Hallie considers her, eyes narrowing in contemplation. "Miss Annabeth." She compromises firmly, holding out her hand for the blonde to shake. Annabeth almost laughs, but shakes the girl's hand with an amused smile.

"Well, then," Mrs. Noble claps her hands together. "Annabeth, I'll leave you to it." She sweeps out of the room.

The blonde teen straightens. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Hallie wordlessly slides over on the bench, giving Annabeth room to sit. Sitting down, the gray eyed girl sets her bag on the floor next to her. She can feel as the little girl watches her. She reminds Annabeth of herself.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Hallie shrugs. "Daddy says that you shouldn't trust someone until you know what they want from you."

Annabeth laughs. "Smart man, and you're a very clever girl."

"Thank you. What do you want, Miss Annabeth?"

"I don't want very many things, but one of them is to teach you how to play piano." Annabeth tells her honestly.

Hallie squints at her. "What's your third favorite color?"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow at the odd question. She thinks it over for a moment. "My third favorite color is... blue."

Hallie smiles at her for the first time. "I think we can get along."

"I'm glad you think so."

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **You're welcome!**

 _ **nihal27:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Lol.**

 _ **Didi:**_ **Don't you worry. I don't plan on stopping until it's finished.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I've decided that I'll update once or twice a week. It really depends on how many assignments I have from school. You'll probably notice the tone in this chapter is a bit different and I think it's the one I'll be using from now on. Song for this chapter is 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri. Enjoy!**

She's been here a month. It's officially September and classes started three weeks ago. It's Tuesday, which means she's had busy day of classes and piano lessons with Hallie. For some strange reason, she's more comfortable around Hallie then anyone else she knows in New York. And that isn't very many people. First week of class, she's learned that she has two classes with Thalia, and one with Percy. Which is just fan- _fucking-_ tastic. All she wanted was to avoid her neighbors, but no. The universe just had to be a dick.

Is it bad that she's still disappointed even though she knew better than to expect her life to go the way she wants it too? Annabeth's not sure.

Early in the week, one of her professors had announced that they would be having an important quiz on Friday. This is why Annabeth has her nose buried in her music theory text book at midnight when she would prefer to be watching _Mamma Mia_ or something like that. She had a weakness for musicals ever since she and Sasha had watched some together when one of her parents was late to pick her up from her lessons. She also has a weakness for crime dramas.

She nearly falls off her bed in a panic when a bloodcurdling scream rips through the quiet of the night. She can feel her chest starting to tighten and her breath quickens. Flashes of memory play in her mind like her own personal horror movie.

 _She can't breathe with his hands wrapped around her neck. Annabeth pulls at his fingers, but he squeezes tighter, and_ tighter

The scene changes.

 _He grips her wrists with one hand above her head as he pins her against the floor. She struggles against him, begging for him to let her go._

 _"Please, John," She cried. Tears streak down her face as she knows what's coming._

 _"You are my girlfriend! I can do what I want with you." He growled. John forces her legs apart with his knees. And then he-_

Annabeth forces herself to focus on something. Anything. Her eyes land on her alarm clock and she fixates on the glowing red numbers as she steadies her breathing. Her lungs start to work again and the pain in chest eases away. She sits up and freezes when another, though slightly less terrified, scream erupts from across the hall. Steeling herself, the blonde gets up and puts on a pair of flip-flops, making her way out the front door.

She crosses the hall and raises her hand to knock on the door. She hesitates, but yet another yell sounds from inside the apartment. So, she knocks. A moment later, Thalia opens the door.

Annabeth opens her mouth to ask about the yelling, but Thalia stops her.

"You're here about the noise?" The raven haired girl guessed.

"Exactly," Annabeth confirmed. "Can you guys keep it down? I have a test to study for and-"

Thalia cuts her off again. "I told him to quiet down, but maybe you'll have better luck. Percy's in his room." She points down a dim hallway. "End of the hall, name's on the door." With that she walked away, plopping down on the couch. Annabeth steps further into the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

She glances around the room. Jason is sitting on the couch, typing something on a laptop. He glances up at her before refocusing on whatever it is he's doing.

"Hey, Annabeth," He distractedly says to her.

"Hi." She replies, mainly out of politeness. Then, she follows the direction Thalia had previously pointed out. At the end of the hall, a door with nameplate labeled 'Percy' hung from one of those removable hooks. She could hear talking from the other side. She lightly raps her knuckles against the wood.

"Just a second, guys. It's open!" Percy's voice called from inside. She opened the door.

He sat in a swivel chair, headphones around his neck. The pause screen of what she suspects is a horror game is displayed on the two computer screens behind him. A camera and microphone is set up, probably on. She suddenly feels self-conscious in her black sweatpants and simple gray t-shirt, with her hair thrown up in an impossibly messy bun.

Percy's green eyes widen is surprise as he looks at her. "Oh, hey, Annabeth," His tone is shocked, but not unwelcoming. "What's up?"

Her eyes flit over to the camera before refocusing on the boy in front of her. "I was just wondering if you could keep it down just a bit? I'm trying to study for our Music Theory quiz on Friday-"

"Wait!" Percy interrupts, eyes wide. "I'm in that class with you."

Annabeth nods. "Yes, you are..." She trails off, unsure of what his point is.

"Since when did we have a quiz on Friday?!" Now he sounds slightly panicked.

Annabeth arches an eyebrow. She answers slowly, "Since this morning when Professor Apollo announced it at the beginning of the lecture."

"I was late this morning!" Percy exclaims, and she has a vague memory of him rushing into class just over five minutes late. "Annabeth, you're a lifesaver." He collapse against the back of his chair, smiling at her.

"Okay, but about the noise..."

Percy rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. My viewers wanted me to livestream while playing a horror game at midnight and the jump scares are definitely doing their job right." He chuckles. "But, I'll definitely try to be quieter."

Annabeth smiles in relief. She really didn't want have to deal with another panic attack. "Thank you." She turns and walks out, pulling the door closed behind her.

As the door click shuts, she hears him say, "Thanks a lot, guys. Now, my pretty neighbor probably hates me more than she already does. This is why I don't play horror games!"

The blonde can feel her cheeks start to heat up at the 'pretty' comment, but she shakes her head and it's gone.

Annabeth knows the same amount of information on Percy Jackson as anyone else who spends some time on YouTube. It's basic knowledge- like how he's nineteen, has a strange attachment to the color blue, that he does a variety of videos: vlogging, let's plays, guitar covers; and she also knows that he broke up with Rachel Dare, his girlfriend of two years, about six months ago.

She really only knows that last bit because she saw some type of link or article every time she went online when the news first came out. She waves a quick goodbye to Thalia and Jason when they bid her goodnight, then goes back into her own apartment.

After living here for awhile, she feels quite at home. It's strange. She feels more at home here than in the house she grew up in. It's a lot quieter (aside from the incident just then) and she can relax. Annabeth feels as if she can breathe just a bit easier. Constant reminders of the past aren't everywhere she looks. It's nice, if a bit lonely.

The blonde flops back down on her bed, ready to get back into study mode. The next time she looks up at the clock, it's almost one in the morning and she decides to call it quits for the night.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth runs into Percy outside her apartment. Her arms are full of groceries and she's struggling to unlock her door.

"Here," Percy says, taking some of the bags from her arms. "Let me help you."

The blonde doesn't bother to try and protest. Grateful, she allows him relieve her of some of the weight, and she's finally able to get her key in the lock. She pushes the door open and Percy follows her into the kitchen. They set the bags down on the counter and kitchen table.

Annabeth turns to the boy. "Thanks."

"No problem." He remarks with a shrug. "I was actually hoping to talk to you today."

The blond tenses as she puts a gallon of milk in the fridge. "Why? Is it about last night? Because-"

"No, no," Percy shakes his head. "That's not it."

Annabeth looks over at him. He looked a bit unsure of himself.

"Okay," She draws out the word. "What do you need to talk to me about then?"

He takes a breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee on Friday. It'd be a my way of thanking you for telling me about the quiz."

Annabeth stares at him for moment. Then, she blinks. "You don't have to do that. Just saying 'thank you' was enough." He seems to deflate a bit.

Then, he recovers. "Please, Annabeth? It's really the only way I'll feel like I've repaid you. I don't like owing people anything." Now, Annabeth's always been a logical thinker. She can see his logic and that's what aggravates her. How is she supposed to avoid these people if they keep being so damn logical?!

So she agrees to the coffee. "Okay, coffee after the test then."

Percy gives her a brilliant smile. It's kind of blinding if she's being honest. "Great! How about that café near the lecture hall?"

Annabeth nods. "Sure. That's fine."

She thought he was going to leave right after, but instead, he stayed and helped her put away the rest of her groceries. When he left, he called back over his shoulder, "See you on Friday!" And he was gone out the door.

Pushing the interaction to the back of her mind, Annabeth goes over to her couch and sits down. She clicks through Netflix. She decides to watch some 'NCIS', but she can't focus. She turns off the T.V. and goes over to her piano. It's only the afternoon so she doesn't bother plugging in her headphones.

 _Two am, where do I begin_

 _Crying off my face again_

 _The silent sound of loneliness_

 _Wants to follow me to bed_

 _I'm a ghost of a girl_

 _That I want to be most_

 _I'm the shell of a girl_

 _That I used to know well_

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room_

 _Can the lonely take the place of you_

 _I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

 _Let you go and let the lonely in_

 _To take my heart again_

 _Too afraid, to go inside_

 _For the pain of one more loveless night_

 _For the loneliness will stay with me_

 _And hold me till I fall asleep_

 _I'm a ghost of a girl_

 _That I want to be most_

 _I'm the shell of a girl_

 _That I used to know well_

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room_

 _Can the lonely take the place of you_

 _I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

 _Let you go and let the lonely in_

 _To take my heart again_

 _Broken pieces of_

 _A barely breathing story_

 _Where there once was love_

 _Now there's only me_

 _And the lonely_

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room_

 _Can the lonely take the place of you_

 _I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

 _Let you go and let the lonely in_

 _To take my heart again_

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **She will be a great teacher.**

 ** _GirlishlyGreek:_ Hallie is definitely a cutie. Also, I really do try to convey as much emotion in my writing as possible.**

 _ **BethnPercy:**_ **Hallie is an adorable little girl. Yes, Hallie, Piper, and the others will be a key part of Annabeth's healing process. It'll also rely heavily on her own strength.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! It's kinda short for my liking, but whatever. I got it written. Chapter 5 will either be up later today or some time this week. Song in this chapter is 'If This Is Love' by Ruth B. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

Annabeth tapped her foot as she waited at the table. Friday had arrived faster then she would've initially liked. Percy stood in line to order. He kept glancing at her as if to make sure she hadn't mysteriously disappeared. Though, admittedly, she kept checking her phone. She had a class after this, and she would actually prefer to be _there_ instead of _here_ ; yet, here she was. Yay.

A few minutes later, Percy sits down across from her, sliding her caramel frappuccino over to her. Annabeth quietly thanks him. Her hands are sweating as she wraps them around the cup and she want to get this over with as quickly as possible. She takes a sip of her beverage, glancing around the interior of the café. She can feel the boy across the table studying her. When her eyes go back to his, Percy speaks.

"Piper told me that you're camera shy."

Annabeth shifts uncomfortably in her chair. "I am." She doesn't say anything more. The corners of Percy's mouth turned down slightly when she didn't elaborate. She almost feels guilty, but she doesn't regret it. Her walls are what keeps her safe.

"Where are you from?" He wondered.

"California."

Percy takes a sip of his coffee. She can tell he's a bit agitated by her short responses. "You're a Cali girl, huh. Cool."

Annabeth wrinkles her nose in distaste at 'Cali girl'. She doesn't know why, but she's never really likes being called that. It's probably because of that incredibly stupid dumb-blonde-California-girl stereotype that she hates. Annabeth hates a lot of things, including herself; but she didn't say that aloud.

Percy laughs at her expression. "You don't like being called that, do you?"

She likes his laugh, she thinks, but immediately banishes that thought from her mind.

"Never have." Annabeth replies, shaking her head, loose curls bouncing. Percy's green eyes slide down to her collarbone, right where her scar is before going back to her face. The blonde quickly brushes her hair back over it. She almost always wears her hair down when she's out in public. Too many people ask her about it or just plain stare at her.

She waits for him to ask about it, but a few quiet seconds pass and he says nothing. Instead, he looks down at his phone, which had just dinged with a text alert, and glowers.

"Ah, shit," He groans. "Sorry, but I have to go. That was Jason whining for me to come and help him edit."

Annabeth felt relief flood through her. She stands up, shouldering her laptop case. "Oh, it's fine. I have another class in about fifteen minutes. I would've had to leave in few minutes anyway." She starts to pass by him, but he stops her.

"Thanks again, Annabeth," He said earnestly. "Really, I probably would've failed the test if you hadn't told me about it."

Annabeth gives him a small, polite smile. "It was no problem."

* * *

Annabeth gets to her next lecture with a few minutes to spare. She sits down in her desired seat and is in the middle of unpacking her laptop when someone drops heavily into the chair next to her. She jumps in alarm, hand splayed against her - now frantically beating - heart.

She looks up to see Thalia occupying said chair.

"Hey," The raven haired girl says with a lazy grin. She leans toward Annabeth, who was now digging around in her bag for a pen. "So... how was coffee?"

The blonde glances up at the other girl briefly. Thalia has an I-Know-Something-You-Don't kind of smirk, which, quite frankly, confuses the hell out of Annabeth.

"It was fine." She answers distractedly, still searching for a pen. She knew for a fact that she had bought some new pens recently. She also knows that she had put a few in her laptop case, but there's not a single pen to be found. Annabeth was the most organized person she knew, but for some weird reason she could never find a pen when she really needed one. Like right now for instance. It's one of the paradoxes of her existence.

A pen appears in front of her face and she follows the hand connected to it. Thalia stares at her with a raised brow. The blonde takes it from her and mumbles a 'thank you'. She turns back to face the front of the lecture hall. Annabeth had a system for note taking. She wrote all her notes down on her laptop, but kept a pad of paper and pen with her just in case. She also has had trouble focusing in classes since John. She's always jittery and on alert. Doodling gives her mind something to do, but she's never relaxed until she gets home and locks the door.

* * *

When Annabeth gets home, she does some homework and then takes a shower. She's sits down at her piano and plugs her headphones in. She flips open her book to a song she hasn't played in a while.

 _It's been a long day_

 _And I'm trying to figure it out_

 _The way those words_

 _L_ _eft your mouth_

 _I feel broken, shattered and blue_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And I'm trying_

 _Trying to figure it out_

 _If this is love_

 _Why does it break me down?_

 _Why do you break me down?_

 _If this is love_

 _Why does it break me down?_

 _Why do you break me down?_

 _It's been a long time_

 _Since I felt the that I do now_

 _Like I need you_

 _But I don't know how_

 _It's been awhile since I smiled_

 _And I meant it for all my heart_

 _But the idea of leaving this behind_

 _It tears me apart_

 _If this is love_

 _Why does it break me down?_

 _Why do you break me down?_

 _If this is love_

 _Why does it break me down?_

 _Why do you break me down?_

 _Kiss me now_

 _And remind me why_

 _I ever wanted to make_

 _You mine_

 _And even though it hurts_

 _In this moment_

 _I've always known it_

 _You're the other half_

 _Of my broken heart_

 _If this is love_

 _Why does it break me down?_

 _Why do you break me down?_

 _If this is love_

 _Why does it break me down?_

 _Why do you break me down?_

 _And even though it hurts_

 _In this moment_

 _I've always known it_

 _You're the other half_

 _Of my broken heart_

Annabeth sighs and leans back. She remembers when she wrote this song. It was the stage in her relationship with John when she was so in love him with him, but they were constantly fighting. He hadn't become physical yet, but they were getting there. She'd cry and cry but the thought of breaking up with him wasn't even an option because he had her so brainwashed. She was trapped, and didn't even realize it before it was too late.

The blonde shakes her head roughly. She looks up as the sound of someone knocking on her door echoes through her apartment. She pulls her headphones off and heads to answer the door. It seems like there's almost always someone at her door. Is there like a giant, flashing, neon sign on her door telling people to knock?

Sighing, she checks through the peephole and then opens the door to a smiling Piper. Annabeth looks at the outside of her door. Nope, no sign. Maybe, she's just lucky.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Piper positively beams. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She answers, and immediately her etiquette kicks in. "And how about you, Piper?" Sometimes, Annabeth really hates the fact that she has a need to be so damn polite. It's in times like these where she curses her mother for something other than leaving.

"I'm good! Here's the thing, Thalia and I were wondering if you would possibly like to join us for Girls' Night on Saturday? It's really fun. We watch movies and talk about random stuff. It's like our weekly bonding night. I think you would enjoy it!."

She highly doubts that. "Oh, I don't think so, Piper."

"Please, Annabeth?" Piper begs. "I really do think you'll have fun. Plus, it'll be good for you to make some friends. Isn't it lonely only going to your job and school?"

Annabeth starts to shake her head, but then Piper has to go and hit her with puppy dog eyes. And that's all it takes for her to give in.

Damn it all.

Annabeth mentally throws every swear word in her arsenal at herself. Then she hesitantly agrees. "I guess I could come."

Piper throws her arms around Annabeth in excitement. She barely has time to process the unexpected hug before Piper pulls away, hands gripping her arms.

"Saturday at seven, got it?" Piper gives her an imploring look. The blonde nods her head, and the other girl gives her another hug, before disappearing into her boyfriend's apartment.

Annabeth stands in her doorway for a second, still reeling from the sudden close contact with another person around her age. She hasn't been that close to someone since she left California. She kind of misses being close with someone. Anyone, really. It scares her a little, because she knows that it's too dangerous for anything like that ever again. The blonde closes her door, already starting to regret agreeing to Piper's offer, but she also wonders if the brunette would've let her turn it down.

She's leaning towards a 'no'. Piper seems like the type that knows how to get what she wants.

Annabeth sits down right there, back against the door. She looks up towards the ceiling and groans, "Why me?"

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **I agree. I prefer this tone. It keeps the story from being overly depressing.**

 ** _hi_ : Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the second chapter. See y'all next week! Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

Annabeth listened as Hallie stumbled over some notes. She was definitely improving even if it was still rough.

"I played some wrong notes." The little girl pouted.

Annabeth petted her hair softly. "That's okay, Hallie. You've improved so much from our last lesson though! You just have to practice, that's all. I wasn't very good at first when I started my lessons."

Hallie looks up at her, brown eyes big. "Can you play something?"

Annabeth checks the time on her phone. It was officially time for her to end the day's lesson. She also knows that if she's late to Thalia and Piper's Girls' Night, she'd probably be hunted down by the latter. "Sorry, but I have to get home. I'll play you something on Tuesday, okay?"

Hallie pouted for a second. "You promise?"

Annabeth smiled sadly at the familiar words she had once asked when she was around her student's age. "I do."

The little girl immediately brightened. "Okay!"

Annabeth shook her head at how fast little kids always seem to be able to change their moods. She doesn't ever remember being able to change her mood that fast when she was little, but, then again, Annabeth had a more difficult childhood than Hallie does. The blonde packed up her things. Before she leaves, Hallie gives her a hug.

 _That's new._ She thought, as she returned the hug. Once again, Annabeth missed the feeling. She pushed that thought aside for another time, and went home.

She drops off her bag at her apartment before knocking on Thalia's door. Immediately, the door swings open. Thalia stands there, wearing what Annabeth would guess to be her version of pajamas. The raven haired girl narrows her blue eyes at the blonde.

"Go change." Is all she says before closing the door in Annabeth's face.

Annabeth stands there for a brief moment. Slowly, she goes back to her apartment, changes out of her skinny jeans and blouse and into leggings and a oversized t-shirt. She crosses the hall and knocks again.

"Better," Thalia approves when she opens the door. "We have an unspoken rule to wear comfy clothes on Girls' Night."

The raven haired girl walks away, leaving Annabeth to follow her. Piper was kneeling by the television, holding two DVD cases, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to pick between her options. Thalia drops down in the loveseat, and motions the blonde to sit on the couch. Hesitantly, Annabeth complies. She looks around the apartment with slight curiosity.

Thalia speaks up again. "My brother and cousin are out with our other cousin and his boyfriend have their Guys' Night." The blonde turns to her with a questioning look. The blue eyed girl shrugs at her. "You looked like you were wondering."

She wasn't.

Piper looks up at the other two girls with a smile. "I've made my decision."

"Finally!" Thalia groans. "I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for your indecisive ass to make a choice."

Piper sticks her tongue out at Thalia. "Fuck off, Thals." The raven haired girl only laughs.

"What are we going to watch?" Annabeth questions.

"Only a Girls' Night classic: _Clueless_." Piper answers popping the CD into the player. "I'm going to make some popcorn. Be right back!"

A few minutes later, Piper appears with two big bowls of buttery popcorn that smell divine, and Annabeth's stomach rumbles quietly. She realizes that she hasn't eaten since lunch. The brunette hands on bowl to Thalia before settling down on the couch next to Annabeth. She places the bowl between them and Thalia turns off the only lamp that had been providing light to the room.

Strangely, sitting there in the faint glow of the movie with two girls she hardly knows, Annabeth feels slightly less alert. Almost as if she can relax more. It's a strange feeling really. The blonde is usually on edge when with unfamiliar people, well, people in general. She lets herself settle into her surroundings.

Two hours later, the movie was over and lights were back on. All the popcorn was gone too. Percy and Jason weren't home yet, so Piper persuaded Annabeth to stay a little longer.

"Hey, Annabeth," Piper asked. "Is it alright if I record just a little? I always do, but I completely understand if you're uncomfortable with that."

The blonde though if over for a minute. She really didn't want to be filmed, but she _also_ didn't want to disrupt Piper's routine. "I guess, but only if you don't show me on camera too much."

"Thank you!" Piper squeals, throwing her arms around Annabeth once again. The blonde actually had time to hesitantly reciprocate before the other drew back. Thalia chuckled at the slightly uncomfortable look on Annabeth's face.

"Careful, Beauty Queen," The raven haired girl warned. "You might be moving fast. We don't want to scare her off." Piper responded by throwing one of the couch pillows at her, but Thalia caught it. She stuck her tongue out, so Piper retaliated by grabbing another pillow and hitting Thalia in the face with it. Annabeth watched on as it escalated into a pillow fight which almost resulted in a broken limbs.

Five minutes later, Piper out of breath collapsed back on to the couch, her head leaning on Annabeth's shoulder. The blonde stiffened briefly before relaxing once more.

Piper sat up and looked at her, slightly concerned. Annabeth silently prayed for her to no ask any questions. Apparently, the universe was being kind to her because Piper immediately brightened. She gently took one of Annabeth's hands and scrutinized her nails, then asked, "Can I pain your nails?"

"W-What?" The blonde faltered.

Piper smiled. "Can I paint you nails? I have this new polish that is the exact color of your eyes! It's in Jason's room. I'll go get it!"

Annabeth doesn't have time say anything else. She realizes that she never really does when it comes to Piper. She watches as Piper disappears into a bedroom.

"Don't worry," Thalia assured her. "You'll get used to it. I've known Piper since high school. She's always been energetic."

"And you've always been brash." Piper retorted as she plopped back down on the couch. She held up the bottle of nail polish for Annabeth to see. She was right. The polish was the exact shade of thundercloud gray as Annabeth's eyes.

Piper retook Annabeth's hand. "Can I?"

"Go ahead."

While Piper carefully, meticulously painted the color across the blonde nails, Thalia and she took turns questioning Annabeth about everything. What it was like in California, why she moved to New York, and how she adjusting to life in New York. All to which, the blonde gave simple answers. She was not entirely sure of these two. Sure, their friendly demeanors and blatant openness made her more comfortable, she didn't trust them very much.

When she finished, Piper turned on her camera and started talking to it. Annabeth couldn't help but notice how comfortable Piper was while talking on about what they've been doing. She shows the camera the blonde's newly painted nails, careful not to show her face. The gray eyed girl admired her nails too. It had been a long time since she had done anything like this.

It was... nice.

* * *

Annabeth blinked against the bright sun that was shining directly in her eyes. She could feel something warm pressed up against her. She lifted her head up to see Piper snuggled in between her and the back of the couch. She was on her side, head using Annabeth's shoulder as a pillow with her arm thrown vicariously across her stomach. A blanket had been spread over them.

Turning her head, the blonde saw Thalia passed out in the loveseat she was occupying the night before. A blanket had also been placed over her. Annabeth is just about to start maneuvering herself away from Piper when she hears a door open. Seconds later, Percy appears with a camera in one hand, phone in the other.

When he sees her, he smiles and turns off the camera.

"You're awake." He observed, voice low.

Annabeth carefully sat up, making sure not to wake Piper. She rubbed her eyes, tiredly. "Looks that way. Though, I don't remember falling asleep."

Percy sits down on coffee table. "You three were passed out when Jason and I got home. Jason put up a picture on his Instagram of it. See?" He shows her a picture on his phone. Sure enough, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia were all asleep in the same spots they were when the blonde had woken up.

"I should probably go home." Annabeth yawned. She picked up her phone, which was sitting on the coffee table next to the empty bowl that had once help popcorn.

"You can stay." Percy offered. "I was just about to make breakfast."

"I couldn't." She shook her head, starting to stand up.

Percy frowned at her. "Why not? You're already here."

The blonde couldn't argue with that. "Okay, but I'd like to help."

He smiles at her and stands up. "You can cook?"

Annabeth nods as they both move to the kitchen. "Yeah. I taught myself when I was little."

 _It was that or microwave dinners._ She thought to herself. After her mom left and her dad buried himself in his work, she had to learn to fend for herself. After a week of microwavable dinner, she was sick of them.

Percy pulls a box pancake mix out of a cabinet. "Really? My mom taught me. Do you mind if I record? I have to vlog today." The blonde shakes her head and motions for him to go ahead. She figures that if the universe is going to force her to interact with these people, she might as well get used to being around cameras.

Annabeth stood in the middle of the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?"

Percy pulls a carton of eggs out of the fridge. "Can you cook eggs?"

"Scrambled, sunny side up, or over easy?"

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **Raze Olympus:**_ **The song titles and artists can be found in the author's note at the beginning of each chapter with a song.**

 _ **FreelanceWriter365:**_ **It is difficult to write, especially the flashbacks. I have planned all the way to the last chapter of the story.**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **I also ask that question ALL THE TIME. Thank you so much for continuously commenting. It means a lot!**


	7. Chapter 6

**First chapter of the week! Song is 'Inner Demons' by Julia Brennan. Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **~~~ASW**

 _She couldn't breathe as John held her against a wall, hand crushing her throat. Tears roll down her face, terror twisting in her stomach._

 _"Please don't..." She squeaks out, utterly terrified._

 _John leaned in closer and growled, "You're lucky I put up with you! Who else would want a bitch like you?"_ _He let go and she slumped to the floor. She gasped for air and sobbed breathlessly. "Go ahead and cry all you want, Annabeth. You deserve this!"_

 _The wind was knocked out of her as his foot connected with her stomach. He kicked her again and again. She choked on oxygen and her own tears. A barrage of fists flew and all she knew for a short time was pain and terror. He pulled her hair and twisted her arm painfully. He pins her, knee digging into her ribs. She can't breathe once again._

Annabeth eyes snapped open. Her sheets were tangled around her legs. Her pajamas stick to her sweat slicked skin. She stares up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Gasping for air, throat tight. Shaking, she crawls out of bed and into her bathroom. She steadies herself, gripping the edge of the counter. Once her breathing is back to normal, she strips off her sweaty clothes.

While she lets the shower heat up, she examined herself in the mirror. Annabeth can still see all the ugly bruises, the bloody noses, and busted lips. She can still see the black eyes and broken ribs. She can still see the tears running down her cheeks. She can still hear his yells and her cries. She can still feel each punch, kick, and the panic that constantly coursed through her veins.

The blonde stepped into the shower, letting the steaming water heat her skin. Annabeth scrubbed her skin until it was pink and raw, but she could feel his hands on her. _Touching_ her. _Hurting_ her.

Sometimes, she just wants is for everything to stop. All she wants is it to go away. Always in the back of her mind, a small voice whispers that she could always end it. Her stubbornness and pride wouldn't let her. She's not ready yet. She's not ready to lose. Annabeth Chase doesn't lose. Not to anyone ever again, especially not to herself.

She can feel the tears building in her eyes, but they never fall. Maybe they do, but she can't feel them with the water from the shower. Annabeth remembers her parents telling her to try and clear her head. That's impossible when she's always thinking. Always waiting for the next thing in her life to go wrong.

The blonde needed to write after that dream, so she sat down at her piano and played.

 _They say don't let them in_

 _Close your eyes and_

 _Clear your thoughts again_

 _But when I'm all alone_

 _They show up on her own_

 _Cause inner demons fight_

 _Their battles with fire_

 _Inner demons don't play by the rules_

 _They say just push them down_

 _Just fight them harder_

 _Why would you give up on it so soon?_

 _So angels, angels please_

 _Just keep on fighting_

 _Angels don't give up_ _on me today_

 _Cause the demons they are there_

 _They just keep fighting_

 _Cause inner demons won't just go away_

 _So angels please, hear my prayer_

 _Life is pain, life's not fair_

 _So angels please, please stay here_

 _Take the pain, take the fear_

 _They say it won't be hard_

 _They can't see the battles in my heart_

 _But when I turn away_

 _The demons seem to stay_

 _Cause inner demons don't_

 _Play well with angels_

 _They cheat and lie and steal_

 _And break and bruise_

 _Angels please protect me_

 _From these rebels_

 _This is a battle I don't want to lose_

 _So angels, angels please_

 _Just keep on fighting_

 _Angels don't give up_ _on me today_

 _Cause the demons they are there_

 _They just keep fighting_

 _Cause inner demons won't just go away_

 _So angels, angels please_

 _Just keep on fighting_

 _Angels don't give up_ _on me today_

 _Cause the demons they are there_

 _They just keep fighting_

 _Cause inner demons won't just go away_

 _So angels please, hear my prayer_

 _Life is pain, life's not fair_

 _So angels please, please stay here_

 _Take the pain, take the fear_

* * *

Annabeth was sitting at her kitchen table, currently, writing an English paper that's due on Friday. Someone knocks on her door and she ignores it. The blonde is in the writing zone, and doesn't want to stop now. In the background, the knocking becomes more insistent. It sets her on edge a bit, but it's not the full on trying to knock down the door that John would do.

Annabeth groans in annoyance. She gets up, unlocks the door, and throws it open. She stops and raises a brow when she sees a slightly impatient Percy.

"Percy, wha-" She starts.

"Do you know how to dye hair?" He interrupts.

Annabeth eyes him, confusion evident on her face. "What?"

"Do you know how to dye hair?" He asks again, this time even more impatient than he already seemed.

"Yes...?" Her tone trials off as if it's a question rather than an answer. Apparently, that was enough for Percy because he grabs her by the wrist and starts to drag into his apartment.

"Good. I need your help."

Gently, she extracts her arm from his grip, but still follows him deeper into the apartment.

"Why do you need my help. And why does it involve hair dye?" She questioned him, but Annabeth already knew what his request was most likely going to be.

Percy enters a bathroom and she steps in to see a camera already set up. He looks at her, pleading silently.

She sighs. _Fuck it._ "Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Two hours later, Annabeth is sat on Percy's couch. Percy sat next to her, hair dyed bright blue. She kept looking at it. He glances at her and runs a hand through his hair. It wasn't that it looked bad. Personally, the blonde that she had done a damn good job.

"Does it really look that different?" He asks self consciously.

"Definitely." She confirms. "But, it also suits you." It really did.

He grins at her before digging back in to the Chinese takeout they had ordered. Currently, the two are binge watching _Criminal Minds_ on Netflix after discovering they both loved the show.

Annabeth turned back to the show. Oddly enough, she was more comfortable with Percy than either Thalia or Piper. There was something about him that had a calming effect on her. She noticed while they were cooking breakfast the other day. He was funny, kind. Nothing like John. That's probably what it was. The vibe Percy gave off was completely different to John's.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

The blonde blinked as she pulled out of her own head. "Sorry, what?"

He pauses the show and turns to her. He repeats his question.

Annabeth shifts uncomfortably, wariness clear in her eyes. "What- what is it?"

Percy hesitates, before softly asking, "How did you get that scar?"

The blonde froze at the question, but it didn't totally surprise her. She had been waiting for one of her neighbors to ask. Eventually, everyone did. The scar on her collarbone burned just as it did that day she acquired it.

"Oh, um, I'm just really clumsy." She answered vaguely. It wasn't a total lie. Fine, a lie by omission, but whatever.

Percy expression changes from slight concern to full on concerned. She knew by the look in his eyes that he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Unable to look him in the face anymore, she grabbed the remote and turned the show back on. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. Talking about it meant reliving it, and she already did that enough in her dreams.

Annabeth kept her eyes on the show, silently praying for him to drop the subject. She inwardly sighs in relief as he turns back to the T.V. as well. The blonde could tell her wanted to ask for more detail, but he doesn't.

 _Thank you_.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **Jester:**_ **Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **A fight is coming, don't you worry. There definitely be progress because of it.**

 ** _Abby_ : Here's the update! I hope you liked this one too!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Can you guy believe that it's chapter 7 already? This chapter is a long one! There are 2 songs in this chapter: 'Cold As You' by Taylor Swift and 'You Don't Know' by Katelyn Tarver. Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **~~~ASW**

Annabeth and Percy both look away from the T.V. when the front door opens. Jason, Thalia, and Piper stood in the doorway. They stand frozen for a second, just staring at Percy's hair. Thalia is the first one to start laughing, soon after Jason and Piper join in.

"OH MY GOD!" Thalia cackles. "You actually did it! You look like smurf!"

Percy shrugs. "A bet's a bet. I'm just holding up my end of it."

"Still," Jason chuckles out. "You- your hair is _blue_ , Perce. Please tell me you filmed it."

"I feel slightly insulted that you felt the need to ask." Percy remarked. Jason rolled his eyes and collapsed in a chair. Piper looked between Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth dyed his hair for him." Piper stated.

Thalia, who had already taken up her favorite spot, the loveseat, smirked. "Of course, she did. Why else would she be here?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, frowning slightly. "I was basically forced."

Percy scoffs. "You were not."

"You quite literally dragged me out of my apartment." She retorted.

"I let you go, and you still followed!"

"I was curious!"

"You still did it of your own free will." Percy pointed out. Annabeth merely stuck out her tongue at him. At the sound of Piper's laughter, they turned. Said girl had her phone out and pointed at them.

"What?" She asked innocently, pocketing the device.

Annabeth spends the next two hours listening to stories from the three. Most of the stories were full of the others' embarrassment, to which they groaned and threw pillows at the storyteller. They ordered pizza and Annabeth somehow ends up sharing how she almost blew up her high school's Chem lab after her lab partner had handed her the wrong vile.

"So, let me get this straight," Percy shifted so he could face her better. "You started a _fire_ in your school?"

"A small fire!" Annabeth corrected indignantly. Her three neighbors dissolved into laughter around her. "It was a very _tiny_ fire. And it wasn't even my fault!" They only laugh louder. Slightly annoyed, the blonde checks the time on her phone.

"Okay," She stands up. "I need to get home. I have class tomorrow and I still have to finish that English paper that Percy so rudely dragged me away from."

"Wait, no!" Piper whines, grabbing at her arm. "Stay longer! Please!"

Annabeth laughs softly and gently extracted her arm from the girl's hold. "It's late, Piper. I have to go now."

Piper took ahold of her arm again. "Play one song for us before you go. Please?" Annabeth sighed and looked at the brunette.

"Fine, one song. One." She repeated firmly, holding up a finger. Piper squeals and snuggles back Jason. They were currently sharing the longue chair, while Percy and Annabeth occupied the couch.

"I'll go get my guitar." Percy offers, but doesn't actually wait for a reply before walking off. He returns in under a minute, and hands her the guitar. He sits back down next to her, looking just about as interested as Piper. Actually, everyone was looking staring at her expectantly. Ignoring their eyes, she checks and makes sure it's in tune. The blonde can see Piper recording her out of the corner of her eyes, too.

Annabeth clears her throat and starts to play, already regretting it.

 _You have a way of coming_ _e_ _asily to me_

 _And when you take_ _y_ _ou take the very best of me_

 _So I start a fight_ _'cause I need to feel something_

 _And you do what you want_

 _'Cause I'm not what you wanted_

 _Oh, what a shame,_ _w_ _hat a rainy ending_

 _Given to a perfect day_

 _Just walk away_

 _Ain't no use defending words_

 _That you'll never say_

 _And now that I'm sitting here_

 _Thinking it through_

 _I've never been anywhere_

 _Cold as you_

 _You put up walls_

 _And paint them all_

 _A shade of gray_

 _And I stood there loving you_

 _And wished them all away_

 _And you come away_

 _With a great little story_

 _Of a mess of a dreamer_

 _With the nerve to adore you_

 _Oh, what a shame_

 _What a rainy ending_

 _Given to a perfect day_

 _Just walk away_

 _Ain't no use defending words_

 _That you'll never say_

 _And now that I'm sitting here_

 _Thinking it through_

 _I've never been anywhere_

 _Cold as you_

 _You never did give_

 _A damn thing, honey_

 _But I cried, cried for you_

 _And I know you wouldn't_

 _Have told nobody if I died_

 _Died for you_

 _Died for you_

 _Oh, what a shame_

 _What a rainy ending_

 _Given to a perfect day_

 _Every smile you fake_

 _Is so condescending_

 _Counting all the scars you made_

 _And now that sitting here_

 _Thinking it through_

 _I've never been anywhere_

 _Cold as you_

 _Ooh, woah_

Annabeth blinks a few times, willing the tears in her eyes to go away. Thankfully, they do. She looks around the room. Percy, Jason, Piper, and Thalia were staring at her, eyes wide. She set down the guitar and rubs her arms self-consciously.

Percy is the first one to break the silence. "That was..."

"Amazing." Jason supplied, to which Percy and the girls nodded.

"Annabeth," Thalia breathed. "You have a gorgeous voice."

The blonde blushes. "You're exaggerating. I really don't."

Piper shakes her head frantically. "No, Annabeth, really. Your song, too. It was beautiful, and super sad. I almost started crying."

"What's the story behind it?" Percy tentatively asks..

Annabeth shrinks back farther, and mumbles, "An ex of mine." She needs to get out of there. "I sang a song, and now I'm leaving. Bye!" She was out the door and in her apartment before they could stop her. Annabeth threw herself on to her bed. She shouldn't have sung that song. She knew she was going to regret, and here she was - regretting it.

Shocker.

The blonde knew she had run away, but she didn't care. Running has kept her safe. Annabeth can feel herself starting to like hanging out with her neighbors. That terrifies her.

* * *

For the next week, Annabeth avoids Percy and the others. She's been dodging calls and only giving short replies when they text her. She isn't quite sure how she had their number saved in her phone; she suspects Piper. The blonde even skipped Girls' Night. She half expected Piper to come kicking down her door demanding that she come over, but there was no such incident.

Though, she wouldn't have blamed the girl, even if Annabeth does have her reasons. She can't afford to become attached. Being attached meant you trusted them, and she can't do that to herself. If she trusts someone again, and they turn out to be the wrong person - Annabeth doesn't think she could survive that again. No, she knows she wouldn't be able to survive it.

She is way too fragile, despite how strong she tries to be. She's already so broken, her heart can't take anymore cracks.

She's just unlocking her door after a long day of classes and then lesson with Hallie. Classes had been normal, but Hallie was having a bad day. Her little student had been obstinate and difficult the entire lesson. She wouldn't even tell her teacher what was wrong.

"Annabeth?"

The blonde froze and the sound of Percy's voice. Slowly, she turned to face him, face already morphing into a guarded expression. He looked confused and slightly concerned.

"What is it, Percy?" She asks coldly. She didn't miss the slight shock on his face. That shocked turned into annoyance, confusion, and little hurt.

It made her feel like shit. Especially when Percy's only ever been nice to her. She pushed it down, she had to do this. She needed to protect herself, and a part of her wanted to protect him, too. She knew that she was dangerous. Every thing in her life has gone wrong, and she had to keep others from getting pulled in.

The only reason she allowed herself have a small connection with Hallie was because she had to teach the girl. Hallie was the type of student that needed a connection with her teacher to help her learn.

"You've been avoiding us." He states.

Annabeth merely stares blankly at him.

"Why?" He presses.

"Percy, I'm really tired. Can we talk about this another time?" She asks. She really _is_ tired, but, mostly, she wanted to get away form this conversation. This wasn't something she wanted to do.

His eyes slightly narrow in annoyance. "Only if you promise to stop avoiding us. We miss you."

That shocked her, but something hung in the air: a type of tension. She could tell there was something Percy wasn't saying, but she didn't care what. Instead, Annabeth fortifies her walls.

" _Miss me_?" She scoffs. That hurts both him and her, but she doesn't show it. "You barely know me."

Percy is adamant though. "We still miss you."

Annabeth sighs. She knows he's not going to give up. "If I promise to go to Girls' Night again, will you leave?"

He nods and she goes into her apartment, locking both him and the conversation out.

* * *

Annabeth keeps her promise. She goes to the next Girls' Night, and despite Piper and Thalia's attempts, she doesn't let herself connect. She leaves as soon as she can. The blonde is only able to breathe easier once she's alone.

A few days later, she opens her door to find Percy. He drags her over to his apartment ignoring her protests that she has schoolwork to do. She stays for an hour, but leaves with the excuse that she has to study. There's protest, but they let her go. She can see the hurt and confusion in their eyes, but she ignores it. She cannot take that risk.

Annabeth is writing in her songbook, when there's a knock on her door. Already building up her walls, she opens the door. Percy stands there, and she's not surprised.

"We need to talk." Percy says, pushing past her.

"Percy!" Annabeth protests. "Wait a minute!" She lets the door swing shut as she follows him further into her apartment. Percy stood with his arms crossed, a determined look on his face.

"You've been avoiding us."

Annabeth blanches. "I have not!" She's been detached. There's a difference. At least, that's what she's been telling herself.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, you have. You may have been hanging out with us, but only if I drag you over. You've been distant too. I mean, you've been reserved since we met, but now it's worse. You were finally starting to open up, but then you disappeared. Annabeth, that hurts. We've been trying to get to know you, and you keep pulling away!"

"What are you getting at, Percy?" Annabeth demands, now annoyed. She doesn't even try to deny the accusations. Mostly, she's annoyed that Percy barged into her home and started demanding answers for something he wouldn't understand.

"What I want to know, Annabeth," Percy maintained a steady tone. "Is why? Why are being so distant with us? We want to be your friends, but you won't let us."

She could hear the anger in his voice. It made her tense up, but he wasn't yelling. That was good, yelling meant danger. She took a moment to calm herself.

"I don't need friends, Percy." Annabeth snaps. "I'm just fine on my own."

Percy gapes at the blonde. "Oh my god, Annabeth, I want to know who hurt you so badly that you can't trust anyone. I want to know who destroyed your faith on people, so I can personally go and punch them in the face."

Annabeth looks away from him, rubbing her eyes. "Well, if you figure out how to punch life in the face, let me know." She winces at how defeated she sounds.

Percy eyes soften, and she can feel the tears coming. So, the blonde turns around, and chokes out, "Leave, please." She cringes at how her voice is thick with emotion. There's silence for a moment, then, footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing.

Wiping at her eyes, she goes over to her piano, and sits down.

 _I know you've got the best intentions_

 _Just trying to find the right_ _words to say_

 _Promise, I've already learned my lesson_

 _But right now, I wanna be not okay_

 _I'm so tired, sitting here waiting_

 _If I hear one more "Just be patient"_

 _It's always gonna stay the same_

 _So, let me just give up_

 _Let me just let go_

 _If this isn't good for me_

 _Well, I don't wanna know_

 _Let me just stop trying_

 _Let me just stop fighting_

 _I don't want your good advice_

 _Or reasons why I'm alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _Can't stop these feet from sinking_

 _And it's starting to show on me_

 _You're staring while I'm blinking_

 _But, just don't tell me what you see_

 _So over all this bad luck_

 _Hearing one more "Keep your head up"_

 _Is it ever gonna change?_

 _So, let me just give up_

 _Let me just let go_

 _If this isn't good for me_

 _Well, I don't wanna know_

 _Let me just stop trying_

 _Let me just stop fighting_

 _I don't want your good advice_

 _Or reasons why I'm alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _Just like you understand_

 _Don't try to pull me back_

 _So, let me just give up_

 _Let me just let go_

 _If this isn't good for me_

 _Well, I don't wanna know_

 _Let me just stop trying_

 _Let me just stop fighting_

 _I don't want your good advice_

 _Or reasons why I'm alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _You don't know, you don't know_ , y _ou don't know_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _You don't know, you don't know_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _You don't know what it's like_

Annabeth remembers how her father tried to cheer her up after everything with John. He was unusually attentive to her, and at first it was nice. Then, slowly, it started building up. She knew he was trying to understand her, but he just didn't. He didn't know what is was like to be terrified of someone you're in love with. He didn't get how she stayed with him those couple years.

He just _didn't get it_. Annabeth knew she wasn't the only one to go through that situation, but she felt like she was. Then, one day, she just snapped. She almost did it. She almost killed herself, but last second, she didn't. Truthfully, she doesn't really know why she changed her mind, but she did.

* * *

Annabeth knocks on the Noble's front door. She waited expectantly for Mrs. Noble open the door as usual. The older woman works from home so she can take care of Hallie along with her work.

To the blonde's surprise, Hallie is the one to throw open the door. The little girl takes one look at her teacher and immediately bursts into tears. Concerned, Annabeth guides her student into the front living room and sit her down on the couch.

"Do you want me to go get you mom?" She asks gently.

"No!" Hallie cried, clutching on to Annabeth's arm.

"Okay, okay," The blonde tried to calm the girl. "What's wrong?" Hallie crawled into Annabeth's lap. The older girl stiffened at the unexpected action, but then relaxed.

She tried asking again, but he little girl buried her face in the blonde's shoulder and shook her head.

"Hallie," Annabeth prodded gently. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Hallie pulls her face away from her teacher's shoulder. Annabeth gently wipes away the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Mom," The little girl sniffles. "Mom's having a baby."

 _Oh_. Annabeth realized. _That's what's wrong_.

Choosing her words carefully, she consoled the girl. "You don't want to share your parents, do you?" Hallie shook her head, brown eyes still teary. "Did you know that I'm also a big sister?"

"No." The little girl asks, resting her head on Annabeth's shoulder.

"When I was twelve, my dad and my stepmom had my little brothers."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Can I tell you a secret?" She lowers her voice to whisper.

Hallie perks up. The girl loves secrets. "Yes."

"I didn't want to share either." It's true in a certain sense.

Hallie stares at her, wide eyed. "You didn't?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Nope, but after a while I got excited." Now, that was a lie. She might love her brothers, but she was never very excited for their arrival.

"Me too?"

The blonde nodded. "I guarantee it. You'll be a great big sister too. Just think about it, you'll have someone to play with at home." Annabeth felt bad for the little white lie she had told the young girl, but it was necessary. Seeing as Hallie was in a better mood. She switched gears.

"Let's start our lesson, yeah?"

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 ** _nihal27:_ Thank you!**

 ** _BethnPercy:_ I'm glad you caught up. Sadly, yes, Annabeth overcoming her past is the point of this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 ** _GirlishlyGreek:_ Thanks for the long review, Kat! I don't really know I how I manage both feelings, it just kinda happens. Lol. I**' **m glad you enjoyed Percy dying his hair. And my updating schedule is pretty vague. My goal is two chapters a week (I've been doing good w/ this, but y'know how life can be), but I don't have any specific days set. And as much as I would love to make the chapters longer, I have a plan written out. So length really depends on what's going to happen in each chapter.**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **I'm glad you like the blue hair idea.**

 _ **DarkenRay:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm happy you like my story!**

 _ **heihi:**_ **I'm happy you found me! I also love music, so that just added to the story idea.**


	9. Chapter 8

**HAVE ANY OF YOU HEARD LITTLE MIX'S NEW SINGLE?! I'M DYING ITS SO GOOD *clears throat* I would also like to wish a very happy birthday to my best friend and soulmate Bittersweet Treats! Okay, on story related notes: Due to scheduling reasons, there will only be one chapter this week, and one chapter next week. God, I LOVED writing this chapter. Song in this chapter is 'Running Out of Air' by Johannajoins. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

When Annabeth wakes up, she's already dreading the day. It's noon and she had nightmares all night. It has been exactly three years since Sasha died. The dreams were all about her old piano teacher.

A tidal wave of grief hits her when she look at the picture of her and the older woman on her nightstand. Annabeth rolls out of bed and takes a long shower. After, she calls Alec. They talk for a long time. She speaks to Mikhail for a little. She has to hang up before she starts bawling. She lays back down in her bed, not wanting to move. It was her free day. No classes and no lessons with Hallie.

 _She and Sasha sat on Sasha's couch. Annabeth's five and her father is going to be late picking her up from her lesson. She and Sasha are eating popcorn and watching_ Anastasia _on the T.V. in the living room._ _Her smaller self is snuggled up to the older woman, eyes focused intently on the movie. Sasha's running her fingers through Annabeth's curls and she can remember slowly drifting off._

Annabeth opens her eyes, but no tears fall. Instead, she just feel empty. No emotion, just numb to everything. She lays there, gripping her picture of Sasha. God, she missed her so much. Sasha was more of a mother to her than her actual mother. The woman was there when her mom left, she was there when her dad remarried. Sasha had been there for everything.

The blonde spends a majority of the day laying in bed, not doing anything. She can't bring herself to move. It's been three years, but the pain of the reminder is still so fresh in her heart. She knows it pathetic, but the pain is still there, hidden under all the numbness. It's cold here in New York. In California, it had been an unusually warm day. To Annabeth, it felt as if the universe was mocking her pain.

Eventually, the blonde gets up and wanders over to her piano. She figures that it'll help if she plays something.

 _I hold my breath_

 _What went wrong?_

 _The water's cold_

 _I've been here too long_

 _Stolen by the thieves_

 _All the colors that we used to see_

 _I'm by the reefs_

 _Got to find the missing part of me_

 _But, I can't find_

 _You down here_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _You'd see it in my eyes_

 _I need you_

 _I beg for you to come_

 _Just hold me_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _I heard your voice_

 _I cried your name_

 _The sharks won't leave_

 _But I thought you came_

 _They feel my fear_

 _They can taste the blood_

 _From miles away_

 _I'm in the dark_

 _They would laugh_

 _I'm such an easy prey_

 _But, I can't find_

 _You down here_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _You'd see it in my eyes_

 _I need you_

 _I beg for you to come_

 _Just hold me_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _I can't believe I lost you_

 _I can't believe you're gone_

 _But I promise you_

 _I'll find my way home_

 _But, I can't find_

 _You down here_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _You'd see it in my eyes_

 _I need you_

 _I beg for you to come_

 _Just hold me_

 _I'm running out of air_

 _I'm running out of air_

Annabeth had been right. Playing something had helped, but the sadness was still there. It always was.

There's a light rapping at her door, and she gets up, then answers it. Percy stands there, blue hair and all, tension in his body. They haven't spoken since their argument a few days prior.

"Hey," He simply says. "I was just getting home from my mom's. You sounded upset and I just - Are you okay?" Annabeth stares at him blankly for a half second. He's looking at her with so much genuine concern, and she can't do it anymore.

Percy catches her as she crumples to floor in tears. She doesn't even tense up at his touch, she's crying so hard. The blonde barely registers the fact that he's asking her what's wrong as he sits her down on the couch. She sobs into her hands as Percy rubs gentle circles on her back. He lets her cry in silence for a long time.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" He asks carefully. She just shakes her head, wiping furiously at her tears.

He hands her a glass of water that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Annabeth hadn't even noticed him get up and get the drink. She hiccups and takes a small sip. She starts to calm down, feeling ridiculous.

Percy tries again. "Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

Annabeth shakes her head, sniffling. "It's nothing."

Percy gives her look. "Annabeth, you've been crying for the past ten minutes, it obviously isn't nothing."

She starts to stand up. "I'm fine, Percy. Sorry for bothering you."

"You didn't bother me. I'm worried about you." He gently pulls her back down.

"Don't." She replies, not looking at him. She can feel his eyes on her face.

"Why do you do that?" He questions, still staring at her.

"Do what?" Annabeth asks as she finishes her water.

Percy frowns. "Push people away. Why do you do that? Isn't it lonely?"

The blonde glances around the room. "No, it's safer. If I'm alone, I can't get hurt."

"You don't mean that." Percy insists, shaking his head.

Annabeth turns and looks him in the eyes. "That's the thing, Percy. I really do." The look he gives her almost breaks her heart.

She stands up, and starts to walk towards the kitchen, but her foot catches on an upturned corner of the rug, tripping her. The blonde catches herself, but the glass flies out of her hand. It shatters on floor. Immediately, Annabeth freezes. She starts to shake, and drops to her knees. All she can see is flashes of blood and all she hears is the haunting echoes of yelling. Memories of pain flying to the front of her memory before she can even realize it's only memories.

The walls start to close in and she's crying. Chest tightening, Annabeth starts to hyperventilate. She doesn't even register that she's rambling and begging for forgiveness. Words tumble from her mouth. Words that she's repeated over and over again to no avail. Her attempts for mercy always went in vain, yet she continued her frail attempts.

The blonde flinches violently as warm hands wrap around her wrists, her hands clutching her head. Faintly, a voice calls her name, but she can't focus on it. Memories distort the present with the past, and all she can think is _I'm sorry, don't, please, stop_ '.

Her hands are pulled down. Warmth touches her cheeks and green fills her vision. The faded voice in the background grows louder, stronger. Her mind latches on to the color and the sound of the voice.

"Annabeth, focus on my voice and count with me - four, nine, three, eighteen." Her mind muddles in confusion as it tries to process the command. The voice repeats the command, this time with different numbers, still out of order.

"Annabeth, Annabeth! Six, one, twenty-two, fifteen."

"Six...o-one... " She gasps out. "tw-twenty-two, fifteen."

Percy's face comes into focus. "Good, good. Two, nine, five, seven."

"Two, nine, five... seven." Annabeth grips his arms, her breath starts to even out.

He gives her another string of out of order numbers and she repeats them. The blonde lets go of his arms, and he slowly moves his hands from her face to her hands. He searches her face, worry in his eyes. Annabeth looks down, shame and embarrassment keeping her from keeping his gaze.

"Thank you." She offers pathetically. Her voice comes out cracked and strained.

Percy squeezes her hands and it makes her look up. She retracts her hand from his, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar contact. He smiles consolingly at her.

"Are you okay now?" He asks, still checking for anything amiss. The blonde nods, the panic attack was over. Annabeth looks at the shattered glass next to her. Percy had somehow pulled her a few inches away from the sharp mess.

"I told you I was clumsy." She laughs weakly, but there's no humor to it. Only sorrow.

Percy's eyes travel down to the scar, she hadn't noticed her finger trace down the scar. His eyes flick back up to hers. The look of grim realization crosses his face and the green in his eyes darken. He pulls her into a hug, arms tight around her. Her body stiffens as she's trapped against him, but she doesn't pull away.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." Percy's voice shook with emotion.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Annabeth questions, voice muffled by his shoulder.

With assurance in his voice, he answers, "Because I want to be your friend, and friends are there for each other." Something makes the blonde release the tension in her body, and allow herself to sink into the hug. His arms tighten minutely, but she could feel it.

And, suddenly, having friends didn't sound all that bad anymore.

Percy releases her, and a part of Annabeth deep down inside her doesn't want him too. He helps her to her feet and guides her back over to the couch, making sure that her bare feet avoid the shards of glass. The blonde starts to protest. She's the one who dropped the glass, she should clean it up.

"No, no, no." He objects, makes her sit back down. "You sit here and gather your thoughts."

She sinks back into her couch, running her hands through her hair. A few minutes later, Percy sits back down next to her. The blonde doesn't look up at him, she keep her eyes on her lap. She still feels ashamed of her panic attack. She can't believe she was so stupid and dropped that glass. She knows that loud noises like breaking glass and yelling trigger her panic attacks.

"Annabeth," He lightly touches her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." She looks up at him, then lowers her eyes again. He lets out a puff of air and makes her look at him. "I know what you're thinking. Stop it. You can't help it if something triggers an attack. Not right now. Not when you're still so fragile."

"I just feel so helpless." She whispers. The blonde closes her eyes and buries her face in her hands. She's feels so pathetic, and it's aggravating. She hates that feeling.

"I want you to do something for me." He pulls her hands away from her face, holding them. "I want you to stop isolating yourself. It isn't healthy."

Annabeth falters at his insistent tone. "Okay." She lets him carefully pull her into another hug.

Percy's hug is different from the ones John would give her. Her ex would almost crush her against him, in a possessive sort of way. Sometimes, he'd hold her so tight she had trouble breathing. But, Percy held her firm enough for her feel comfortable, but loose enough so that she could pull away anytime she wanted.

The blonde is just about to pull away when Percy whispers, "If you ever want to talk about it - or anything, really. I'm willing to listen."


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, there's no song in this chapter, and it's really short, BUT we do get a look at what happened while Annabeth dyed Percy's hair blue! This will also be the only chapter for this week. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

It's past midnight, and Annabeth can't sleep. Percy left about an hour ago.

 _I want to be your friend. I want to be your friend. I want to be your friend._

It echoes in her head like a mantra. Truthfully, she is lonely and the time she spent with her neighbors was actually kind of nice. It let her relax a little. Percy even made her laugh for the first time in months. She could forget about her past for a little while. Without meaning to, Annabeth let him get close, and, surprisingly, she didn't care.

Annabeth stares at her dark ceiling. Sleep's starting to look impossible. She sits up and grabs her laptop from the empty side of her bed. If she closes her eyes, she can still see the faint outline of John. A shudder crawls its way through her body. She still can't believe that she used to sleep in the same bed with him. Especially when some of the abuse moved into the bedroom.

Shaking her head, she turns on the device. She pulls up YouTube, and starts watch random videos, really anything she's interested. Scrolling through her recommended when she stops on one of Percy's videos. It's titled ' _So... I lost a bet...'_. She clicks it.

When the video loads, she and Percy appear. He introduces the video and her. She smiles at her on camera grimace as Percy explains that she will be helping him dye his hair. The clip cuts away to a new one. Percy is sat in a chair, with Annabeth behind him. She has gloves on, and her fingers are in his hair. She faintly remembers the following conversation.

"I still don't know why you don't have Piper or Thalia or even Jason help you with this." She hears herself grumble.

Percy stares straight ahead. "They're all busy and this is the only free time I have this week."

"Remind me why you're doing this again?"

Percy sulks slightly. "I lost a bet."

Annabeth watches herself raise an eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

"Uh..." Percy's eyes widen in a slight alarm. "That's not important!"

On video Annabeth has an unimpressed look on her face. "Okay... You do realize that I could be doing something more _productive_ with my time, right?"

Percy looks at the camera with mock indignation. "Like what?"

"Like the incredibly important English paper that you so rudely dragged me away from." She watches herself reply with a pointed look.

"Pfft." Percy waves a hand. "You can do that later. I'm way more fun."

"Hmm. You're right. You are way more fun."

She can see the shock on his face when he looks in the mirror behind the camera. "Really?"

A sly smile works it's way on to her face. "Slightly."

Percy pouts. "Rude."

"Honest." She replies with a grin.

Annabeth smiles at the recorded conversation. This was one of the few moments she actually allowed herself to relax and have a little fun. The blonde felt almost guilty when she had fun, true fun. It's like she can still hear John's voice yelling at her, telling her the she is lucky to have him and that she doesn't deserve to be happy. Now, she knows that they were lies.

They'd always been lies, but sometimes... she didn't know. It just felt too real. Annabeth loathed the fact that she believed him and everything he ever told her. Dating him was like being in a cage, but in some sick, twisted sense, she didn't mind being trapped. Sometimes, being in that cage felt safe. Secure. Not everyday was bad, there were some good ones. Even with the beatings and everything else, he'd bring her roses or let her pick what movie to watch.

Annabeth shakes her head, pushing the thoughts away. She finishes the video before scrolling down to the comment section. She reads some of them.

 _OMG! Peeerrrrccccyyyy you look amazing! Loving the blue!_

 _I really like this new neighbor. She's pretty and funny_

 _"Slightly" lol she got you man_

 _Blue is so your color_

 _Are you guys dating?_

 _New girlfriend?_

Annabeth ignores the girlfriend questions. She scrolls down and there are some questions about her scar, which she hadn't realized was visible when she had been dying Percy's hair. She ignores those questions too. The blonde watches a few more videos, and her neighbors are funnier than she would like to admit. When she looks at the clock again, it's late and she's finally tired.

* * *

Annabeth is sitting at her kitchen table when there's a loud rapping on her door. Sighing, she gets up and opens the door. Piper smiles at her, a camera in one hand and a makeup bag in the other.

"Hi," Annabeth greets her warily.

"I need your help." Piper says in lieu of a hello.

Annabeth subconsciously leans back, eyes narrowing. "With what?"

"I need a model for a video. I would use one of my sisters, but Silena's at work, Lacy's at school, and no one likes Drew." The brunette explains.

Annabeth's brow creases. "Why not Thalia?"

"You're kidding." Piper gives her a look. "The only makeup she wears is eyeliner. Seriously, that girl loves her black eyeliner."

"I don't know..."

Piper gives her a pleading look. "Please? This makeup look would look way better on you than me. We can order some take out, and maybe watch _Mamma Mia_ after."

Annabeth closes her eyes. She didn't now whether to love or hate the fact that Piper somehow knows her weakness. Then, Percy's voice telling her to stop isolating herself fills her head. "... Fine."

Piper smiles even brighter than before and throws her arms around the blonde. "Annie, you're a lifesaver! Can I call you Annie? I'm gonna call you Annie!" The brunette tears herself away, immediately heading towards the bathroom.

Annabeth watched her go, slightly out of breath. If Piper was anything, it's a whirlwind. Shaking her head, a small smile on her lips, she closes the door.

* * *

Annabeth keeps her eyes closed as Piper works her "magic". At least that's what the brunette has been calling it for the past hour. The girl talks on to the camera, explaining and demonstrating what she's doing. The blonde wasn't really listening, she let her mind wander, thinking through schoolwork and lesson plans for Hallie.

"So, Annie," Piper says conversationally. "Have you ever worn this much makeup before?"

Annabeth answers, carefully choosing her words. "Actually, I have." What she doesn't say is that it was because she was covering bruises.

 _The blonde winces as she applies concealer over the darkening bruises on her face and neck. Typically, she doesn't wear much makeup, it's never been her thing. Though she is incredibly impressed by the makeup artists she's seen online. She might not wear a lot of makeup, but she appreciates talent when she sees it._

 _"ANNABETH!" She jumps at the abruptness of her stepmom's yell. "HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"_

 _"C-coming!" She calls back quickly._

"Annabeth?" The sound of Piper's voice catches her attention.

"Hm?" The blonde blinks, returning to the present. "Sorry, what?"

Piper gives her a concerned look. "You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, yeah. Just thinking."

"Okay, you just seemed a little..." The brunette makes a vague motion. "Distant almost."

Annabeth shakes her head. "No, I'm good. Sorry."

After about ten minutes, Piper's finished. Slowly, the blonde turns to look in the mirror. She looks like a whole new person. She looks like a version of herself that has never existed: an unbroken Annabeth. A version of her that will never be able to become a reality. A perfect her, unblemished and whole.

If only that was reality.


	11. Chapter 10

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's fucking FREEZING where I live, so I'm locking myself in my house and watching Hocus Pocus while eating a shit ton of chocolate that will most likely make me throw up. On a slightly unrelated note, mom has already started watching Christmas movies and listening to Christmas music. Help me. Please, I beg of you. IM SLOWLY GOING INSANE. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas, just not before Thanksgiving.**

 **We're also back to two chapters a week!** **I was in a rush last week and didn't get to do my replies to your comments. So here they are:**

 _ **Bookworm's fanfics:**_ **I love them too! Mixer forever!**

 _ **Jester:**_ **As said** **up above, I was in a rush to get the chapter uploaded and didn't have time to put the little preview. Sorry, but thanks for your kind words!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **I feel you, I get emotional when writing the Percabeth.**

 _ **NinjaGirl117:**_ **I glad you found me! I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **Guest: I'm so glad!**

 _ **GirlishlyGreek:**_ **Oh my god, Kat, I swear I'm not trying to kill you! lol I just get emotional when writing, so things just kind of... happen. I'm just a hot mess, really. Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

It's officially a week before Halloween and Annabeth can't go two minutes without Hallie talking about it. Eventually, she just gives up on trying to get Hallie to focus and they talk about what apparently is the little girl's favorite holiday. It's not that Annabeth doesn't like Halloween, she loved it when she was little, too. It's just that it brings up a lot of memories. Sad, painful memories.

"Miss Annabeth, Miss Annabeth!" Hallie bounces up and down, tugging on the blonde's arm. She looks at the smaller girl, who was standing beside the piano bench, looking ecstatic.

"What is it, Hals?"

The little girl grins at the nickname, then proceeds to pull her teacher to her feet. "Come on, I want to show you my costume!"

Annabeth allows herself to be dragged out of the room, a up the stairs, down the hall, and into Hallie's bedroom. The room was full of your typical little girl things, which Hallie was more or less a typical little girl in a certain sense. They are things Annabeth never received when she was young. The blonde's eyes widened at the amount of stuffed animals.

"That is an impressive collection you've got going on there, kiddo." She motions to the pile.

Hallie, who was searching through her closet, gives a muffled reply. "Thanks!"

Annabeth chuckles as her student emerges with a green dress in her arms. She lays it out on the bed and the blonde immediately recognized the costume.

"Princess Tiana, huh?" She observes.

Hallie jumps up and down, unable to contain her excitement. "It's perfect, right? I look just like her!"

Annabeth shakes her head. "No, you don't." The smile drops from her student's face, and Annabeth grins. "You even prettier."

"Miss Annabeth!" The younger girl groans. "That was mean!"

Annabeth laughs. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, there you girls are!" Mrs. Noble's voice comes from behind the blonde.

"Hello, ma'am, Hallie wanted to show me her Halloween costume." Annabeth explains, motioning to said costume.

"I can see." Her boss replied with a smile. "How about you, Annabeth? What are your plans for this Halloween?"

"Oh, nothing, really." The blonde waves her hands. "I was planning on staying home, eating candy, and watching some movies."

Suddenly, Hallie pipes up. "Oh, oh, oh! Mommy, can Miss Annabeth go trick-or-treating with me?" The mother and Annabeth's eyes widen in surprise at the question.

Mrs. Noble looks to her daughter's teacher. "Annabeth, would you care to join us for Halloween?"

Annabeth blinks in surprise. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Hallie gives her puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please? Pretty please with cherries on top? It would be so much fun!"

Annabeth hesitates. "I guess I could come over." Hallie cheers with happiness and hugs her.

* * *

The second Annabeth arrives at her door after work, a blue haired head pokes out of the opposite apartment.

Annabeth squints at his timing. "Were you _waiting_ for me?"

Percy's eyes nervously flicker away than back to hers. "You can't prove that."

"Okay," She says trying not to smile, and he grins at her. "What's up?"

"What're your plans for Halloween?" He asks, watching her carefully.

Annabeth proceeds to unlock her door. "I'm taking Hallie trick-or-treating with her parents. Why?"

Percy follows her into the apartment. "How did she manage to get the ever elusive Annabeth to agree to that? Wait- let me guess. Puppy dog eyes?"

Annabeth turns to scowl at him from the coat closet. "How did you know?"

"They're your weakness. You can never say no to the puppy dog eyes." He replies nonchalantly, collapsing on her couch.

"I hate that you know that." The blonde grumbles, but Percy only laughs because he knows she doesn't really mean it. She rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same. After that talk they had, Annabeth's become more comfortable around Percy. She's still a little uncomfortable opening up to people, but, slowly, she's getting there. She's allowing herself to spend time with her neighbors and just enjoy their company.

"Well, when you're done with that," Percy settles back on his question. "Do you wanna join me and the others for our annual Halloween movie marathon?"

Annabeth drops down on the couch, kicking of her shoes. "Do I have choice?"

Percy grins. "Not unless you want me to spam text you."

The blonde playfully rolls her eyes. "Figured as much."

* * *

The week passes by in a blur of piano lessons and college classes. Annabeth yawns as she knocks on Percy's door around eight p.m. Chasing after a very energetic Hallie for a good portion of the evening was more tiring than she had originally guessed it would be.

The door swings open and boy with black hair and even darker eyes stands there.

"You're Annabeth?" He asks, looking her up and down. She nods and the boy turns and yells, "Percy, you're girlfriend's here!"

There's peals of laughter from inside the apartment and Annabeth's expression turns into one of confusion.

"I'm not his-" She starts.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEATH BREATH!" Percy yells, annoyed and Annabeth flinches slightly, surprised by the suddenness. 'Death Breath' notices her flinch and tilts his head, looking her over once more. Then, Percy appears next to the boy, smacking him on the back of head, glaring at him.

He turns to the blonde, who was smothering laughter behind her hands. "Sorry about that, this is my other cousin, Nico."

Nico grins at her and then disappears back into the apartment. Percy steps out of the way and Annabeth enters. Jason, Piper, and Thalia call hello to her from their respective places in the living room. She smiles and waves at them. She looks around the room. There were bowls of popcorn and candy with cans of soda on the coffee table. The room was dim with only one lamp turned on. She saw Nico and a blonde guy she didn't recognize on one end of the couch.

"You've just met Nico, and that's his boyfriend, Will." Percy explains, motioning to the unfamiliar blonde guy. "They always join us for Halloween, and they're the other half of Guys' Night."

"You mean the better half." Will corrects, and smiles at Annabeth. Percy just shakes his head, rolling his eyes. She takes it upon herself to plop down on the couch, and he went to stand in front of the television.

"Alright," Percy claps his hands together. "We have four movies to watch tonight, and yes, Nico and Thalia, we have the obligatory horror movie. Tonight we will be watching _Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Babadook,_ and, of course _, The Addams Family._ _"_

For the next few hours, the room is dark with only the light from the T.V. providing a low glow. Popcorn and candy was passed around, and there was an incident involving a pre-shaken (thank Percy for that) soda that Jason opened. The end result was Jason and, therefore, Piper having to go change their clothes.

They're about halfway through _The Babadook_ , when Annabeth has to get up. She throws the blanket that she had been using off her legs and whispers that she's going to the bathroom when Percy gives her a questioning look. She leans against the door, breathing heavily. She had thought that she's be able to stick it out through the movie, but it was just too much.

The blonde's never been a fan of horror movies. John had loved them. In the beginning, he'd beg her to watch one with him and she's have her face buried in his shoulder for most of the movie. Later on, John wouldn't give her a choice, and she'd watch through her fingers. Those nights she'd have nightmares. The nightmares left her exhausted and unable to pay attention in class.

She stands there, thinking back. She remembers how her grades would start to slip and then she'd overwork herself to bring them back up. It was one of the many cycles in her life. Yet, it wasn't the most dangerous or damaging one. That title belonged to her ex. She mainly went through the days numb or terrified. There wasn't much of an in between.

She jumps at the knock on the door.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy calls softly. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She hurries to open the door. He squints against the bathroom light. When his eyes adjust he focuses a concerned gaze on her.

"You don't sound fine." He counters.

Annabeth slumps against counter and rubs her eyes. Percy doesn't say anything, he just leans against the opposite wall and watches her with careful eyes. Neither of them talk for few minutes. The silence is comfortable though. It allows her to organize her thoughts and steel herself for the movie once more.

Percy lightly touches her arm. "You good now?"

The blonde straightens and nods. "Yeah, I'm good." He draws his hand away, and they head back to the living room.

* * *

By the time the movies are all watched, the popcorn is devoured, and the soda gone, it's almost two in the morning. Nico and Will say their goodbyes and nice-to-meet-yous to Annabeth, then leave. Piper had fallen asleep towards the end of the last movie, and Jason carried her off to bed. Thalia had gone off to bed too, she bumped into a wall on the way. Annabeth has stifle a laugh.

The blonde helps Percy clean up the empty soda cans and bowls of popcorn. They spend a good portion of the time cleaning up piles of candy wrappers. While they clean, Percy asks Annabeth about trick-or-treating earlier in the day.

"Actually, it was fun." Annabeth replies, a small smile forming.

Percy grins at her. "Yeah?"

She nods, tossing a candy wrapper in the garbage bag that her neighbor was holding. "Yeah, it was." The blonde stops when she spots him just watching her with a smile. "What?"

Percy shakes his head and picks up another soda can. "Nothing. It's just nice to see you all happy." Annabeth turns away so he doesn't see the blush growing on her cheeks. She's not used to being complimented.

"How old is Hallie again?" He asks.

"She's seven, why?"

Percy shrugs. "She just reminds me of my little sister."

Annabeth looks at him. "You have a sister." He nods and she asks, "How old?"

"Estelle is two." He answers.

"Estelle, huh. Pretty name."

"I thought so too."

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 **lucybubblychase: Thank you!**

 _ **BethnPercy:**_ **She is perfect just the way she is, isn't she? Damaged and all. Thank you for the kind words!**

 _ **The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:**_ **Why thank your for your lovely comment. I, too, wish to bury John alive, but, alas, he's but a fictional character born of my twisted imagination.**


	12. Chapter 11

**WHO HAS HEARD JOAN OF ARC BY LITTLE MIX?! I HAVE AND IM _LIVING_ FOR IT! THE GODDESSES HAVE SLAYED YET AGAIN! SEROUSLY IF YOU HAVENT HEARD LITTLE MIX YOU SHOULD GO CHECK THEM OUT! *ahem* Okay, now that I've got that out of my system - guess who has an extra long chapter for all of you? ME! This one took forever to write. I wanted it just right. I have a heaping pile of Percabeth bonding in store for yall! Song in this chapter is 'Hoodie' by Hey Violet. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

It's early November and Annabeth is freezing. New York is fucking cold compared to California. Annabeth may not be your stereotypical California girl, but she sure is used to the weather there. October and the light dusting of snow had been cold, but it was tolerable, then November hit. She mutters a swear as her gloved fingers fumble to unlock her door.

"You need some help there, Beth?" Percy's voice appears out of nowhere. Annabeth jumps and drops her keys. She doesn't even bother telling him not to call her that. She's long gotten used to the nicknames. Piper and Jason call her Annie, Thalia calls her Bethie or Annie, and Percy calls her Beth. She's just accepted it as fact now.

"Damn it, Percy!" She groans. "You know not to do that."

"Sorry, sorry," Percy laughs, picking up her keys for her and unlocking the door. She notices that the blue in his hair is almost completely faded.

"Yeah," She grumbles, following him into her home. "You sound real sorry." She kicks the door shut as to not let too much cold air into her place. She's taking of her coat when Percy stops her.

"What?" The blonde stops what she's doing.

"Hold on! I need a picture." He replies, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "You look like a snowman."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. Okay, she may be wearing a heavy coat, scarf, hat, and gloves, but she's from California! What do you want her to do? Freeze to death?

"Smile!" Percy said teasingly. The blonde gives the camera a deadpan look. "Aw. You look like you're annoyed with me."

She shrugs off her coat. "Hmm, I wonder why?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Percy exclaims, stopping her _again_.

" _What_?" Annabeth knows she's whining, but she can't find it in herself to care.

"Will you go to the store with me?" He gives her a pleading look.

She gives him an Are-You-Kidding-Me? look. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to go by myself, and I'm your friend." He adds.

Annabeth goes into her kitchen and looks in the fridge and a few cabinets. She groans at the fact that she's in dire need of a few things. "I have to go shopping too. Might as well go now. We're taking my car, and I'm driving."

"Deal!" Percy agrees happily. Hands on her shoulders, he moves her to the door. "Now, lets go."

Once in the car, Percy pulls out his camera. "What's up, guys?! You may notice that I'm in car that is not my own. That's because I'm with... tadaa!" He turns and points the camera at Annabeth.

Still slightly annoyed with her neighbor, she flips off the camera and he laughs. "Annabeth's a bit mad at me right now."

"I'm not _mad_ , I'm _annoyed_. There's a difference." The blonde points out.

"Semantics." Percy quips, then goes back to talking to the device. "We are going to the store."

He talks about random things, pulling Annabeth into the conversation most of the time. They're sitting in traffic, and he's showing the camera the long stretch of cars they're sitting behind when Annabeth, being incredibly bored, starts to sing along to the radio. He quickly turns to capture it, going unnoticed by her.

 _You'd probably think I was psychotic_

 _(If you knew)_

 _What I still got in my closet_

 _(Sad but true)_

 _I slip in on over my shoulders_

 _Something I'll never get over_

 _It makes me feel a little bit closer to you_

 _I can't keep you love_

 _I can't keep your kiss_

 _Gave you everything and all I got was this_

 _I'm still rocking your hoodie_

 _And chewing on the strings_

 _It makes me think about you_

 _So I wear it when I sleep_

 _I kept the broken zipper_

 _A_ _nd cigarette burns_

 _Still rocking your hoodie, baby_

 _Even though it hurts_

 _Still rocking your..._

 _I used to put my hand in your pockets_

 _(Holding on)_

 _The smell of your cologne still on it_

 _(But you're still gone)  
_

 _Slip on over my shoulders_

 _Someone I'll never get over_

 _Makes me feel little bit closer to you_

 _I can't keep you love_

 _I can't keep your kiss_

 _Gave you everything and all I got was this_

 _I'm still rocking your hoodie_

 _And chewing on the strings_

 _It makes me think about you_

 _So, I wear it when I sleep_

 _I kept the broken zipper_

 _A_ _nd cigarette burns_

 _Still rocking your hoodie, baby_

 _Even though it hurts_

 _Still rocking your hoodie_

 _And chewing on the strings_

 _It makes me think about you_

 _So I wear it when I sleep_

 _I kept the broken zipper_

 _A_ _nd cigarette burns_

 _Still rocking your hoodie, baby_

 _Even though it hurts_

 _Still rocking your..._

 _If you want it back_ , _i_ _f you want it back_

 _I'm here waiting_

 _Come take it back, come take it back_

 _If you want it back_ , _i_ _f you want it back_

 _I'm here waiting_

 _Come take it back, come take it back_

 _I'm still rocking your hoodie_

 _And chewing on the strings_

 _It makes me think about you_

 _So I wear it when I sleep_

 _I kept the broken zipper_

 _A_ _nd cigarette burns_

 _Still rocking your hoodie, baby_

 _Even though it hurts_

 _I'm still rocking your hoodie_

 _And chewing on the strings_

 _It makes me think about you_

 _So I wear it when I sleep_

 _I kept the broken zipper_

 _A_ _nd cigarette burns_

 _Still rocking your hoodie, baby_

 _Even though it hurts_

 _I'm still rocking your hoodie_

 _And chewing on the strings_

 _It makes me think about you_

 _So I wear it when I sleep_

 _I kept the broken zipper_

 _A_ _nd cigarette burns_

 _Still rocking your hoodie, baby_

 _Even though it hurts_

 _Still rocking your hoodie..._

* * *

Annabeth watches, holding the camera for once, as Percy looks between the two different chip flavors in his hands.

"I wouldn't risk it." She cautions. "Thalia will murder you." Percy looks at her, down at the chips, and thinks for a second.

"Worth it." He decides, tossing the cracked pepper flavored ones into his shopping cart. The blonde gives the camera disappointed look, shaking her head.

"Fine. Do what you want, but don't complain to me when Thalia retaliates." She warns, placing a bag regular potato chips into her own cart.

He turns to her. "Maybe I will regret it, but Thalia shouldn't have rigged that airhorn in the shower prank." The blond merely snickers at him.

They continue on with their shopping, and the blonde watches as her neighbor places an alarming amount of junk food in his cart.

"You buy entirely too much junk food." Annabeth comments with a look of slight concern.

Percy, who was now holding the camera, zooms in on her cart. "And you don't buy enough."

The blonde's eyes narrow at him. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I never claimed to make sense." He replies, focusing the camera back on her. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Whatever. You appreciate me." Annabeth stares blankly at him for moment before turning and walking away with her cart.

She can hear him laugh behind her. "She didn't deny it! Ladies and gentlemen, that's what we call progress!" Progress for what, though? The fact they're becoming friends, maybe?

About five minutes later, they're standing in a different aisle bickering over which Oreo flavor is better.

"Now way, Beth." Percy shakes his head, arms crossed. "Peanut butter is the best Oreo flavor."

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Annabeth says as she tosses a box of pasta into her cart. "Red velvet is _way_ better than peanut butter."

"Are you kidding me?" Percy asks, looking slightly offended. "Grab two angel hair for me."

Annabeth hands two boxes of angel hair pasta to her neighbor. "Here, and I'm not kidding. Have you every tried the red velvet? It's like heaven in a cookie."

Percy drops the boxes in his cart. "Thanks. Puh-lease. Nothing is better than peanut butter. I mean - it's peanut butter!"

The blonde nods. "True, but just as you said, 'it's peanut butter'. If I wanted something that tastes like it, I'd just go and get a spoonful out of the jar, or make a sandwich. I don't need a cookie that exclusively tastes like peanut butter. Now, red velvet on the other hand. What if I don't want buy or bake a cake? Boom! Cookies."

"You know what? We'll just let my viewers decide." Percy, who had been recording their entire debate, points the camera at himself. "What do you guys think - peanut butter or red velvet? Or a different flavor? Let me know in the comments." He turn the device off.

"No matter the result," Annabeth remarks. "Your mom's cookies will always be the literal best things on the planet." Percy doesn't hesitate to agree.

They're standing in line, waiting to check out when two teenage girls run up to them. Annabeth stands to the side and lets Percy deal with his fans. They ask a bunch of questions, including if the blonde and her neighbor were dating. Percy just laughs it off. "Nah, we're just friends. That's all."

The blonde almost successfully blends into the background, but was pulled in when they asked for pictures. The whole interaction took just over five minutes.

She watches the girls run off to who she assumes are their parents. "They were surprisingly calm."

Percy nods as he pays for his groceries. "Yeah, they were. Sometimes it can get a bit crazy."

Annabeth grin as she waits for her own items to finish being scanned and bagged. "I would think so, you being a big internet celebrity and all." Her tone held a playful mocking sound to it. Percy just gives her a crooked smile while he leans against his cart as she pays for her stuff. Soon enough, they head out to the car.

* * *

Back at the apartments, groceries were put away in their respected kitchens. They're sitting on her couch, both with their laptops. Percy's editing a video and Annabeth is completing an essay. He had one earbud in, the other dangling at his chest.

He groans, stretching his arms above his head, then rubbing his eyes as the blonde finishes checking for any typos or grammatical errors. She glances at him and shuts her laptop, but Percy continues on with his work.

The blonde sets her laptop on her coffee table and gets up. She grabs her newly bought bag of potato chips out of the cabinet and sits back down on the couch. The next few minutes are spent with the only noise being the crinkle of the bag and the crunch of the chips. Annabeth is writing in her songbook when her phone rings.

Confusion and worry bloom inside her chest when she spots Alec's name on her caller I.D. She had talked to him earlier in the week. He wasn't due to call until around Thanksgiving. Getting up and walking a few feet away as to not disturb Percy, she answers the call.

"Alec, what's wrong? Is Mikhail okay?" She asks immediately, already assuming the worst.

"Hi, Annabeth," His voice sounded tired. "It's nothing bad, well, it is, but not life-threatening bad."

Annabeth sighs in relief. She couldn't bare it if something had happened to the little boy or the man on the other end. "What is it, then?"

"Just some dumb teenagers were caught vandalizing some graves." He explains.

Annabeth realized what he was leading up to. "Sasha's grave was one of them." The blonde could hear him sigh through the phone, and she rubs her face. "Okay, they're going to be punished, right?"

"They were all kids. I think the youngest was only fourteen." Alec sounded as agitated as she felt. "It'll be tried in family court."

" _Family court_?! Vandalism is a felony! Oh my god," She groans, rubbing her face. "I can't believe this." She's pacing now.

"They're pleading guilty, I believe." Alec said reassuringly. Whether it was for her, him, or a combination thereof, she didn't know.

"Good." She bites out, and stops pacing when she notices Percy watching her. She can see the unasked questions in his eyes. "Hey, Alec?"

"Yes?"

She sighs, shoulders slumping. "I have to go. Could you give me an update next time we talk?"

"Of course." He immediately agrees.

"Thanks. Say hello to Mikhail for me."

"I will. Goodbye." He replies and then hangs up.

Annabeth drops down on the couch, elbows on her knees, face in her hands. The anger ebbs away and all that's left is sorrow. A moment passes, then tears leak from her eyes and she swallows down the sobs, shoulders shaking. She can feel as Percy shifts closer to her, an arm going around her and drawing her to him. She lets him, too mentally and emotionally exhausted to pull herself away.

The blonde could feel the emotions bubbling inside her while she was talking to Alec, but she pushed them down long enough to hang up. Now, they're boiling over like a pot of water left on the stove for too long. She buried her face in the crook of Percy's neck and shoulder, unable to hold it all in. He has a hand on her back and the other's gently stroking her hair. He just held her, letting her cry.

For once, she's thankful that she's not crying alone.

It takes some time, but Annabeth calms down. Her sobs turn into sniffles and the tears come to a stop. She pulls away from Percy's embrace, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry," She laments, then laughs at herself. "I'm such a mess."

He shakes his head. "It's okay. You seemed upset when you were on the phone."

The blonde nods, sniffing. "Yeah. Just some really bad news."

"I heard something about vandalism. You wanna talk about it?" He asks carefully. She could tell he was worried that she would close herself off again.

Annabeth takes a deep breath. "I... I don't know." Honestly, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to break her promise of not withdrawing into herself again, but she didn't know if she was ready to divulge one of her vulnerabilities.

Percy nods. "I get it. It's hard to talk about something that hurts." Something in his tone catches her attention. It was almost distant, like he was living through a memory like she did in her dreams and during attacks. Then, he smiles at her, albeit, a little sad.

The blonde pulls her hair up into a ponytail, tired of it being in her face. She notices how his eyes never go to her scar. That was new to her. Typically, people who saw it stared or obviously avoided looking at it. Suddenly, Annabeth wants to tell him. She doesn't know why, but she does.

"I-I think I'm ready to tell someone." She manages to say. "Not everything, but something."

Percy eyes search hers. "Are you sure?"

Annabeth smiles. It's actually nice that someone is concerned for her wellbeing. John really only showed concern for her health in the beginning.

"I need to do this." She says. She doesn't know why, but she needs to tell him. "Just hold on a second." The blonde gets up and disappears into her bedroom. When she sits back down, she's holding a picture. It's the one of her and Sasha. She hands it to Percy.

Then, she takes a deep breath and begins. "I started taking piano lessons when I was four. My piano teacher's name was Sasha, and she taught me almost everything I know about playing. She wasn't just my teacher though. Sasha was basically the big sister I never had but always wanted." A smile works its way onto her lips as she speaks.

Percy smiles too. "She sounds amazing."

"She was." Annabeth confirms. "She gave me three lessons a week until she died. I was sixteen." The smile drops from her face.

"Wow." Percy breathes. "Three lessons a week for twelve years. No wonder you were close with her."

"I didn't have to take lessons for that long. Sasha said I had a real affinity for the piano, but I didn't quit the lessons. Sasha was the person I went to for everything. When my mom left, I was only seven and do you know who I went to?" She wasn't really asking, but he answers anyway.

"Sasha."

"She was my safe haven. And now... she's gone. Sometimes, I feel like I'm drowning, and no matter how hard or fast I swim, I just can't _breathe_. It just _hurts_ so much, Percy. I don't know what to do anymore." She's upset again and on the verge of tears.

Then, Percy's hands are on her shoulder and he's looking her in the eyes. "I'll tell you what to do. You are gonna get through this. It's been three years and you've already survived so much, Annabeth. You're gonna be just fine."

The blonde shakes her head. "I've never been fine. And even if I ever was, I don't remember it."

"You might not believe me, Beth, but I believe in you. You're past doesn't define you. I know that as well as you do." He sounds so sure that she almost believes him.

Almost.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 ** _The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:_ Turns out I didn't throw up from how much chocolate I ate, but I had killer stomach ache the next day. Percy really is such a sweetheart, isn't he?** **I will do my best not to die, but I make no promises.**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **THANK YOU! FINALLY SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH ME ABOUT WHEN TO START CELEBRATION CHRISTMAS! You are so very welcome for the shoutout. Sadly, Percy's blue hair must come to end, maybe I'll have him re-dye it in the a later chapter, but I honestly don't know.**

 _ **NinjaGirl1117:**_ **I'm so glad that I brightened your week a little! It means a lot. If you ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate to message me, I'm always up to talk. :)**

 _ **Emopunk mad hatter fangirl:**_ **Agreed,** **John should burn in hell. Percy has SUCH a huge crush on her, and she's so oblivious sometimes it painful to write lol! It will take awhile, the confession shall come!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Guess what stupid thing I did? I dropped my phone and the screen didn't crack but I kind of wish it did because noW ITS GLITCHING OUT ON ME AND IS UTTERLY USELESS *ahem* Back to story related news: IT IS TIME FOR SOME MORE PERCABETH BONDING! Song in this chapter is 'Turn Your Face' by Little Mix. Where's all my fellow Mixers at? Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

Annabeth isn't quite sure when she agreed to do a Q&A for Percy's channel, but here she is. Currently, she's sitting on the end of Percy's bed while he sets up the camera. She's only a tiny bit uncomfortable. She's used to being alone with Percy, but never in bedroom. The last time she was in a bedroom with a man, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

She trusts Percy more than she did when she first met him, but the apprehension is always there. She trusts him a hell of a lot more than she ever trusted John. Even then, the fear never leaves her. In the back of her mind, she's always waiting for something to go wrong.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" She asks, genuinely confused.

"Because you're a fairly new person to appear on my channel and a majority of the question I get lately are about you. And we're friends." Percy adds. "Plus, they've been asking for a Q&A with you in it."

This confuses her. She looks down at her hands. "Why would they want to know about _me_? I'm not all that interesting."

Percy chuckles. "Give yourself more credit. I find you interesting." Annabeth opens her mouth to protest, but he turns on the camera and plops down next to her on the bed. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She mutters drawing her legs up to sit with them crossed.

"You sound excited." He remarks.

"Exhilarated," She replies dryly.

Percy chuckles as he starts his video introduction. "What's up, guys?! You've been asking for it and here it is! My first Q&A featuring Annabeth." The blonde gives them a smile and a wave. "I've been getting a lot of question regarding Annabeth here and she's agreed to sit down and answer them."

"Don't make me regret this, Percy." She warns, but there's no danger behind it.

He grins at her. "I chose the questions carefully, relax. Okay, on to the first question."

"Oh, god," Annabeth groans. "I'm already regretting this."

Percy suppresses a laugh and looks down at his phone. "Isaac from Twitter asks, 'Are you from New York and if not, why did you move here and where from?'"

"I'm from California," She answers honestly. "And I moved here for college."

"That's right!" Percy says, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Beth here is regular old Cali girl!"

Annabeth scowls and shoves him away, playfully. "You know I hate being called that!"

"No," Percy corrects. "You hate the connotation that comes with being called that."

She makes a surprised expression. "Wow, look at you being all smart and using big words."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a reply." He sniffs with mock indignation.

"But saying that _is_ a reply." The blonde points out.

Percy huffs, running a hand through his hair (which is completely black again). "Fuck you and your logic." This time Annabeth laughs and her neighbor ignores her, moving on. "Next question, then."

It goes on like that for awhile, he asks a question, she answers, and they banter. At one point, he angles his phone to show her something and she leans closer to look get a better look. Once she reads the question, she draws back with a look of slight annoyance.

"You are _not_ allowed to ask me that!" She orders.

"I wasn't going to!" Percy protests. "I just thought it was funny!"

Annabeth eyes him, unconvinced. "Sure."

Percy rolls his eyes and gives the camera a look. "Next question is from Regina Sinclair in England. She asks, 'Do you have a Twitter or a Instagram?' This is something I don't even know."

Annabeth shakes her head, curls bouncing. "I don't."

Percy stares at her. "Not even a Snapchat?"

"Nope."

"I suddenly know what we are doing after this."

Annabeth gives him a look. "Not happening."

Percy pouts. "Why not?"

"I don't see the need." She shrugs.

He gives her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Annabeth, please?"

She groans. "Fine."

Percy laugh victoriously and looks back at the camera. "Puppy dog eyes always work."

"Between you and Hallie, I don't stand a chance."

Percy snickers. "Hallie's only seven."

"Yeah," Annabeth agrees, then smiles. "But she's smart for a seven year old. Reminds me of myself."

The next question Percy reads is about their weekly shopping trips. After that first time, they just started going to the store together. It's actually fun. They bicker over which brands are better and different flavors of things, but it's never boring.

As she finishes answering the question asks, she remembers something. "That reminds me - Percy?" He looks up from his phone. "What happened when you bought those chips that Thalia hates?"

Percy groans, flopping back against his bed. "Oh my god! It was horrible."

Annabeth is already chuckling. "Oh, this I _need_ to hear. Tell me." She shifts so she can look at him better, and he sits back up.

"Okay," He begins. "When she didn't yell or throw anything at me like I had expected her to, I knew she was planning something. I just didn't know what. Turns out, Thalia put plastic wrap on my door frame, completely blocking the entry to my bedroom. Of course, she did it _after_ I had gone to bed, so I walked straight into it in the morning! It was terrifying."

Annabeth dissolves into laughter, and Percy whines, "It's not funny, Beth! I was half asleep and got the shit scared out of me!"

The blonde manages to calm her laughter into giggles. "In my defense," She gasps out. "I _did_ tell you not to buy that chip flavor."

Percy glares at her and then looks back down at his phone. "Last question is one from many requests. Annabeth, would you be willing to sing a song for us?"

Feeling strangely brave, she nods. "The song I'm thinking of I'd rather to play on the piano. It'll sound better."

"Really?!" Percy exclaims. "I didn't think you'd agree. Awesome! Let's go!" Percy turns off the camera, grabs it and the tripod together, and they go to Annabeth's apartment.

The blonde sits down at her piano and waits for her neighbor to set up the camera again.

"You need your book?" He asks.

"No," She answers, voice sad and quiet. "I have this one memorized." He nods, and gives her a thumbs up, standing behind the camera. With a deep breath, she plays.

 _In my memory_

 _All the small things_

 _Like daggers in my mind_

 _In my memory_

 _While my head bleeds_

 _The words I'll never find_

 _And that I always meant_

 _To say to you "I can't"_

 _'Cause you turned your face_

 _And now I can't feel you anymore_

 _Turn your face_

 _So now I can't see you anymore_

 _Walk away until you're not_

 _Standing at my door_

 _Turn your face, walk away_

 _And stay, turn your face_

 _Ohh, oh_

 _In my memory_

 _I was hurting long before we met_

 _Oh, in my memory_

 _They're still burning_

 _The fingerprints you left_

 _And I always meant_

 _To say to you "I can't"_

 _So just turn your face_

 _Until I can't see you anymore_

J _ust turn your face_

 _Until I can't see you anymore_

 _Walk away, until you're not standing at my door_

 _Turn your face, walk away_

 _And stay, turn your face_

 _Each time I take you back_

 _You bring one thousand cracks_

 _And I accept them like a fool_

 _Ooh_

 _So, now what's your excuse?_

 _What do we have to loose?_

 _Since, I'm already loosing you_

 _So hard to face_

 _Now I can't feel you anymore_

 _Hard to face_

 _Now I can't see you anymore_

 _So walk away_

 _Until you're not standing at my door_

 _Turn your face, walk away_

 _And stay, turn your face_

 _Turn your face and stay_

 _Turn your face_

Annabeth breathes in deeply, but she doesn't feel like she's going to cry for once. Percy applauds her and she smiles.

He turns the tripod so the camera is focused on the couch. "I'm so jealous of your voice. I couldn't sing even if my life depended on it."

Annabeth laughs, standing up. "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"Nico says I sound like a dying cat." Percy replies. Annabeth laughs again and Percy watches her, eyes soft.

"What?" She asks, uncomfortable under his gaze.

At the sound of her voice, Percy seems to snap out of whatever trance he's in. "Nothing."

They sit on the couch and finish the outro, and then they fix some lunch. While she eats, Percy plays something on her guitar. He's pretty skilled. She closes her eyes as she listens, allowing the tune to carry away her thoughts and worries.

When he finishes, she asks, "How long have you been playing?"

"About seven years now." He tells her. "Since I was twelve."

"Really?" The blonde asks, suddenly excited. "I was twelve when I wrote my first song. I mean it was horrible compared to my recent ones, but Sasha said I had potential, so I kept going."

Percy smiles. "Sasha was right. You are an amazing lyricist."

Annabeth blushes at the complement. "I'm really not."

"Oh, but you are." Percy counters. "I've heard your skill first hand, after all."

* * *

As she agreed before, Percy helps her set up a Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat account. Then, he proceeds to send out a tweet telling his followers to go and follow her and has her follow him, Thalia, Piper, and Jason in turn. She has to turn off her notifications because her phone keeps buzzing with alerts that new person has followed her.

They sit and talk. Percy tell her about his life and she gives him little information about her. Sometimes, she'd get lost in her own head and Percy would have to pull her back. Thoughts of her past would freely float in and out of her mind. Most of the time it's thoughts of John, her mother, or Sasha. A lot of the time, those thoughts would link together like a chain of pain and horror.

This time though, it's only her mother. She keeps remembering how everything went wrong after her mother left. First, it was Sasha. Yes, there had been years between her mother leaving and the death of her teacher, but it still happened _after_. After Sasha, there was John.

Sometimes, the blonde wonders if she would've gone through the hell that was the death of her teacher and her relationship with John if her mother had been around. The divorce wasn't even what bothered her. It was the fact that Athena had left her with nothing. She pushes the thoughts away, she was spending time with her friend. That's all that matters.

"What's wrong?" Percy's asks, concern lacing his tone. "What did you think of?"

"What?" She questions, still slightly distracted.

"When you think of something you don't like, you shake your head. Like to get rid of the thought." He explains.

"Oh," She blinks, Annabeth barely realized that she does that. "I was thinking about my mom."

Percy places a hand on her arm. He knew that her mother had left when she was young, but he didn't know all the circumstances around it. Annabeth places her hand over his, a silent thank you. She leans her head on his shoulder, suddenly exhausted. They sit in a comfortable silence. The only person she was ever able to do this with was Sasha.

Then, her phone rings. Sitting up, she doesn't even bother checking the caller I.D., figuring it was Piper, Jason or Thalia. After all, they are the ones who call her most often.

"Hello?" She answers when the line connect.

"Annabeth."

She stiffens at the voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard in years and it still sounded the exact same. The last time she heard that voice, it had been yelling at her father.

"M-Mom?"

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 ** _FreelanceWriter365:_ Our girl is opening up bit by bit! Thanks for your comment!**

 ** _Tsubasa no Yume1:_ Joan of Arc is my personal theme song lol! I'm glad that you love my work!**

 ** _oldestj1:_ She's almost there, but there's still a long way to go. **

**_The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:_ I feel you on being to lazy to login. I have a crappy immune system, so I get sick a lot. I hate throwing up, it sucks! I'm so happy for you about your favorite book. I'll check it out sometime. I don't mind hearing other people's days. I always find it interesting. Annabeth's pretty oblivious when it comes to people liking her, huh? **

_**loudlilylaughter11:**_ **Why, thank you, kind ma'am, sir, person!**

 _ **Bluewaven:**_ **They are adorable! I always have refrain for squealing out loud or else my parents look at me like I'm insane lol!**


	14. Chapter 13

**ANNOUCMENT: I will not be uploading any chapters the week of Thanksgiving due to the fact that my big sister and brother-in-law are going to be visiting and I haven't seen them in literal MONTHS. God, I miss them. My sister is significantly older than me, so she's kind of like a cool second mother who lets me get away with a lot more stuff lol.**

 **On more unrelated news, Little Mix released Told You So last night and I cried. It's so calming aND SWEET AND OHMYGOD ITS SO BEAUTIFUL! STOP WHAT YOURE DOING AND GO LISTEN TO IT! It's a song everyone needs to hear.**

 **Kind of long with** **lots of EMOTIONS. Annabeth's a mess, I'm a mess. It's just a giant mess. Song in this chapter is 'Unsteady' by X Ambassadors. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

 _Sasha drops Annabeth off from her lessons that day. Frederick has to work late and Athena's busy doing work in her home office. The little blonde knows that her teacher doesn't mind, as today is the day she goes shopping and her home isn't too far out of the way. Sasha parks in front of the house, not bothering to enter the driveway._

 _Annabeth unbuckles her seatbelt and opens her door. She's just about to jump out of the car when she notices something. Her mother's car wasn't in the driveway._ _She looks to her teacher._

 _"Sasha," She asks, gray eyes wide and innocent. "Mommy's car isn't here."_

 _The older brunette looks to the driveway. She hadn't noticed the missing car. "That's strange. Your mother's always home on Fridays." She turns off the engine and unbuckles. "Get out of the car,_ lyubov moya _, I'll go in with you."_

 _"Okay," Annabeth says, still in a cheerful mood, oblivious to Sasha's worry. She wasn't worried, after all, Athena always came home at the end of the day. The little blonde held her teacher's hand as she skipped up the front porch stairs and tried the door. It was locked, of course, but she knew where the spare was hidden. Her parents were smart and had hidden in a peculiar spot. Annabeth was the only other person who knew where it was._

 _She unlocks the door and leads the older woman in._

 _"Mommy!" She calls out. "Mommy, I'm home!"_

 _"Mrs. Chase, it's Sasha." The teacher announces. "I'm dropping off Annabeth."_

 _There's nothing but silence. She runs to her mother's office and finds the room empty. The stack of papers that Annabeth had learned to be a permanent thing on her mother's desk was gone. Confused, she runs up the stairs to her parents' bedroom, Sasha following her. The door, usually shut, was slightly cracked open._

 _Happiness quickly zaps away the confusion. She yells for her mother, bursting through the door. She had expected to find her mother folding clothes or something, but she wasn't there. She even checks the closet._

 _She stops in the doorway. "Sasha," She calls, voice small. "Where's all of Mommy's clothes?"_

 _"What do you..." The brunette's voice trails off, as she comes to a stop behind her student. "Oh. Annabeth?"_ _The little girl looks up at the woman. Sasha almost never uses Annabeth's name when talking to her. She always calls her by her nickname_ _._ _"Let's go back downstairs, hm? I'll fix you something to eat and we'll call your daddy."_

 _"What about Mommy's clothes?" The blonde asks. "We'll have to buy her new ones."_

 _Sasha smiles sadly at her student. "We'll figure that out later."_

"M-Mom?" Annabeth chokes out. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Athena's voice sounds the same as it did when she was seven. Cold and professional. "It is."

Annabeth stands up and starts pacing. "What- why are you calling me? Wait, how did you even get my number?"

"I called your father." Her mother explains. "It was a... difficult conversation, but that's not why I'm calling."

Anger flares up inside the blonde. "Then why? Why after all these years of _nothing_ are you calling me?"

"I saw you were in New York." She could hear the apprehension in her mother's voice, but she didn't care. "I live in New York."

"What." Annabeth says flatly. "You-you _live_ here?!"

Athena audibly swallows. "I do. I would like to see you."

That stops the blonde in her tracks. "Oh... I- could you give some time to think about it?"

"Of course." She notices the hesitation in her mother's voice. "Goodbye, Annabeth."

"Bye." She hangs up. Slowly, she turns to look at Percy, who's watching her with just as much shock and confusion as she feels in his eyes. She mutters, "I need to play something."

Quickly, Annabeth grabs her songbook off the coffee table and sits down at ther piano, flipping through the pages. She's searching for a specific song that she wrote a few years ago. She finds it.

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Mama, come here_

 _Approach, appear_

 _Daddy, I'm alone_

 _'Cause this house don't feel like home_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Mother, I know_

 _That you're tired of being alone_

 _Dad, I know you're trying_

 _To fight when you feel like flying_

 _But, if you love me, don't let go_

 _If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

 _Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _A little unsteady_

Her voice breaks on the last word, and she's sobbing again. Immediately, Percy's next to her. He kneels next the piano bench and her arms slide around his neck, face burying into his shoulder. She weeps, there's just too much emotion inside. She's starting to hyperventilate because of how hard she's crying. Percy rubs her back and strokes her hair.

She sobs, "Why do these things always happen to me? Is the world just so desperate to break me?"

Percy's arms tighten around her. "I don't know." He pulls her back to look her in the eyes. "I promise you that you won't have to deal with it by yourself anymore. I've got you, Annabeth. I'm here." The blonde collapses back into him. "C'mon, let's go sit on the couch."

She nods numbly, letting him lead her to the couch. She tells him how everything just got progressively worse after her mother left. Annabeth had so much happen to her in her short life, which feels like an actual lifetime with all the atrocities she's had to live through.

"It's why I started writing songs." The blonde explains tearfully. "It was a sort of release. I couldn't keep it all bottled up or I'd feel like I'd explode. Sometimes, I just want to give up and end it all. Writing keeps me from doing that. It helps me put my emotions in order, because - obviously - I'm giant train wreck of emotions and problems."

Percy stares at her, eyes understanding. "That's why I vlog. I've seen some horrible things in my life and, yeah, being in the public eye brings its challenges. It's worth it though. I'm connected with people and I can see all the good people in the world." He lifts a hands and gently wipes away the last of her tears from her cheeks. Her eyes were still red and puffy, she's sure, but she can't do anything about that. She thinks that over, after all, everyone copes differently.

Softly, he asks, "What are you going to do?"

"It's funny," She laughs bitterly. "I miss her, and I'm so angry at myself for it. She _left_ me, Percy, and she didn't even say goodbye." Her voice cracks on that last word, but she doesn't cry again. "Most of the last _decade_ of my life I've spent trying to ignore the fact that even had a mother at all. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Percy tucks a lock of blonde curls that had fallen loose from her ponytail behind her ear. "Just follow your heart."

The blonde scoffs, "I barely trust myself. How am I supposed to 'follow my heart'?"

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Annabeth." Percy tells her. "You may not trust you, but I do."

* * *

A week later, Annabeth taps her foot against the floor, nervously. She's sitting in a café, waiting for her mother. She could laugh it's so very similar to when she had coffee with Percy after they'd just met. The only thing: the feeling is so very different. The nerves are different. With Percy, she was uncomfortable, but now, she's scared. The last time she spoke to her mother, she was the young age of seven heading up to bed.

 _She lays in bed, trying to block out her parents' argument going on downstairs. They think she doesn't hear them, but she does. Annabeth can hear each cruel word and snide remark. Even when she covers her ear with her hands, or buries her head under her pillow, she can still hear the shouting match._

 _"YOU WERE LATE TO PICK ANNABETH UP FROM SCHOOL_ AGAIN _!" Athena shouts furious._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER WHEN YOU'RE BARELY HOME!" Frederick yells back, with just as much ferocity. "WHEN YOU ARE HOME, YOU'RE STILL WORKING!"_

 _"Well," Her mother bristles. "Excuse me for providing a life for my family! Considering I make most of the money, of course I work more!"_

 _"That's still not a reason for not seeing your child!" Frederick counters._

 _Athena laughs, angry and harsh. "Like your 'Dad of the Year'!"_

"Annabeth?"

A voice breaks through her thoughts. She looks up and the recognition hits her like a slap in the face. Athena Chase stands there, she's a bit older, but still very much the same. She still has the same blonde curls and intimidating gray eyes that Annabeth has.

Annabeth stands, straining a smile. "Mom, please have a seat." She motions the opposite seat. The older woman sits. An awkward tension fills the air between them. Neither of them know what to say.

Truthfully, Annabeth wants to run away, like she always does when she's scared. When Athena left, Annabeth ran to Sasha. When Sasha died, she ran and locked herself away in her room for awhile. Then she ran all the way across the fucking country after she was finally free of John.

Her mother breaks the silence. "How have you been?"

Bitter resentment builds up inside the blonde. "Just fine." She grits out. "How about you, Mom? How have _you_ been?"

"Successful, actually." Athena replies, truthfully. That was always what it was like with her mother. No lies, just the brutal truth that breaks and cracks with no mercy for its receiver.

Annabeth fakes a smile, she could tell they were both avoiding the topic at hand, so she asks, "Why did you leave?"

"Annabeth," Her mother's demeanor changes in the blink of an eye. Her mother had been slightly tentative and careful of her words, but now, she was guarded and calculating. "You know your father and I had our problems. I just saw it fit for me to leave."

Annabeth shakes her head, annoyed. "No, I understand that." She really did. "What I don't know is why you left without saying goodbye to me - your _daughter_."

"You had your father and Sasha." Is Athena's answer.

Annabeth gapes at the woman for a moment. Then, launches to her feet. "SASHA'A DEAD, MOM! She died three fucking years ago! Did you know that?!"

"Yes, I -" Athena starts to say, but Annabeth cuts her off, ignoring the stares of the café patrons and workers. "And Dad? Dad basically ignored me! I told Sasha _everything_ and now she's dead! I was so lonely! I had no one to turn to! Do you know why? I couldn't talk to Dad and you were _gone_!"

"Annabeth," Athena says, tone even. "Listen to me. You didn't need me, so I left."

"'Didn't need you'?" Annabeth repeats, incredulous. "Of course I needed you; I was little girl! You're my mother, and most little girls need their mothers." Athena starts to speak, but the blonde holds up a silencing hand. "Just answer me this, Mother, do you regret it?"

"No."

"Are you sorry for leaving me?"

"No." Her mother answers, and they stare each other down.

Annabeth nods, understanding that this conversation was going nowhere. "Goodbye, Mother." She walks out of the café.

* * *

She arrives home in an even worse mood. She needs to vent and she knows for a fact that Percy is home. So, she knocks on his door and when he opens the door, she pushes past him.

"I shouldn't have gone, Percy!" Annabeth seethes. "It was a fucking nightmare. This is why I don't trust myself. Everything that I do backfires on me and my shitty life."

"Okay, okay," Percy tires to calm her, placing his hands on her shoulders, but she pushes him away.

"She wasn't even sorry! God, I'm so stupid thinking that that could possibly go anything but wrong!" She fumes, pacing back and forth in front of the couch, which is where Percy is now sitting. "Basically anything I ever do goes worse than I can ever -"

The blonde stops her rant when the door opens and Jason and Thalia walk in.

Thalia looks between Percy and Annabeth. She points at the latter. "You look pissed. What did we miss?" Annabeth waves her hand, agitatedly. She's too angry to speak, so Percy answers for her.

"She met up with her mother today, remember?" It wasn't a secret in the group that Annabeth had an absentee mother. "It did not go well."

The blonde scoffs. "It was a fucking disaster."

Jason whistles lowly. "It must have been bad. Annie's swearing." He's not wrong. She really only ever cusses when she's angry.

"And she's pacing." Thalia adds.

The pair of siblings sit down in their favorite spots, watching the ticked off girl. Annabeth continues her ranting and pacing for awhile. She's unsurprisingly and understandably upset.

"You're going to wear out my floor if you keep pacing like that, Beth." Percy interrupts her when she's a bit calmer. So, the blonde collapses on the couch next to him, burying her face in her hands, exhausted.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She mumbles, completely defeated. Percy rubs her back, consolingly.

Jason is the first one to speak. "You're doing the best you can. We all are."

Annabeth looks up at him, not completely convinced. "Excuse me if I don't entirely believe you."

Jason gives her a look. "Annabeth, it's not just you. The world hates everyone."

"He's not wrong, Bethie. The really world _does_ hate everyone." Thalia chimes in. "I know we don't know all the details of your life, but you seem pretty resilient. If Jason, Percy, and I can make through our shitty childhoods, then you can too." Her neighbors and Piper knew that she had gone through something horrible. They knew it had to do with her ex-boyfriend, but that was it. Even Percy didn't know the whole story.

Jason nods. "Yep. I know that we probably didn't experience half of what you went through in some aspects, but we turned out just fine. And for how fucked up your life was, you seem okay-ish. The fact that you haven't turned into non-feeling sociopath says a lot."

Annabeth chuckles under her breath, feeling better. "I see why they call 'Superman', now."

Jason groans. "Not you too!" He glares at his sister and cousin. "Good work, you two. You've tainted her with your stupid nicknames!"

The laughter that ensues is infectious.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 ** _jodanfritz10:_ Rough is putting it lightly. The waters were fucking _dicey_. Lol.**

 ** _loudlilylaughter11:_ *evil laughter/cackling* *chokes on saliva***

 ** _Kyleryan:_ I feel you on that. Don't worry about me being offended. Only a select few types of jokes offend me (those are the REALLY horrible ones that disrespect people though). We're all insane here. ;) Sadly, there is no meet up planned to happen. I simply could not find a place to fit it in the storyline.**

 ** _The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:_ I DID IT BECAUSE I COULD! MUHAHAHAHA! Seriously, though, it was a tactic to keep y'all coming back for more. Also, you have to remember, my dear reader, that Annabeth has never experienced someone being in love with/having a huge crush on her. (And I love it when the guy falls first in m/f relationships for some reason. I don't know why, I just do.)** **She's had someone who liked her and then someone who possessed her. After all, there's a difference between love and possession. Well, that's enough of my teaching love vs obsession/ownership for now.**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Babe, my entire LIFE hates me. My body rebels against me on a regular basis (I get sick a lot (shitty immune system and all))and now my phone has joined in. It was like "Bitch, fuck you!" Luckily, though, it was an old phone. Not flip phone old, but old. I still need a new one though.**

 ** _Bluewaven:_ Yeah, I've crossed the threshold of my family thinking that I'm emotionally unstable a while back. I JUST FEEL SO MUCH EMOTION OKAY?! I try to make my writing very realistic when it comes to things like opening up after a traumatic event. I feel like others can relate more if it's not rushed, but taken slowly. Things like coping should be taken slowly. I speak from experience. (Not me, but a few people very close to me. I'm actually the most emotionally stable of my friends, go figure). I've been told that because I'm a naturally happy person, that I attract people who could use some sunshine in their life, so I have a pretty in depth look stuff like that.**


	15. Chapter 14

**11/13/18 Apologies for another short chapter, the next one will be much longer, but we do get a cute Percabeth moment at the end. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ ASW**

It doesn't even faze Annabeth when she opens her front door and Piper breezes past her, immediately collapsing on her couch. The brunette buries her face in a pillow and a muffled groan emits from the girl.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asks, closing her door and perching on the arm of the couch. "Did Drew take your favorite dress without asking again?"

"Worse," Piper mutters turning her head so her friend could hear her clearly. "It's almost Thanksgiving." She says it like the world is ending.

Annabeth blinks confusedly. "Wait, what?"

Piper pushes herself up to her knees and grabs the blonde by the shoulders. "Thanksgiving, Annie. _Thanksgiving_." She shakes her a little.

"I'm still not seeing the issue, Pipes."

The brunette lets go and sinks back into the couch, arms crossed. Annabeth moves to sit next to her, as Piper explains the problem. "Every year, I spend Thanksgiving day with my family, right?" Annabeth nods, even though she didn't know that. "And then, the day after, Jason and I spend Black Friday doing our own little dinner."

Now, Annabeth knew that Jason and Piper have been dating since junior year of high school. Of course they had their own traditions.

Piper continues on, "Well, last Thanksgiving with my family was an absolute disaster, and something is telling me that this year will be even worse. So, I was thinking of asking Jason if he would be willing to celebrate our Thanksgiving on the actual day. With me. What do you think?"

"Well," Annabeth chooses her words carefully. "I think you and Jason should talk about it. What does Jason usually do?"

"He and Thalia always celebrate holidays with Percy and his family. They're not close to their dad and stepmom." Piper says. The blonde nods, remembering that Thalia had mentioned her strained relationship with her father. "You're right, though. I'll talk to Jason."

Annabeth sighs. "I never really had a Thanksgiving."

"What?!" Piper practically shouts. "Why not?"

The blonde holds up a placating hand. "Calm down. I don't mean it like that. After Mom left, Dad remarried, and then the twins were born. I just never felt part of the family. I could tell, every time Dad looked at me, he just saw my mom." She didn't blame him. She really does look like her mother with a little of her dad throw around her eyes and mouth.

A very familiar look crosses Piper's features and Annabeth is immediately on alert. The look is the brunette's signature I-Have-An-Idea-You-Probably-Won't-Like look.

"Piper," The blonde says with a warning tone. "You're planning again."

"I'm not!" She protests.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

The next day, Annabeth's only class was cancelled and she didn't have work. So, she spent the day cleaning her apartment. She's a generally neat and organized person, but the floor needed vacuuming and the furniture needed dusting. She finally gets to her seemingly unending pile of laundry as well. With her phone playing some music as background noise, she's just transferring her last load of laundry from the washer to the dryer when there's a knock on the door.

"It's open!" She yells over her shoulder.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice sounds from the direction of the front door.

"Just give me a minute!" She calls. "I'll be right there."

The blonde closes the dryer and hits a few buttons before heading to the living room. She smiles tiredly at Percy as she enters the kitchen and fixes herself a glass of water. The cool liquid slides down her parched throat.

Percy raises an eyebrow as she downs the entire glass of water. "Chore day?"

"Yep," Annabeth nods, swiping the heel of her palm against her forehead. It may have been winter, but she was sweating after doing housework for a majority of the day. "I hadn't time to clean for awhile, so I decided to take advantage of my class being cancelled."

He glances around. "Could you clean my apartment? Because, honestly, I'm kind of scared to, plus I'm not allowed in Thalia's room." The blonde laughs.

She opens a cabinet and attempts to grab a box of mac 'n cheese from the shelf. Straining and even jumping, the box remained at least two inches out of her reach. She hears a chuckle and then Percy is behind her grabbing the box down.

The blonde huffs and turns. She has to look up at Percy because he's still quite close. They stare at each other for a few moments, green burning into gray. He blinks and steps back, receding from her personal space. She lets go of the breath that she'd apparently been holding.

Clearing his throat, Percy holds out the box for her.

"Thanks," She mumbles and takes it from his hands. Turning to the stove, she asks. "Are you hungry? I'm willing to share."

"No, I already ate." He says.

"Then, why are you here? If not to eat all my food." The blonde teases.

Percy leans against the counter a few feet away. "What? I can't come over and hang out with my friend?"

Annabeth smiles to herself as she pours the macaroni noodles into the boiling pot of water. "You _can_ , but I have feeling that's not the only reason that you're here."

"You've got me." He admits. "I was wondering if you would like spend Thanksgiving with me and my family?" The blonde starts to answer, but he interrupts her. "Thalia, Will, and Nico will be there too." It's almost like he knew that she was going to try and decline his offer.

He probably did.

"I don't know, Percy." Annabeth wavers. "Thanksgiving is a time for family. Thalia and Nico are actual family and Will has been dating Nico for - what? Six months now? You've only known me since August."

Percy gives her a reassuring smile. "Come on, Beth, it'll be great! Plus, my mom wants to meet you."

"How does your mom even know of my existence?" The blonde asks, confusion written clearly on her face.

"She watches my videos and I eat dinner at home once a week." Either her eyes were playing tricks on her or Percy was blushing. She assumes it to be the former.

"I don't want to intrude."

Percy gives her a look. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" The blonde asks, focusing back on fixing her food.

"Avoiding."

Annabeth mumbles. "I'm not doing it on purpose."

"I know you aren't." Percy acknowledges. "Not anymore. It's just a natural reflex for you. You're trying to protect yourself when you don't have to, Annabeth."

"It's just - I don't know how to not protect myself from everything anymore." She says, voice quiet. "I'm always waiting for something to go wrong. Because, eventually, it will."

Gently, he turns her and pulls her into a hug. The blonde allows him to, resting her head on his shoulder. There's a moment of silence before, Percy lightly says, "We've really got to work on that pessimistic state of mind you've got going on."

Annabeth doesn't know why, but she laughs. "Yeah. We probably should."

"So," He implores. "Will you go?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She asks, jokingly.

"Not really, no." Percy replies with crooked grin.

The blonde sighs dramatically. "I guess if I _must_."

"Yes!" He exclaims. Suddenly, he lifts her off her feet and spins her in circle. She yelps in surprise, but it turns into laughter filled demands to put her down or her food's going to burn.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **FreelanceWriter365:**_ **Thank you for the complement! I really appreciate it, truly. All writer's love to hear that, we've all at they write 'emotionally complex and deep content'. So, thank you. And you already know that I rate Little Mix 20/10 EASILY.**

 _ **nihal27:**_ **Yeah, Annabeth wanted to get out their too fast to slap Athena.**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **I tried to make as painful as possibly, I make no apologies. ;P**

 _ **Awesome333:**_ **Isn't that a great thing? Finding a great story when you're not really looking for something in particular.**

 _ **The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:**_ **Reading fanfics at 2 a on school night? Honey, all of us has been there. Personally, am I going to do it again in the near future? Most likely. Am I going to regret it in the morning? Definitely. Do I really care? Nope. We both get to see our sisters after a long time! That's great news. I actually do care because yall are the ones that read my story, so I'm grateful for that.**

 _ **Bluewaven:**_ **Thank you. I'm glad you thought the ending was funny. Truthfully, I was unsure about it, but was too lazy to rewrite it.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I would slap Athena if I could, I assure you. And thank you for the song suggestion (if you're the same person, the tone of the second guest made me think it was the same person), but I already have all the songs picked out.**


	16. Chapter 15

**OKAY YALL LITTLE MIX RELEASED LM5 YESTERDAY AND IM IN LOVE! I CRIED ACTUAL TEARS OF JOY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE I CRIED TEARS OF _JOY_?! A LONG FUCKING TIME! I HIGHLY recommend yall check it out (its on their youtube channel you're interested)! Anyways, there will be no chapters next week as I have said before. Total disclaimer: I fucking hate this chapter purely because I've been having MAJOR writer's block for the past week and a half. None of my normal tricks are working and it fucking sucks. So this chapter is big disappointment to me because I hold myself to really high standards when it comes to my writing. Sorry about that.**

 **In other news, I have a request to make of yall! I need some funny hate comments that would be left on one of Percy's videos for the next chapter! The funnier the better! Song in this chapter is 'Strangers Again' by Sophia Scott. Remember follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

It's around 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Annabeth knocks on Percy's door. She's kind of nervous, and doesn't really know why. It's probably the fact that she's spending Thanksgiving away from home for the first time and she's going to an unfamiliar place. She's has a routine now. The main places she goes are her apartment, the college campus, the store, her neighbors, and her job. Rarely, anywhere else.

The door swings open, pulling her out her thoughts.

Thalia looks her up and down. "You look pretty."

Annabeth smiles, brushing some nonexistent dirt off her nice jeans. "Thank you. You do as well." She returns the complement.

Thalia snorts and steps out of the way to let the blonde into the apartment. "Nah, I didn't try at all."

Annabeth tilts her head, observing the other girl's outfit. Thalia's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black top, and her silver leather jacket. It truly is a Thalia-esque ensemble. "Ah." She says simply. "Is Jason out with Piper already?"

"Yep. They left like an hour ago, something about being late for a reservation at some fancy restaurant." The older girl answers.

The sound of a door opening and approaching footsteps makes both girls turn towards the noise. Percy appears, messing with the camera in his hands.

"Hey," Annabeth greets him. "You ready?" He looks up at her for the first time, and stops. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing," He clears his throat. "You look nice." Behind her, Thalia snickers and Percy glares at her.

The blonde looks between the two of them. "Thank you...?" She trails off, confused at the silent interaction going on between the cousins.

Thalia checks her phone. "Perce, we're going to be late."

"Phone, camera, keys..." He mutters, patting the pockets of his jeans. "Keys. Where did I put my keys?"

Annabeth glances around and spots a set of keys on the coffee table. She walks over and picks them. "Are these it?" She asks, holding them aloft.

"Yep." Percy confirms and the blonde tosses them to him. He grabs them out of the air swiftly. "Nice throw."

She shrugs. "I have good aim."

He nods, thinking. "Noted. Remind me not to be on the opposite team if we ever have a snowball fight this winter."

The trio head down to Percy's car and pile in. Annabeth ends up in the passenger seat and Thalia in the back. The latter is texting and the blonde can see a grin on her neighbor's face.

"Who're you texting back there, Thals?" She asks.

"No one." She replies, not looking up from her phone.

Percy smirks. "Probably Reyna," He draws out the name.

"New girlfriend?" Annabeth asks, turning in her seat to look at her two neighbors. A smirk playing on her lips.

Percy chuckles. "Thalia wishes. She has a _huge_ cru-"

"Finish that sentence, Jackson, and you'll be eating through a straw." Percy visibly pales at the threat.

Annabeth grins. "What about me?"

Thalia glances up at her, smirking. "You get a pass."

"Hey," Percy whines, an indignant look on his face. "Why does Annabeth get a pass, but I get a threat?"

"Because," The blonde teases. "I'm not nosy about Thalia's love life."

Percy starts to complain again when Annabeth hushes him. "Percy, shush, I like this song."

Sighing mournfully, he relents to her command and merely turns up the volume.

 _Worn out t-shirt, cheap leather jacket_

 _We weren't forever, but we were magic_

 _And now the tattoos faded, the years go by_

 _We were a golden moment lost in time_

 _Now, it's been so long, we moved on_

 _We walked away, but it still feels like yesterday_

 _You were twenty-something beautiful_

 _Doing eighty on that old, dirt road_

 _You knew how to kickstart my teenage heart_

 _Praying we don't get caught_

 _Heaven was you're backseat_

 _Me and my old ripped up jeans_

 _We s_ _wore that we would always be_

 _You and I were strangers when we first met_

 _How could we know back then_

 _That we'd be strangers again?_

 _If I saw you, would I recognize you?_

 _Could I hear your laugh in a crowded room_

 _The way I used to?_

 _Ohh oh_

 _Now the pictures faded, the years go by_

 _We were a golden moment lost in time_

 _Now, it's been so long, we moved on_

 _We walked away, but it still feels like yesterday_

 _You were twenty-something beautiful_

 _Doing eighty on that old, dirt road_

 _You knew how to kickstart my teenage heart_

 _Praying we don't get caught_

 _Heaven was you're backseat_

 _Me and my old ripped up jeans_

 _We s_ _wore that we would always be_

 _You and I were strangers when we first met_

 _How could we know back then_

 _That we'd be strangers again?_

 _Strangers again_

 _We were something beautiful_

 _Innocent out on that road_

 _You knew how to kickstart my teenage heart_

 _Praying we don't get caught_

 _Heaven was you're backseat_

 _Me and my old ripped up jeans_

 _We s_ _wore that we would always be_

 _You and I were strangers when we first met_

 _How could we know back then_

 _That we'd be strangers again?_

 _Strangers again_

 _You and I were strangers when we first met_

 _How could we know back then_

 _That we'd be strangers again?_

"Oh, yeah, Beth?" Percy's voice draws her attention back to him.

"Hmm?" She hums, scrolling through her contacts.

"You should really check out some of the comments on the Q&A we did." He tells.

"Okay," She replies, selecting one contact. "I'll check the out when we get back... hey, Dad! It's me." She breaks off from the previous conversation as her call goes to voice mail. "I was just calling to wish you guys a Happy Thanksgiving, as our agreement said. So, yeah, Happy Thanksgiving. Love you guys. Bye." She hangs up and sends an apologetic look to her neighbors. "Sorry, I just realized that I forgot to call my dad and Alec."

Percy brushes off her apology as she selects Alec's name in her contacts. She waits as the line connects.

"Hello?" Alec's voice fills her phone's speaker.

"Hey, Alec, Happy Thanksgiving." She answers.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth," Alec greets her. "I was wondering when you were going to call." She can hear the noise in the background recede and she knows he's moving to another room.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes. "I've been a bit busy these past few days."

"I figured that was it." Then, he changes topics. "I have an update on the case."

Annabeth sits up. "What was the verdict?"

"They'll have to pay a fine and spend a few months in a juvenile detention center."

Annabeth lets out a breath, sinking back into her seat. "Good. That's good. How did the grave repairs go?"

"Her grave's never looked better." Alec replies. "Hold on a second." His voice fades and she can hear a smaller voice as he converses with someone on his end. "Mikhail wants to talk to you, if you would like?"

The blonde smiles. "Please."

"Hi, Annabeth!" Mikhail's voice sounds different from when she left a few month prior.

"Hi, Mickey," She says, calling him by his nickname. Her tone lighter and brighter. "How're you doing, baby?"

"I'm good." He replies. "My birthday is next week!"

"I know. How old will you be?" She asks, even though she knows.

"Five!" He answers proudly.

"Five!" The blonde repeats. "Big man. Are you going to have a party?"

"No," He pouts. "But, Daddy's going to help me build a giant fort out of blankets!"

Annabeth grins. "Well, that sounds like fun! Anything else?"

"Yeah," She can hear the excitement in his small voice. "Me and Daddy were playing soccer at the park yesterday, and I scored three goals all by myself!"

"Oh my god, no!" She gasps with joy. "Are you going to join the soccer team when you get bigger?"

Mikhail is silent for moment. "I don't know. I want to!"

Annabeth notices as Percy turn into a neighborhood. "I think you should. You'd be great at! Mickey, I have to go, baby."

"You do?" Mikhail asks, tone disappointed.

"Yeah, sweetie, I do." She replies. Truthfully, she didn't want to hang up either, she loves talking to the boy. "Tell you what, I'll call you next week on your birthday, okay? Does that sound good?"

The boy's tone immediately brightens. "Yeah!"

"Tell your dad goodbye for me-"

"Daddy, Annabeth says 'goodbye'!" She winces as he yells, and mouths an 'ow' as she rubs her hurting ear. Percy and Thalia laugh at her. "Bye-bye, Annabeth. I love you!"

Annabeth smiles, albeit a little sad. "Love you too. Bye-bye." Then, the call disconnects. She puts her phone in her bag. "I wish I was five again."

Thalia snorts. "Don't we all."

"Life was so easy at five." The blonde sighs.

"Yeah," Percy agrees, pulling the car into a driveway. "Adulting is _hard_." He whines the last word and the girls laugh.

"Yeah, but," Annabeth giggles. "I'm still not totally convinced that you're not secretly a five year old in the body of a nineteen year old quite yet."

Thalia laughs, knocking on the front door. "That's because he _is_."

The girls laugh together as Percy protests with an indignant, " _Hey_!" That only causes them to laugh a louder.

They're still giggling as the door opens and woman with brown hair and a kind smile stands there. Percy glares at Thalia and Annabeth and then turns to the woman. He embraces her as they step inside the house, leaving the cold air behind. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, honey." She says, drawing back from the hug. She turns and hugs Thalia. "Hello, Thalia, how are you?"

Thalia allows herself to be hugged. "Hi, Aunt Sally. I'm good."

"More than good if you consider Reyna." Percy mutters to Annabeth, who snorts and bites her lip to keep from smiling.

Sally turns to her. "You must be Annabeth." The blonde nods and smiles, tentatively accepting the hug from the older woman. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Jackson." She replies politely.

Sally waves a hand. "Just call me Sally, dear." Annabeth nods. Suddenly, there's a loud shriek of "PERCY!" followed by the sound of small, but rapid footstep. A blur of brown and pink appears materializes at Percy's legs. Percy stumbles back a bit, but the blonde grabs his arm and steadies him.

He sends her a grateful look and he picks up the small girl that had launched herself at his legs. She had brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a bright pink dress. He grins at the girl. "Estelle, I think you're heavier than you were last week."

Sally nods, smiling. "She had a check up the day before yesterday. She is heavier, huh?"

Estelle turns and looks at her brother's companions. "Thalia!" She exclaims, holding out a small, clenched fist.

"Hey, there, Stella." The older girl bumps her fist against the little girl's. Estelle turns curious eyes on to Annabeth, who waves and says hello to the girl.

The little girl points a pudgy finger at the blonde's curls that are piled into a topknot and says firmly, "Princess!"

Annabeth touches her hair and a smile forming on her lips. "My hair?"

Sally takes her daughter from Percy's arms. "Your hair is similar to one of the characters in her storybooks." She explains setting the wiggling girl down. Once back on the floor, Estelle runs off. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth shed off their coats and scarves.

"Where's Dad?" Percy asks.

"Paul's in the living room with Will and Nico." Sally answers, closing the coat closet door.

"They're already here?" He questions. "I didn't see their car." Neither had the blonde.

Sally leads them further into the house. "They took a cab, dear."

As they group enters the living room, the smell of cooking food mixed with scented candles fills Annabeth's nose. It was a heavenly scent that made her nerves start to calm down. A man she assumes to be Percy's stepfather is relaxing on the sofa, reading. Will and Nico were on the other side of the sofa, talking about something, but they look up as they enter.

"There you guys are!" Will says in greeting. "Nico and I were betting on whether or not Percy lost his car keys and they ended up in the fridge again."

"That was _one_ time!" Percy exclaims. "One!"

Annabeth laughs. "Wait, you mean to tell me that Percy did a basic dad fail?"

"Yes," Nico answers, looking her dead in the eyes. "And we will never let him live it down."

"Gee, thanks for that." Percy remarks sarcastically.

Nico grins at him. "Anything for you, cuz."

Percy starts flip him off when Paul speaks, "Small child present." All eyes go to Estelle playing innocently in the corner. There's a chorus of apologies from all but Annabeth, who's watching with an amused expression. Paul stands up and turns to her, holding out a hand. "You're Percy's new friend, Annabeth, right?"

The blonde shakes his hand. "That's me."

"Please to meet you."

"You too." She smiles. She turns at the sound of Thalia's excited voice, "Who's ready to watch our familial bond crumble into dust yet again!" She shakes the box, which turns out to be Monopoly.

Nico grins. "I'm always up for that."

The blonde gasps. "I love Monopoly! I always beat Sasha when we played."

Percy eyes her, hesitant. "Are you sure you wan to play with us, Beth? It gets pretty intense."

Will nods. "Run and save yourself, Annabeth. I've seen these three play, and it's terrifying."

Annabeth crosses her arms, determined. "I'm not scared."

Paul looks between the college student standing in his living room. "Okay, I'm going to leave before this escalates. Stella, let's go help Mommy in the kitchen."

"I play too!" The little girl protests.

"We'll keep the yelling and pillow throwing to minimum." Percy promises his stepfather, who nods and leaves the room. "Okay, let's play!"

* * *

They're half an hour into the game and Annabeth currently owns half the board, and Nico and Thalia have already gone bankrupt. They and Will (who's currently filming for Percy) are watching as the remaining players face off. Estelle who had started the game sitting in her brother's lap had since then crawled into Annabeth's.

"Traitor!" Percy half-heartedly accused.

The little girl replied with a "Anna winning."

Annabeth had laughed and said, "Smart girl,"

The blonde smirks as Percy lands on one of her properties. "Pay up, Jackson."

Percy groans as he counts up the amount due. "How are you so good at this game?!"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just am."

A few more rounds later and Percy whines as he goes bankrupt. "This is so not fair!" The blond merely laughs as she counts up her fake money.

Nico watches her, wide-eyed. "I don't know whether to be amazed by or scared of you."

Annabeth grins at him. "Why not both?"

He nods and return her grin. "Both sounds good."

Thalia sit back down on the floor next to her. "Anyone up for another round?"

Percy and Nico star to raise their hands when Sally enters the room. "Dinner's ready." She tells them.

"Great!" Percy cheers. "I'm starving"

Annabeth laughs. "You're _always_ starving. You clean out my cabinets often enough."

* * *

After the turkey is cut and everyone's plates are filled, stories are shared accompanied by laughter. Annabeth snorts as Sally explains that Percy had flooded a school bathrooms once.

"How did you mange to flood the bathroom?" She asks, laughing.

"It wasn't my fault!" Percy insists. "I was washing my hands and the pipes just - burst!" The blonde laughs. "Like you're so innocent, Annabeth! Didn't you almost set your school on fire?"

Annabeth glares at him. "I've already told you! Leo handed me the wrong vile and I just didn't notice until it was too late! And it was a small one! I didn't set fire to the entire room." The rest of the dinner is much calmer, as Sally asks Annabeth about her job.

"I give lessons a little girl just a few years older than Estelle." She explains.

"Do you like your job, Annabeth?" Paul asks her.

Annabeth nods. "I do. I took piano lessons for twelve years myself and loved it. Music is such a wonderful thing. I honestly don't know what I would do without it. I just felt like it be a great way to earn money while doing something I enjoy."

Sally smiles warmly. "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

Thalia moans as she collapses face first on to the Percy's couch and Annabeth and Percy laugh.

"I ate _waaaay_ too much." She groans, face buried in a pillow.

"I told you that a third helping of Mom's sweet potato casserole wasn't a good idea." Percy reminds her. "But, what did she say to me, Beth?"

"Hmm," The blonde hums, a smile on her lips. "It was something along the lines of 'I'm an adult and I can do what I want'."

"Annie," Thalia whines. "You're supposed help _me_ tease Percy, not the other way around!"

Annabeth laughs. "Hey, I never agreed to that. I shall tease whomever I please."

The other girl mutters, "Fuck you and your proper grammar. I'm going to sleep." Seconds later, she's snoring.

The blonde blinks in disbelief. "Can she teach me how to do that? Seriously, it takes me ages to fall asleep."

Percy chuckles. "Same here, but once Thalia's in a food coma, she'll sleep for an entire day."

Annabeth yawns. "Speaking of food comas, I'm going to have one as well. Thanks for inviting me, Percy, it was nice."

Percy wraps an arm around her shoulders and gives her side hug. "No problem, Beth. I just thought it would be nice if you didn't spend a holiday about family alone."

The blonde nods and heads to the door, she opens it, then stops. "Thank you for that."

He smiles at her. "For what?"

She shrugs. "I don't know - caring about me even when I don't, I guess."

"Everyone has someone who cares about them." He says. "Yours just happen to live across the hall."

She nods. "Good night, Percy" Then, she steps out and closes the door behind her. She crosses the hall and pulls her hair down out of its topknot as she enters her apartment. Annabeth undresses and climbs into bed, settling down with her laptop. She looks up the Q&A she and Percy had done and scrolls down through the comments.

 _Her voice is beautiful!_

 _You guys are so funny together!_

 _OMG she should start her own channel_ _with a voice like that_

 _You two are SOOOOO cute!_

 _*casually building a ship after watching this video*_

 _I think Annabeth is secretly an angel and the only thing that gives it away is her voice._

 _Did she really write that song by herself? If she did, I wanna know the story behind it._

 _OHMIGOD I ACTUALLY CRIED THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL_

Annabeth shuts her laptop, smiling. It's a foreign feeling to her that so many people liked her song. It felt good.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Sally is an amazing cook!**

 _ **Samantha:**_ **If I can find a place for an OC in one of my stories ( probably wont be able to in this one), I'll make sure to name her Samantha for you. :)**

 _ **Awesome333:**_ **I'm glad you like my story.**

 ** _The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:_ That Grover quote is a mood.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back after taking last week off, and in between the time I spent with my family, I read a lot, did a shit ton freewriting, and I'm happy to announce that my writer's block is gone! No more shitty chapter writing for me... hopefully. We are nearing the end of this story and I've already started planning the next one. I had a REALLY vivid dream (which is really strange for me because I never remember my dreams) and already wrote the first chapter this morning because I was so inspired. Yall are going to hate me when you read it, but it's worth it.**

 **Thanks to the few of you who gave me hate comment suggestions. Unfortunately, due to story flow reasons, I had to rework a few chapters so the hate comments will come to use in the NEXT chapter. So, if anyone else wants to give me hate comments that someone might leave on Percy's channel, feel free to do so.**

 **~~~ ASW**

Annabeth's eyes snap open, pupils wide with fear. Panic courses through her veins as she frantically looks around the room. She's alone and safe. Cold sweat beads her forehead and trickles down the back of her neck, trailing down her spine. She shivers, rubbing her arms, trying to bring back her sense of security. She breathes in deeply, calming her erratic heartbeat.

The sound of John's voice echoes in her head. She hates the effect he still has on her in her dreams. The fact that he can still get to her in her sleep terrifies and angers her to no end. Annabeth wants him gone, wiped form her memory and past. The scars he gave her, both physical, mental, and emotional are always there, always haunting her. They're like a red wine stain on white dress. Tainted and ugly.

The blonde turns off the television. She must've fallen asleep while watching one of her shows, and her dreams turned into nightmares. They've been doing that a lot lately. Standing up, she stretches. Annabeth walks over to her piano and sits down, fingers on the keys. She plays a song that she had written awhile ago.

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it, I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it, I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

Annabeth already knows who it is when there's a knock on her door. She jumps up and throws open the door. Percy stands there. He gives her a small smile. "I thought you might want some company."

She stares back at him with the expression of a girl on the verge of tears. She steps forward and hugs him, burying her face in his chest. His arms wrap around her, holding her against him. He asks her what's wrong, but she just shakes her head, not wanting to speak of the trauma she just relived. Instead she asks, "How do you always know when I'm upset?"

"I just know." He replies and his breath is warm against her ear. A shiver runs down her spine and it's not from the cold air. "It's cold out here, and you're in pajamas and barefoot, Beth. Let's go back inside before you get sick."

Once back inside the warm apartment, they sit on the couch. Annabeth buries her face in her hands and Percy rubs small, slow circles on her back.

"Write anything new lately?" He gently starts with the same old routine of avoiding the problem until she's ready to open up. It's a familiar one, a comforting normalcy provided by Percy that probably shouldn't be one but it somehow is.

The blonde picks up her songbook sitting next to her on the couch. "Just a little." She answers as she leans back next to him and flips through a few pages. "Only a few lines, but I don't know if I like them with the song I'm writing. I want to use them, but they don't fit in the song."

Percy nods, understanding that much. "Another song maybe?" She nods, closing the book, then notices something and mumbles to herself, "I need to buy a new one of these." Most of the pages were filled with songs and rewrites of those songs, random lyrics that pop into her mind and she jots them down for another time. All in all, her songbook is almost completely filled.

This songbook has been the one she has used since just before she broke up wit John. It's amazing how much her pain and anger from that time in her life is comprised into this one journal. She runs her fingers over the cover, she could almost feel the pulse of the emotions contained with the pages.

"Where did you get flowers in December?" Percy's voice draws her attention back to him. He's frowning at the vase of fresh flowers on her coffee table.

The blonde shrugs. "Costco." Percy raises an eyebrow and then chuckles, "Of course it was Costco." Annabeth laughs despite the heavy emotions weighing on her. Percy had that affect on her. He made her laugh when she wanted to cry. She was more grateful for that than words could describe. She was lucky that he was her friend.

"Does Costco have roses, by any chance?" He asks, not noticing as the blonde stiffens at the word 'roses'. "Because my mom's birthday is coming up and I was thinking pink roses would be a good choice. They are her favorite, or do you think my dad will get -" He stops as a tear trails down Annabeth's cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" He wipes it away, but its of no use, more tears follow after it. "Did I say something?"

She takes a shuddering breath, shaking her head. "It's just that John used to buy me roses after he..." She trials off, unable to form the words. "And roses just bring up bad memories for me."

"John," Percy repeats with an unfamiliar tone. Suddenly, she realizes that he's never heard her ex-boyfriend's name. "That's who.." Annabeth nods, tearfully. Then, she starts to talk and it all comes spilling out, the entire story from beginning to end. She's stumbling over her words and she just can't stop herself. Her dam of emotions cracked and now they're all just flooding out. She talks on and on.

Eventually, she stops to breathe. She looks up at Percy for the first time since she started talk. He staring at her, all emotion present in his green eyes. She can see the hurt, anger, and sadness swirling around with something else. A softer emotion that no one has ever looked at her with. An unfamiliar emotion, that she can't place as to what it is. It strikes her that the way Percy looks at her is so _different_ than everyone else.

She doesn't know what makes it so different, but her looks at her in a way no one ever has. It makes her heart beat a little faster.

"Annabeth..." He breathes out, voice shaking. He stares at her, and her heart aches at the sadness of the sound. He looks as if he's going to cry for her. She shakes her head at him and collapses against him, head on his shoulder, just breathing for a moment. The silence is heavy and thick with emotion.

"I'm so tired, Percy." She says, voice breaking. "Sometimes, I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm terrified of my own decisions. I'm so scared that I'll make another mistake and it'll get me killed."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Annabeth." Percy tells, and the anger flares up. At him or at herself, she can't tell. She stands up and grabs her guitar.

"Percy," She turns to him. "Just do me a favor and listen to this. I want you to listen to how stupid and naïve I was." He starts to tell her something but she stops him with an impatient glare. She perches on the edge of the coffee table, and strums the guitar, checking to make sure it's tuned. It is, so she plays.

 _You promise it's different_

 _You swear that you listened_

 _I don't mind if you didn't_

 _'Cause I just love the sound of your voice_

 _You role-play the good guy_

 _Lemon juice, your white lies_

 _But I see 'em in the sunrise_

 _You got me right in the palm of your hand_

 _And you know, oh, it's what you do_

 _So let me drown, I'll be there with the band_

 _Hit the sea bed, all I'd see is you_

 _So, give me your worst excuses_

 _Any reason stay_

 _Give me your lips that taste of her_

 _I'd kiss the again_

 _I'd rather you walk all over me_

 _Than walk away_

 _Give me the worst of you_

 _'Cause I want you anyway_

 _So take me to every party_

 _And just talk to your friends_

 _Why don't you let me down_

 _I'll let you do it again_

 _Go on and walk all over me, just don't walk away_

 _Give me the worst of you_

 _'Cause I want you anyway_

 _We make up, but I know_

 _We'll fistfight through iPhones_

 _My left hook a no-show_

 _'Cause Ill just keep letting you win_

 _But, baby, the truth is I make your excuses_

 _You let me down and I'm used to it_

 _You got me right in the palm of your hand_

 _And you know, oh, it's what you do_

 _So let me drown, I'll be there with the band_

 _Hit the sea bed, all I'd see is you_

 _So, give me your worst excuses_

 _Any reason stay_

 _Give me your lips that taste of her_

 _I'd kiss the again_

 _I'd rather you walk all over me_

 _Than walk away_

 _Give me the worst of you_

 _'Cause I want you anyway_

 _Ohh oh_

 _So take me to every party_

 _And just talk to your friends_

 _Why don't you let me down_

 _I'll let you do it again_

 _Go on and walk all over me, just don't walk away_

 _Give me the worst of you_

 _'Cause I want you anyway_ _, anyway, anyway - ay_

 _'Cause I want you anyway, anyway, anyway - ay_

 _Another night, another dotted line_

 _I sign my heart away to you_

 _Some call it foolish, guess I'll call it art_

Annabeth silently places her guitar back on its stand and turns back to Percy. He's watching her closely, she can tell he's waiting for her to break down or explode. She hisses, "I was so stupid."

He stands up slowly and approaches her. "Annabeth, it wasn't your - "

"NO!" She shouts, interrupting him. "He would've killed me eventually, Percy! I could've died."

"Annabeth, look at me." Percy looks her directly in the eyes, but she looks away, so he grips her forearms and forces her to look at him. "It's still not your fault. It was _never_ your fault, okay? Not for staying - nothing."

The blonde doesn't believe him. She's spent way to long blaming herself for a few words to convince her otherwise. "I could've left him."

"And then what?" He demands. "He hunts you down and kills you? You were trapped, Beth. We both know how dangerous it is to just up and leave in a relationship like that."

Annabeth pulls out of his grasp, anger and annoyance flaring. "'We both'?" She repeats. "How could possibly know what it was like, Percy? Have you ever been terrified of the same person who tells you that they love you because you know that they can turn around and give you a black eye at any given moment?" She demands loudly. "Have you?!"

Percy stares at her, fire in his eyes. "I don't know what that's like, Annabeth, but I know what it's like to live with a monster."

That throws her for a loop. "W-what?" She stutters. She had _never_ expected him to say something like that. "What do you mean?" Her voice is a whisper because she _knows_ what the implication means. It hits her like a slap in the face, the stinging realization physically hurts her. Percy rubs his eyes and goes back over to the couch, shoulders drooping. She does the same, sadness welling up inside her.

He runs a hand through his black hair, sighing. "It's not something I like to talk about." He mumbles. "But, I understand what you've been through, Annabeth. I really do." The blonde doesn't say anything, unable to find the words. "Paul is actually my second stepdad. Gabe was my first. To put it simply, he was a fucking nightmare. I never knew my biological dad and Mom married Gabe when I was really little. I don't know why she did in the first place. She never told me what he was like before they were married."

' _He probably tricked and trapped her like John did to me.'_ Annabeth thinks, but doesn't say aloud.

Percy continues, "He hit me and her and it was just bad. He was always drunk and blew whatever money he had on poker with his buddies. My mom finally divorced him after he went to far and broke one of my arms and a few ribs." He looks up at her. "I have a few scars of my own."

Annabeth watches him carefully, hands twisting in her lap, itching to comfort him, but she doesn't move. She watches silently as he pulls off his shirt, her face immediately heating up.

He turns his back to her. A soft gasp leaves her lips and her heart clenches as she looks at the small, partially faded scars that mar a portion of his upper back. "He threw a glass bottle at me when I was about ten." His voice is strained. Unbidden, the blonde traces a finger down one of the larger scars. Her finger is cold against the heat of his skin. A shiver runs down Percy's spine.

"Mine was a plate." The words are out of her mouth before she can think better of it. She draws her hand away as he pulls his shirt back on and faces her. The tears are brimming in his eyes. "What?" He asks, horrified.

Annabeth pulls at the collar of her t shirt down a bit. "My scar," She clarifies. "I dropped a plate and John threw one of the broken pieces at me."

"You didn't deserve that." Percy states.

"You didn't deserve to have a glass bottle broken against your spine." Annabeth replies.

Percy nods, solemn. "Y'know, you are one of the only people I've ever told about this."

"You too." Annabeth says, voice quiet. "No one knows what happened in full detail." Even during the trial, she held some of the more horrific details to herself. The trial was too quick to happen. The blonde couldn't say in detail what all happened unless she wanted to have a panic attack on the stand.

A tear trails its way down Percy's cheek and Annabeth wipes it away for a change. He looks at her, eyes widened slightly. She smiles softly. "I'm your friend, right? You'd do the same for me. You _have_ done the same for me - multiple times, in fact."

A strange look crosses his face. "Friends," He repeats, voice odd. "Right, just friends."

Annabeth's eyebrows crease in confusion. "Something wrong?"

Percy brightens almost immediately. "Nope! How about a movie?" The blonde isn't convinced, but doesn't press the issue. So, instead, she agrees to the idea. She settles against him as he flicks through the movie options on Netflix. After knowing Percy for so long, she's learned that her neighbor is essentially a walking heater, which is great news for her during the bitter New York weather.

She sits with her head against his shoulder, his arm stretched out on the back of the couch, with their sides pressed together. She tries to pay attention to the comedy that Percy chose, but her mind keeps wandering into the past. She can't believe that it's been only five months since she left California and everything that haunts her there.

In retrospect, her running away didn't work out exactly as planned. She had hoped to leave all the trauma behind, but that naivety quickly diminished. She always knew that no amount of space between her and California would help. She can't escape her mind after all. The emotional stress of the day quickly settles into fatigue that plagues her mind.

The combination of Percy's body heat and her tiredness after a day of classes, then lessons with Hallie, and the fresh trauma of her nap's nightmare weighs on her. The blonde's eyelids feel like lead and she fights to keep them open. Yet, another losing battle of hers.

Next thing the blonde knows is that it's the next morning and she's waking up in her bed. A vague, fuzzy memory of strong arms and the sensation of floating that leads into her comfy mattress. After that is a dreamless sleep.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Agreed. Thanks for sticking with me though!**

 _ **Cheerra12:**_ **If you mean Percabeth children, then I'm sorry to say that they won't happen in this story. If you mean Hallie or Estelle having some bonding time with Percabeth, then that chapter is coming up soon.**

 _ **PJOIsDaBest:**_ **That's absolutely perfect. T** **han** **k you!**

 _ **Percabeth4life92:**_ **I'm so happy that I my writing relieves some of your stress! Honestly, don't know why though. Writing this causes me emotional stress lol. The price of writing a emotionally complex story, right? Don't you worry, I have bonding with Hallie chapter coming up.**

 _ **PA4evr928:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **NinjaGirl1117:**_ **Thank you, I had a lovely Thanksgiving. I hope you did as well (if you celebrate it, that is).**

 _ **Emopunk mad hatter fangirl:**_ **Thank you for the hate comments! They were very helpful!**

 _ **Lenna:**_ **Thank you for the suggestion but the only trauma John will cause Annabeth further on are the nightmare she has. I don't think even _I_ could handle writing her with even more mental and emotional trauma than she has now. John coming back would just break her to the point of no return. Plus, he's in jail, soooo...**


	18. Chapter 17

**I've reached 100 reviews, yall! Thank you so much! We get some Percabeth boding time! Yay! Also, I just used some bits and pieces for the hate comments that yall suggested instead of the whole so they fit in the story better. Thanks again for the suggestions. Well, that's all for now. See yall next week. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

"Piper, get off your phone."

Thalia's command cuts through the silence of Annabeth's living room and over the movie dialogue. "It's Girls' Night. No texting the guys or anyone else, for that matter." The brunette looks to her and whines, "But, it's important to the _plan_."

This catches Annabeth's attention. "What plan?" She pauses the movie and leans over to see Piper's phone screen. Thalia snatches the phone away before she can, though, and glares at the brunette. "What don't I know?" Annabeth asks, annoyed that her question wasn't answered.

"You'll know soon enough, Annie." Thalia answers cryptically. "It's surprise."

The blonde huffs, crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch, grumbling. "I hate surprises."

Piper pats her shoulder. "There, there, Annie, dear. You'll like this one... hopefully." She mumbles that last part. If Annabeth wasn't squished in between her and Thalia, she wouldn't of heard her.

She turns skeptical eyes on both girls and asks with suspicion evident in her tone, "What're you two and the guys planning?"

"Oh, oh, oh, Annabeth!" Piper exclaims. "What do you want do you want for Christmas?" Now, the blonde knew that she's changing the subject, but let it happen anyway, knowing that she's getting no answers from the two.

Annabeth thinks for a moment. "I don't know." She answers truthfully. "I've never wanted much for Christmas."

"Not even when you were younger?" Thalia questions.

Annabeth shakes her head. "The most expensive thing I was given as a child was a piano, and I didn't even ask for it. My mother bought it for me when I started my piano lessons." The blonde ignores the bitterness that lingers on her tongue as she mentions Athena. "And... Holidays have never been a happy time for me."

Piper slips her arms around her shoulders and hugs her. "Well, this year, you're spending Christmas with us."

"Right." Thalia confirms, then gives the blonde a serious look. "You might want to prepare yourself. We tend to go a bit overboard when it comes to Christmas. Especially Percy."

Annabeth looks between the two girls at her sides. "On a scale of one to ten, ten being excessive, what number?"

In unison, Piper and Thalia answer, "Twenty."

Her eyes widen. "How many decorations do you guys own?"

Thalia tosses an arm around her shoulder and holds her other hand out in front of them. "Take my apartment as it normally looks, and then picture what it would look like if Christmas threw up inside it."

"Oh, dear god."

* * *

The next day, Annabeth is stretches out on her sofa, searching up some new piano pieces in advance for Hallie to learn. She looks up from her laptop as her phone buzzes with a text alert.

 _Percy: Can I film a vid at your place_

 _Annabeth_ _: Why?_

 _Percy: Thals is writing a paper_

 _Percy: She said Im "distracting"_

 _Annabeth:_ _You are._

 _Percy: Thanks 4 that_

 _Annabeth: :P_

 _Percy: Can I tho?_

 _Annabeth: Yeah._

About five minutes later, she glances up quickly as her front door opens and Percy walks in, camera and tripod in his hands. He smiles at her as their eyes briefly meet. She's strangely breathless because of it. The blonde focuses back on her computer screen as he retreats to his apartment to grab his light.

"Hey, Beth." Percy says as he closes the front door. She waves absently, now completely engrossed in her work. Out of the corner of her, she could see him setting up his tripod and light. She feels him sit down on the other end of the couch at her feet. From where the camera is set up, she can tell that she's mostly off camera, except for her feet, which hare pressed up against his thigh. Neither of them mind, it seems.

"Annabeth," Percy calls, gaining her attention. She looks up at him. She has just enough time to throw her hands up and cover her face as he snaps a picture. "Thank you."

"Hey," She complains. "Give me some warning next time. I look like a mess today." It's her day off, so she hasn't put on any makeup and she's in her comfy clothes - sweatpants and an old, baggy sweater, with her curls falling out of its loose ponytail.

Percy waves off her statement, distracted by his phone. "Whatever, I think you look pretty."

The blonde lightly kicks his leg. "Shut up." She mumbles, biting her lip and wills her blush to go away. Thankfully, it does. She clears her throat. "Don't you have a video to film?"

"Yep, but do you want to join me? We're going to read hate comments." He says it like he's offering her an enticing deal. But, the blonde shakes her head and continues typing away on her computer. Percy turns on his camera and sits back down on the couch.

"What's up, guys?!" He exclaims to the recording device. "It's Percy and I'm back with another video for you guys! This is a highly requested video and since you asked for it, here it is. You might have noticed that I'm in Annabeth's apartment, and that's because Thalia kicked me out of my own home." He pouts a little.

"It's her apartment too, Perce." Annabeth reminds him, not looking up from her laptop. "She's trying to finish a paper, and to be fair, you're extremely distracting."

Percy ignores her. "As you've probably guessed, Beth is the owner of the feet you see here." He pokes the sole of her bare foot and the blonde squeals, flinching away.

"You're hands are cold and I'm ticklish!" She kicks him again, but bit more roughly than before.

Percy's grin at the camera is devious. "Interesting. I'll just file that information away for a later use." Annabeth groans loudly and he grins at her, then looks back at the camera. "Reason why Annabeth's off camera is because she insists that she looks terrible, when she actually looks fine." He sends her a pointed look. She, very maturely, sticks her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, this is a highly requested video that I'm doing today. We shall being reading hate comments left on some of my recent videos. I've already taken a look at a few and, not to be rude or anything, but some of these are spelled way wrong. This is going to be especially entertaining with my dyslexia."

"Very entertaining." Annabeth deadpans.

"Ignore her." Percy says to the camera. "She'll probably be making smartass, off camera comments for most of the video."

Annabeth grins. "Oh, that definitely what I'm going to be doing."

"Okay, let's get on to the comments." He scrolls through his phone. "The first one is 'What the hell is up with your weird fetish for the color blue?'" Annabeth snorts at that. "It started as an inside joke with my mom and just got out of hand. It's also my favorite color. Thanks for asking. Next one, 'You are' - spelled with a _u_ and an _r_ \- 'not even that funny'." He looks up at the camera with a blank stare. "Ouch."

Annabeth laughs at the monotone of his voice. He looks to her. "There's one about you. Want me to read it?"

The blonde shrugs. "Go ahead." Percy watches her for a second longer, making sure she was okay with it. She nudges his leg with her foot. "Read the stupid comment, Percy."

He looks down at his phone. "'My tortoise can sing better than Annabeth can.'"

Annabeth gasps. "Oh my god, that fact that you have a singing tortoise is amazing! Never mind the fact that it can sing better than me." Percy laughs at the fake enthusiasm and amazement laced into her words. The blonde smirks at him.

Percy reads a few more and Annabeth makes snarky comments about the ridiculousness of them. She laughs as Percy stumbles over a horribly spelled hate comment. He holds out his phone for her. "You read it, Beth. My brain hurts from trying to read that." She takes it from him and looks it over

"Oh, I've deciphered it! It says, 'You are so gay. Suck my dick you -'." She breaks off and looks up at her green eyed neighbor. "I refuse to say a homophobic slur. Okay, so they call you gay, which isn't even a insult, and then immediately tell you to do something gay. What the fuck kind of logic is that?"

Percy dissolves into laughter. "Oh my god," He gasps. "I wish I got the look on your face on camera! That was hilarious!"

She states in her most deadpan voice. "Their logic is significantly flawed." Percy laughs again and takes back his phone. She stands up and heads to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Meanwhile, Percy reads off another comment. "'I feel like I'm losing brain cells listening to you.'" Annabeth giggles into her glass of _Coca-Cola,_ and comments, "I feel like that from time to time, too."

"Hey!" Percy cries indignantly. "Shut up, Annabeth!" That only causes her to laugh harder. He turns back to the camera and gives it a half amused-half annoyed look.

He's about to read off another comment when the blonde spots it. A small, hairy, eight-legged creature crawling its way across her kitchen floor. She jumps up on to the counter and screams.

"What wrong?!" Percy demands as he runs into the kitchen. "Annabeth, what is it?!" She points at the spider invading her home. He looks at it, then back at her. He lets out a breath of relief. "Oh my god, don't scare me like that! I though you were being murdered or something!" He chuckles and Annabeth looks at him incredulously.

"WOULD YOU JUST KILL IT ALREADY!" She shouts, both anger and fear shaking her tone. Percy sighs and squishes the spider effortlessly under his converse; he wipes it up with a paper towel, throwing it in her trash.

He turns to her. "Happy?"

"Very." She replies, hopping down from her counter. They go back to the living room and resume their spots on the couch.

Percy looks at the camera. "So, apparently, Annabeth is afraid of spiders."

"They are eight-legged demons from the deepest, darkest depths of hell commissioned by Satan himself, Percy." He looks at her then at the camera, slightly concerned. He pats her ankle lightly.

"Okay, and that's it for now!" He starts his outro. "Sorry to all the headphones users who's eardrums were shattered by Annabeth's screech. Bye!" She kicks him, but grins. Her neighbor turns off the camera and crashes back down next to her. He leans his head back and rubs his eyes.

The blonde studies him as she closes her laptop, finished with her work. He looked more tired than normal. His shoulders were sagging and his usual cheery disposition seemed lees energetic. He had bags under his eyes, they weren't prominent, but she could see them. "Percy?"

"Hmm?" He hums, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" The concern is evident in her voice. "You seem tired."

"Yeah," He answers, turning his head to look at her. "I was just up late editing. I'm pretty beat, that's all. It's worth it, though."

Annabeth nods, shifting to sit up next to him. "You really love it - making videos, don't you?"

He grins, tiredly. "I do. I started just doing it for fun, but then I started getting a serious following and it just took off." Annabeth watches him, cheek in hand and elbow on the back of the couch, as he further explains the details as to how his channel started getting bigger. He seemed to become more energized as he talked. His eyes sparkle and his smile brightens.

The blonde considers herself lucky to have friends like Percy and the others. She can't imagine how scared and alone she would be without them. She's glad that they kept weaseling their way into her comfort zone and didn't stop even when she pushed them away. They kept coming back.

"What?" He asks, suddenly. She hadn't noticed that he'd stopped talking.

She blinks. "What?"

"You're smiling." He tells her. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I guess I'm in a good mood."

He smiles at her. "It's always nice to see you a good mood. Y'know, when we first met, you were so timid and always seemed to be upset." She nods, remembering that constant fear and hesitation that plagued her with every new experience. "Look at you now. You've come a long way, Beth."

"So, I have." She agrees, then her smile drops. "I'm still not there yet."

Percy gently squeezes her shoulder. "You will be, though." She hesitates and he notices. "What is it? You can ask me."

She shifts, not very sure of herself. "When- when was your last panic attack?"

He thinks for a moment. "Probably a couple weeks ago. After a nightmare. Why? When was your last one?"

She looks down at her hands in her lap. "This morning," She replies, voice quiet.

"Annabeth," He breathes.

She looks up at him. "I was making breakfast and it came out of nowhere." She rolls up her sleeve and shows him the small, fresh burn on he wrist. "I burned myself a little because of it. Typically, they happen because of a nightmare or something triggers me, but nothing unusual from my routine happened."

"How often do you have them?" He questions, as he examines her wrist.

"Panic or anxiety? I get both." She smiles wryly. He gives her a look. "A couple times a week. It's not as bad as it sounds. Before I moved, I had a continuous one for a week straight. Compared to that, my recent ones are a cakewalk." A pause. "Don't look at me like that, Percy. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Annabeth." He shakes his head. "I know because I went through the same thing. I'm still going through it. It doesn't just stop."

"I know." She sighs, rubbing her eyes. "I just wish it would. Your attacks calmed down, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Percy absentmindedly rubs his thumb in a small circle on the back of her hand. The blonde doesn't mind, it's soothing. "But, my mom put me in therapy. I know it doesn't help everyone, but it's always worth a shot. Did you go talk to someone after getting out of the relationship?"

She huffs a humorless laugh. "My parents wouldn't pay for it, and even if they did, they wouldn't take the time to drive me to every session. I was too unstable to drive by myself for awhile because my attacks would happen at random times. And now? I can't afford it with what I make."

Annabeth makes a enough money for most of it to go to bills and other essentials, some goes to repay her father for college tuition, and whatever's left goes into her savings. She lives a relatively comfortable life, even if she has deep emotional trauma. That just makes it fun.

"I get that." Percy says, understandingly. "Well, I'm always here. And Piper, and my cousins too."

She gives him a small smile and squeezes his fingers. "I know, and I'm thankful for it.

Later on that night, after Percy's gone back to his apartment and Annabeth has showered, she settles in her bed. She goes through her notifications and spots that she's been tagged in a photo by Percy. She pulls up the picture and sees that it's the he had taken of her earlier in the day. She smiles to herself as she reads the caption, ' _Video time w/ Beth_ '.

She likes the photo and snuggles down in her bed. She slips into sleep.

 _ **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**_

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Thank you! 3 I hope you like my next story as much as you like this one.**

 _ **FreelanceWriter365:**_ **I know, right? It actually hurt me to write that.**

 _ **Cheera12:**_ **It will happen soon enough, my dear reader.**

 _ **gpellepasta:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:**_ **Thank you for that hate comment suggestion!**

 _ **PervyPanda:**_ **That's a great idea! I'll see if I can work it in somewhere.**

 _ **DreamCatcher06:**_ **Oh my god, thank you so much! I've always had a love-hate relationship with my writing, so this is really nice to hear. Please do write however many reviews you would like. I love to get feedback.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here we go, chapter 18! We're so close to the end! Some of the comments for Percy's video are purposely misspelled and such for realistic reasons. Who properly punctuates YouTube comments anyway? (*Whispers* Meeeee) We are so close to the end. I did not expect to get here so fast too! I'm so thankful for yall who have stuck with me for this long.** **Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

"Why are we doing this?" Annabeth asks as she watches Percy and Jason set up a fake Christmas tree in the corner of her living room.

"Bethie, I already told you." Thalia says, coming to stand beside the blonde, sucking on a candy cane and a camera in her other hand, filming. "We don't joke around when it comes to Christmas."

"No, I know _that_." Annabeth rolls her eyes. "I mean, why are you putting up a tree in _my_ apartment?"

Piper skips in through her front door holding a plastic bin with ' _Christmas Ornaments_ ' written on the side. "Because you don't have any decorations, silly! It's not Christmas without the decorations!"

"Exactly!" Jason agrees as he and Percy finally manage to keep the tree upright. "Ha! The tree is up!" The two high-five for their victory.

Percy walks over to her, steals the bottle of water she's holding and takes a sip. "You helped us decorate our apartment yesterday, and now, it's our turn to help you. It'll help you get in the Christmas spirit."

"You're not leaving until my apartment looks like it's drowning in tinsel and such, are you?" The blonde asks, watching as Jason helps Piper carry in another plastic bin. This one is labeled ' _Lights & Garland_'.

"Nope!" The blonde man calls cheerfully. "We'll be here for awhile. I'd get used to it." Annabeth watches as her friends start to open the bins and plan on where to start. She sighs, knowing that no matter what she says, her apartment will be decorated by the end of the day, so she goes over and kneels down next to Piper.

It's actually fun, she discovers, doing this with friends. When she was younger, her stepmother only had her vacuum and dust, then would shoo her away so the woman could decorate by herself. Now, doing it with her friends, she feels like she can enjoy herself, and she actually _is_.

Annabeth is untangling the giant knot of lights for the tree, when Piper flips off the lights and takes a picture of the blonde. She looks up at the brunette.

"Piper, what-" She starts but stops when the girl shoves her phone in front of her face. "Oh, wow."

The picture is of Annabeth sitting cross-legged on the floor, the a portion of the lights are in her lap and the parts she had untangled are circling around her. The lights are turned on as she had been checking to see if they still worked or if any of the bulbs were burned out or damaged. With the room light off, the soft glow of the tree lights illuminated her. She has a focused expression as her hands work on the knot.

With the filter Piper chose, for the first time in - well, she doesn't even know how long, Annabeth actually thought she looked kind of _pretty_.

"You're photography skills are really underrated, Pipes." Percy comments, appearing at Annabeth's shoulder. "That's an amazing shot."

Piper preens. "Thank you."

Jason wraps an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and kisses her temple. "That's my girl." The brunette smiles up a him. Annabeth watches the interaction, happy for her friends. She snorts in amusement as Thalia mimes a gag.

Annabeth's flipping the lights back on when her phone rings. She picks it up and checks to see who the caller is. An unknown number displays on her screen.

She doesn't recognize the number, hesitating to push the accept button. Flashbacks of the disaster that was meeting her mother again plays in her head. Even so, something tells her to answer, so she does.

"Hello?" She asks as the line connects.

"Miss Annabeth?" The sound of Hallie's small, nervous voice shocks her.

"Hallie?" She blanches. "What - how did you get this number? Are you okay?"

"Yes," The girl sniffles. "School's over and Mommy hasn't picked me up, neither has Daddy. The school called them, but they didn't pick up. Daddy Had me memories your number in case of emergencies. Can you come get me?"

The blonde's answer is immediate. "Of course. What's the address?" She listens as the girl passes the phone to one of her teachers, who gives her the address. She looks it up on her phone. "I'll be there in thirty minutes or so." She's hanging up when she notices her neighbors watching her with concerned expressions.

"What's up?" Thalia asks. "That didn't sound so good."

"It wasn't." Annabeth explains as she picks up her purse and pulls on her coat. "I have to go pick up Hallie. School let out over an hour ago and her parents haven't picked her up yet. Worse, the school hasn't been able to contact them." As she talked her words came quicker and more distressed.

"Woah, woah, woah," Percy stops her. "Annabeth, breathe. You're starting to hyperventilate. Calm down. I'll come with you, okay? I'll drive, so you can call Hallie's parents."

The blonde breathes in deeply and lets it out. "I'm okay. I'm calm." She turns away from Percy and to the others. "You guys can hang out here, keep decorating, raid my cabinets - actually, don't do that. I haven't been given my paycheck for this month yet. I don't know what time we'll be back."

"Stay safe!" Piper calls after them. "The roads are really bad right now!" Percy calls back a word of acknowledgment as he follows Annabeth down the stairs. They climb into the car and pull out of the apartment complex's parking lot.

As Percy maneuvers through traffic, following the GPS on his phone, Annabeth dials her employers' numbers. Neither Mr. or Mrs. Noble pick up, so she leaves voicemails for both of them. The messages report that she and a friend are picking Hallie up from school and taking her home.

She runs a hand through her curls and her leg bounces up and down with impatience and worry. She doesn't even notices her fingers drumming against he center console until Percy takes a hold of her hand and squeezes it lightly.

She looks at him and he gives her comforting smile. Annabeth offers a weak one in return. She turns and looks out the window, not pulling her hand from his grasp. She allows herself to draw some comfort in his presence. The blonde leans her head back against the seat and watches the cars fly pass.

The drive is spent in silence, the only noise is from the low murmur of the radio and the traffic of the busy New York streets. Soon enough, Percy pulls into a school parking lot and stops in front of the main entrance. Annabeth unbuckles and turns to Percy.

"You can stay in the car." She instructs. "I'll be back in few minutes." The blonde opens the door and blast of winter air hits her, turning her cheeks and the tip of her nose a light pink. She briskly walks up to the doors and waits to be buzzed in.

She pulls open the heavy, metal door and the rush of warmth is a welcome. So is the sight of Hallie running towards her. She squats down to meet the smaller girl. Hallie throws herself against her teacher, crying into her shoulder.

"It's alright," Annabeth consoles her, rubbing her back.

Hallie pulls back, but keeps her arms around the blonde's neck. Tears trail down her cheeks. "Are Mom-mommy a-and Daddy okay?" She sniffs, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

Annabeth brushes a lock of hair behind the girl's ear. "I'm sure they're fine." She reassures Hallie and herself. "How about we go home and watch some Disney movies? Does that sound like fun?" Hallie tearfully nods. "Okay, good. Go get your things, honey, and we can go."

The little girl goes to grab her things from a nearby chair and Annabeth straitens to speak to the teacher standing nearby.

"You're Miss Annabeth? Her piano teacher?" The teacher asks.

Annabeth nods and holds out her hand. "Annabeth Chase. Pleasure to meet you."

The man shakes her hand. " Likewise. I'm Apollo - Hallie's music teacher. I have to say, since you started with her, she's improved dramatically."

She smiles. "Thank you, but it's mostly her. She's brilliant once you take the time to get to know her." She looks over to her student, who's running back to her, backpack and coat in hand.

"I'm ready!" Hallie smiles up at her teachers. Annabeth helps the girl into her coat and takes her backpack from her.

"Nice to meet you, Apollo." She says as she takes Hallie's hand with her free one.

"You too," He returns. "See you tomorrow, Hallie."

"Bye, Mr. Apollo!" She shouts as she drags Annabeth towards the doors. As the pair walk out to the car, it starts to lightly snow. "Snow!" She yells and leans her head back to look up at the sky. As the two continue to the car, the little girl tries to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Hallie climbs into the backseat on her own, while Annabeth gets into the passenger seat. She's buckling, when Hallie says, "You're Percy Jackson."

Percy laughs and turns in his seat to face the child. "I am. You watch my videos?"

"No." She answers bluntly, and Annabeth hides her smile behind the bottle of water Percy had brought. "But, _everyone_ knows who you are." There's a pause. "Are you and Miss Annabeth dating?"

Annabeth chokes on the water, but Percy just grins and says, "No, but I'm her best friend."

"Self-designated best friend, you mean." The blonde corrects. Percy sticks his tongue out at her and she mimics him.

Hallie watches the interaction with skeptical look. "Are you sure you're not dating?"

"Yes, Hals," Annabeth answers. "We're sure." She side glances at Percy puts the car in drive. His expression was unreadable, but something about the air around them felt off. She pushes it aside, figuring it's just her being paranoid.

In the back, Hallie starts to chatter on about rapidly approaching eighth birthday and she even reveals how her parents told her that the baby is going to be a boy. With Annabeth's directions and help from Google Maps, they find their way from the school to Hallie's house.

As Percy pulls into the drive way, he whistles lowly. "That's a nice house."

Annabeth nods. "I thought the same thing when I first saw it." The three exit the car and Hallie pulls a house key out of her backpack.

She shrugs at the surprised looks given to her by the older two. "For emergencies. At least that's what Daddy said."

They walk in and Hallie runs into the kitchen, kicking off her boots and shedding her jacket and hat as she goes.

"Hallie!" Annabeth shouts after her. "Don't leave your things in the middle of the floor, sweetie. Come pick them up and I'll make you a snack."

"Coming!"

Annabeth and Percy exchange glances and they both chuckle. Hallie runs back, scoops up her things, and disappears up the stairs. Percy follows Annabeth as she goes to the kitchen. He sits at the table, texting someone while Annabeth peels an apple for Hallie. The little girl materializes next to her.

"Can I have some peanut butter with it?" She asks, watching Annabeth slice the apple.

"If you go get it for me." Annabeth replies, making sure not accidentally cut finger. Hallie does and the blonde adds a scoop of peanut butter to the plate. "Here you go." She hands the snack to her student and the little girl carefully carries it to the table. "Do you want something to drink with it?"

"No," Hallie replies around a mouthful of apple and peanut butter. Annabeth sits down at the table next to Percy. He leans toward her so she can what he's looking at. He's on Instagram, currently looking though his feed. Most of it is pictures from the others at Annabeth's.

"Oh god," Annabeth shakes her head. "They're going to destroy my apartment."

Percy chuckles, nodding. "It might have been a mistake to leave Jason alone with Piper _and_ Thalia."

"Yeah," Annabeth laughs. "Probably. I hope they don't accidentally kill him before we get back."

"I'm done." Hallie announces, pushing back her empty plate. "Can we watch some movies now."

Annabeth shakes her head. "Homework first."

"But I want to watch the movies!" Halie whines and Annabeth can feel an tantrum coming one. Those were never pretty.

"Hallie Michelle," The blonde says, the reprimand clear in her tone. "Homework, first."

"Yes, ma'am," Hallie sighs and runs off to get her homework folder.

Percy chuckles. Annabeth turns to him and asks, "What?"

"You're such a mom, Beth."

Annabeth nods, knowing it's true. "I am, aren't I?"

* * *

Annabeth opens her eyes, when the sound of buzzing wakes her. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but apparently she did. Currently, she's curled up against Percy, his cheek pressed against her hair. His arm is stretched out on the back of the couch. Hallie is passed out, tucked in behind Annabeth's legs, using her thigh as a pillow.

Carefully, Annabeth extracts herself from the couch, doing her very best not to wake the other two. Once up, she picks up her phone and goes into the kitchen. She holds the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth," Mrs. Noble's voice sends relief washing through the blonde. "Hi."

"Mrs. Noble, thank god! Are you and your husband okay?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, yes, dear." The woman answers. "We're perfectly fine. Thank you for leaving the messages. There was a problem on the subway and we had no cell reception. Sorry for worrying you. How's Hallie?"

Annabeth rubs the remaining sleepiness from her eyes. "She's fine. She's actually napping on the couch right now. We were watching some Disney movies and fell asleep."

She could hear the relief in her employer's voice. "That's good. Did she do her homework?"

"Yes, ma'am, she did."

"Great. We'll be home in about twenty minutes." Mrs. Nobel reports.

"Okay," Annabeth replies. "I'll see you then."

They say good bye and hang up. Annabeth walks back into the living room, and stops when she sees Percy awake.

"Hey," She whispers, then bites her lip to keep from smiling. "You're drooling." She points to the corner of her own mouth to indicate the drool.

He wipes it away, and smile sheepishly. "Thanks." He spots her cell phone in her hand. "Who were you talking to?"

Annabeth sits back down on the couch. "My boss. She'll be home in twenty."

Percy nods, running a hand through his hair. "That's good. What happened?" Annabeth explains to him what her boss had told her a few minutes prior. When she finishes speaking he pulls out his phone and texts Jason to let them know that they'll be back in about an hour.

While he texts back and forth with his cousin, Annabeth looks up the video that he had filmed in her home on her phone. She scrolls down to the comments and reads through them.

 _Do you guys see how Percy looks at her? I think going to melt_

 _I don't get how anyone could hate Percy_

 _11:43 RIP headphone users. THank you Annie._

 _Annabeth refusing to say something homophobic is my new favorite thing. We stan a queen!_

 _What the fuck kind of logic is that - Annabeth 2018_

 _I agree with Annie. Spiders are creatures of hell._

 _Did anyone else notice how fast Percy ran when he heard her scream?_

 _#PERCABETHNEEDSTOHAPPEN_

 _BURN THE SPIDERS BURN THEM_

 _Percy said Annabeth looked "fine"! WHIC BASCIALLY MEANS HE THINKSNSHE LOOKS PRETTY (which she always does) EVEN IN SWEATSAND WITHOUT MAKEUP OH MY GOD_

Both Annabeth and Percy look up at the sound of the front door opening. They get up and walk to the front of the house to greet the blonde employers. The couple thank Annabeth and Percy for picking up and watching their daughter. Farewells are exchanged and the two teens leave.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **PercyPanda:**_ **I hope you liked the comments!**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Aww, thank you! I hope yo continue to enjoy my stories.**

 _ **BethnPercy:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **DecemberRome:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:**_ **I totally get that they're not your style. I'm just happy you checked them out! One of the things I love most about them is that they genuinely care for each other and what they do. Quick question: Which song did you check out? I'd love to know. I'm also happy that you recognize their talent. One of my biggest pet peeves is when someone can't admit that someone is talented just because they don't like their music. Like, for instance, I don't listen to Miley Cyrus because her music just isn't my style, but I recognize that she has a very good voice.**

 _ **A Handsome Nerd:**_ **Oh my god, thank you! I actually really hate when there's unnecessary drama between characters. It annoys me to no end, so I tend to avoid it. I always try to make my chapters as long as I can. Thank you for your review!**

 _ **RestlessSoul100:**_ **Honestly, I don't know how. I've always had a love-hate relationship with my writing. I love it one day and hate it the next. Wow, I've just realized what I do with all my free writes. Stare at it until I hate. Probably isn't the healthiest thing for me to do, but, oh well. So, I'm completely blown away by all the positive responses and reviews I've been getting.**

 _ **Emopunk mad hatter fangirl:**_ **Thank you so very much for the hate comment suggestion! Homophobia isn't even a phobia. It's like, you're not SCARED (the definition of phobia is the fear of something) of gay people, you're just an asshole.**

 _ **Samantha:**_ **Annabeth's attacks are still there, but I'm afraid Percy isn't a licensed therapist. Which is what Annabeth needs.**

 _ **Snickerdoodle Cookies:**_ **First off, LOVE your name! Snickerdoodles are my absolute favorite besides my mom's triple chocolate chip cookies, which are the best! I'm kind of biased because I was raised on them and stated helping my mom make them before I could walk. Anyways, thank you so much! I actually regularly listen to a lot of the songs that I chose, some I had to do A LOT of Googling for.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I've got a long one for yall today! Spoiler alert (not really): Annabeth's parents are assholes. 20 chapter (including this one) down and 6 more to go! I hope yall are ready! Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

It's Christmas Eve and Annabeth and the others are gathered at Sally's for the evening. The blonde shakes her head as she watches Thalia hit Nico in the face with couch pillow over a game of Monopoly. The following screams are from Nico as his cousin tries to smother him with said pillow. Cries of frustration and horror are emitted from Percy, Will, and Jason as the other two manage to knock the board game off the coffee table and send the fake money and game pieces flying.

Annabeth had chosen not play along with Piper, instead sitting on the couch and enjoying the antics that ensued during the game. Piper's holding Percy camera, filming the fight and laughing.

"Would you guys stop holding a wrestling competition in my living room, please?" Paul asks, looking pointedly at Thalia and Nico. "Sally worked very hard to make the decorations look nice and she will not be happy if you destroy it."

"Sorry, Dad," Percy calls over his shoulder, struggling to pull Thalia off of Nico. "Guys, Mom's going to kill us if we break something! I don't know about you, but if I'm dying before my twentieth birthday, I'd rather it not be because we broke a lamp."

"I'm with Percy," Will agrees, picking up the pieces to the game off the floor. "I'd rather not have Aunt Sally kill us."

"Thank you, Will." Percy says, picking up the scattered money. "But, now, we have to find another source of entertainment."

Thalia flops back on the floor and groans. "I'm bored."

"You literally just tried to kill me, Thals." Nico remarks incredulously. "How are you already bored?"

"I try to kill you at least once every holiday." She replies, tone flat and disinterested.

Nico shrugs. "Fair enough."

Jason shakes his head at his sister and cousin, then looks at the ceiling. "How am I related to them?"

Annabeth grins, handing Percy a small pile game money she had collected from under the coffee table. "You're just lucky, Jason."

"Damn right." Thalia says, smiling at her brother.

"I know what we could do!" Piper exclaims and turns to Annabeth. "Annie, would you be willing to sing something for us?"

"Sure." Annabeth, being in a great mood, agrees. "Why not? What should I sing?" Piper shows her the song she had picked out on her phone. "And you already looked up the karaoke version of it."

Piper smiles at her. "Yep!" Annabeth grins and climbs on tot he couch, sitting on the back of it. Piper hits the play button

( _Annabeth,_ **background vocals** )

 **(Christmas)**

 _The snow's coming down_

 **(Christmas)**

 _I'm watching it fall_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Lots of people around_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Baby, please, come home_

 **(Christmas)**

 _The church bells in town_

 **(Christmas)**

 _All ringing in song_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Full of happy sounds_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Baby, please, come home_

 _They're singing 'Deck the Hall'_

 _But it's not like Christmas at all_

 _'Cause I remember when you were here_

 _And all the fun we had last year_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Pretty light on the tree_

 **(Christmas)**

 _I'm watching them shine_

 **(Christmas)**

 _You should be here with me_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Baby, please, come home_

 _They're singing 'Deck the Halls'_

 _But its not like Christmas at all_

 _'Cause I remember when you were here_

 _And all the fun we had last year_

 **(Christmas)**

 _If there was a way_

 **(Christmas)**

 _To hold back this tear_

 **(Christmas)**

 _But it's Christmas day_

 _Please,_ **(please)** _, please,_ **(please)**

 _Please,_ **(please)** _, please,_ **(please)**

 _Baby, please, come home_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Baby, please, come home_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Baby, please, come home_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Baby, please, come home_

 **(Christmas)**

 _Ohh, yeah_

"OH MY GOD!" Piper yells suddenly, scaring Annabeth. The blonde almost falls off the back of the couch, but Will grabs her arm, pulling her back forward. She moves to sit on the actual couch part. "God, finally! It was bothering me for _weeks_."

Annabeth turns an exasperated look on the brunette next to her. "Piper, what the hell?"

"I know who your voice reminds me of, Annie!" She exclaims, completely ignoring the fact that she almost gave her friend a concussion.

"O...okay?" Annabeth looks to Jason, confused. He shakes his head at her and waves his had. As if to say to just let his girlfriend go on. "Who is it?"

"Mariah Carey."

"Piper," The blonde laughs bewilderedly. "I'm no Mariah Carey."

The brunette waves her hand impatiently. "Of course not, no one can be Mariah Carey except for Mariah Carey. But your tone, it's similar. What do you guys think?" She turns to their friends.

Nico tilts his head, studying Annabeth. "I guess so. Will?"

Will nods. "Yeah, I can hear a bit of Mariah." There's a collective murmur of agreement from the group.

"Woah, guys," Annabeth interrupts. "I think you're exaggerating now. I'm not that good, honestly."

Percy scratches his neck. "I don't know, Beth. While you were singing, towards the end, you _did_ hit a pretty high note."

Piper grins, gloatingly. "Thank you, Percy."

"It wasn't _that_ high of a note!" Annabeth protests, she's about to go on, but her phone starts vibrating in her pocket. She checks to see who it is. "I'll be right back."

The blonde walks halfway down a nearby hallway and answers. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth!" Mikhail's voice shouts through the phone.

Annabeth smiles. "Merry Christmas, Mickey. How are you?"

"Great!" He exclaims and Annabeth laughs. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy has a new friend!" The little boy tells her. "Her name is Leah and she's really, really nice! She bought me a Christmas present!"

Annabeth immediately understands what that means. "She sounds nice. You like her, huh?"

"Yes!"

Annabeth smiles. "That's good. Can I talk to your dad for a few minutes, honey?"

"Hold on," Mikhail says. She can hear the shuffle of the phone switching hands. Alec's voice is the next thing she hears. "Hi, Annabeth."

She bypasses the formalities. "So, Leah?"

He sighs. "How did I know the first thing you'd say to me would be that?

The blonde grins, the jokingly guesses, "Because you've known me since I was eleven and I'm the annoying little sister you've always wanted?"

She can hear him chuckle. "I already have three annoying younger sisters, Annabeth. I hardly need another one, but you are correct, as always."

"Leah?" Annabeth prompts, not letting the topic drop.

"I met her a few months ago." He explains. "She's a great person and she adores Mikhail. He adores her back."

Annabeth nods. "I'm happy for you, Alec, really. Sasha would be too." She sighs, melancholy. "I can't believe it's been three years."

"Yeah," Alec hums, somber. "Sasha always loved this time of year."

"She did, didn't she?" Annabeth reminisces, then giggles quietly. "Remember that one Christmas she almost burned down the house making gingerbread cookies?"

Alec chuckles. "We had to air out the house in the dead of winter."

Annabeth laughs, faintly she can hear a woman's voice call Alec's name. "I'll let you go then."

"Okay," He agrees. "Talk in few weeks?"

"Sure," She confirms. "Mid January?"

"Sounds good. Goodbye, Annabeth."

"Bye." She hangs up. She's can hear arguing about what they should do next ensuing in the living room, so she goes ahead and calls her father. The phone rings a few times before he finally picks up.

"Hi, Dad," She greeted him, slightly nervous. Her conversations with her father never went like one would hope. All she could hope for is that this phone call doesn't end with an argument.

"Oh." He almost sounded disappointed. "Annabeth, it's you."

"It is," She swallows, dryly. "Merry Christmas. How are you? And Mia and the boys?"

"We're fine." She can hear the disinterest in his voice. Her heart twists. "We're actually hosting a party for the neighbors."

Annabeth wets her lips as an awkward tension fills the conversation. "That sounds like a fun time."

Her father sighs, almost annoyed. "Annabeth, what do you want? I can't talk for long."

She frowns, offended and in disbelief. "I'm just checking in like you wanted me too. God, can't you just be happy that I called? Is that too much to ask for?"

"Don't speak to me in such a tone, young lady." Frederick chides. "I am your father."

Annabeth sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You know what, Dad? I'm just going to go, okay? I guess I won't call you in a few weeks then, unless you want me too." He doesn't answer. "Great. I won't call then. Goodbye." She hangs up before he has the chance to twist that knife in her heart any deeper.

She leans against the wall, rubbing her eyes, forcing herself to keep the tears at bay. She doesn't understand what she did wrong. All Annabeth did was call her father on holidays and every few weeks like he had _asked her to_.

"Hey, Beth, we're about to-" Percy's voice stops abruptly, and the blonde looks up at him. "What happened?"

She shakes her head and forces a smile. "Just my dad being my dad. That's all." He stares at her for a second longer and she can tell he's not convinced. "It's alright, Percy. I'm used to it by now."

The sad thing about it is how true those words are.

* * *

Annabeth unlocks her front door, exhausted.

"Night, Bethie," Thalia yawns as she enters her own apartment. Piper and Jason bid her good night as well, and she does the same. She opens her door and starts to enter when Percy stops her.

"You still coming over tomorrow morning?"

She nods and smiles. "Of course, what time?"

"Eight-ish," He answers. "Oh, and remember to come in pajamas." The blonde gives him weird look. "It's the rule! Everyone has to follow."

"Alright, alright," She amends. "Pajamas it is. Night, Percy."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth wakes up to her alarm, groggy. She turns off the piercing sound and stares at her ceiling, trying to will herself out of bed. She groans as she sits up, swinging her legs out of bed. The blonde slips her feet into some slippers and grabs an extra blanket off her bed, wrapping it around her.

She shuffles through her apartment and out the door, crossing the hall to her neighbor's. She knocks, shivering slightly from the cold, thankful for her forethought of bringing a blanket with her. She's even too sleepy to care about the fact that her hair probably looks like a bird's nest.

The door swings open, blasting her with warmth and the smell of hot chocolate. Percy stands in the doorway, looking just as tired as she felt.

"Morning," He yawns, stepping aside to let her enter the apartment.

"Morning," She returns, as Percy closes the door behind her. She's about to move to the couch, when Piper exclaims, "Annabeth, Percy, freeze!"

The two stop and look at Piper expectantly, waiting for whatever it is the girl needs. A mischievous grin spreads across her lips, and she point to the ceiling above them. Annabeth and Percy look up to see that a sprig of mistletoe had been taped to the ceiling. Thalia smirks and Jason looks as if he's going to laugh.

Percy turns an annoyed look to the brunette and his cousins. "Guys, we talked about this."

Piper, who already has her phone out and filming, waves a careless hand. "It's Christmas! When there's Christmas, there's mistletoe." Percy glares at her. "Not even a small peck on the cheek?"

"I'm not awake enough for this." Annabeth sighs, too tired to argue with girl. Before she can think any better of it, she stands on her tiptoes and plants a small, very fast kiss on Percy's cheek. She turns to her three friends staring wide-eyed at her. "There you go, Pipes. Can I have some hot chocolate, now?"

Jason wordlessly holds out a fresh cup of the drink for her. She takes it from him. "Thank you, Jason." With the that, she takes her spot on the couch and sips the hot liquid.

Thalia starts to chuckle. "That is _not_ how I expected that to go."

"Oh my god!" Piper laughs, doubling over. "That was better than I could've imagined this going!" Annabeth shakes her head and rubs the remaining sleep from her eyes.

The blonde only notices that Percy is still standing by the door when she hears him mutter, "Shut up, Jason." Then, punches his cousin (who laughs) in the arm before crossing the room and dropping down to sit on floor, back against the couch.

The next hour passes by filled with laughter and present opening. Since they are all broke college students, a single present would be from multiple people. Jason and Annabeth bought a perfume for Piper, who squealed and kissed Jason on the lips and Annabeth on the cheek. For Jason, the four of them bought him a Superman t-shirt, coffee mug, and even pajama pants.

"Gee, thanks, guys." Jason says dryly, the open presents in his lap. "Just what I always wanted - physical reminders of that stupid nickname Percy made up in middle school."

Percy claps Jason on the shoulder. "Anything for you, cuz."

For Thalia, Percy and Jason bought her a new pair of headphones. Piper and Annabeth bought Percy some new guitar strings and a sweater. During the middle of unwrapping Piper stands up and calls for their attention.

"I have one gift for all of you!" She announces. Then, she places on of those sticky, pre-made bows on top her head. "It's me. I'm the present."

Annabeth snorts and the laughter soon follows. Jason pulls his girlfriend down onto his lap. He kisses her hair, and says, "And the best present is definitely you."

Thalia, on the other hand, teases. "Unpopular opinion: I actually think my headphones are better." Piper balls up a piece of discarded wrapping pare and throws it at her.

She's laughing as she answers her, which had started to ring "Hello?"

"Annabeth," Athena's voice sounds cold to her. Her smile drops. "I need to speak to you."

"Mother," She even surprises herself with how level and unfeeling her tone is. Percy and her friends stop what they're doing and turn to her. She can see the worry and confusion in their faces. She puts up those walls she had taken down months ago. "What is it you need? I'm busy at the moment."

"I know, but I need to ask you something." Her mother insists, all business. No warmth or familial love anywhere in her tone. Not surprising in the slightest.

"What do you need me to answer?" Annabeth asks, standing up and walking to the kitchen, not wanting her friends to have to hear the following conversation. She leans against the kitchen counter and lowers her voice. "What is so important that you feel the need to bother me on Christmas morning?"

The blonde felt no guilt for speaking to her mother the way she is. Athena has never shown her an ounce of respect. Why should she when her mother's done absolutely nothing to deserve it?

"What are your future career plans?"

Then, Annabeth realizes what this is about and what she had to do. She rolls her eyes, and laughs bitterly. "Why am I not surprised?" She says it more to herself than to the woman on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean?" Athena asks.

"What I mean, Mother," Annabeth says in a level tone. "Is that you're not apologizing for how you've been treating me for my entire life. No, you only care about how successful I will be. Truth is, Mother, you don't care about me. The only reason you care about how successful I am is because I'm your blood and you hate to be associated failure. You and your pride can't handle the thought of a failure for a daughter.

"Well, guess what, _Mom_ , you don't have the right to know. The day you walked out that front door, leaving me behind, you lost all right to be involved in my future. The worst part is that you can't even say sorry to me. You're not sorry that you _abandoned_ me."

Athena scoffs, indignant. "I am your mother, Annabeth. You have no right to speak to me that way."

Annabeth laughs, cold and bitter. "That's where you're wrong, Mother. I may be your daughter, but you will never be my mother."

"Annabeth-"

With a sad smile, she says, "Good bye, Athena." She ends the call, and for the last time Annabeth Chase says good bye to her mother. She wastes no time blocking and deleting her mother's contact. Blankly, she walks back into the living room, phone dangling from her fingers.

Her neighbors look up at her. Percy stands and slowly approaches her.

"Beth," He softly implores. "Are you okay?"

"I just-" The blonde's voice cracks. "I just cut off all contact with my mother." An unbidden tear trails its way down her cheek. Wordlessly, Percy places an arm around her shoulders and leads her to the couch. Piper, Thalia, and Jason all move closer to her.

"And I just realized last night that my dad hates me." Annabeth doesn't even realize that she's said it until the words are out in the open. Hanging in the air like clouds of smoke, just like her relationships with her parents had gone up in flames. Which they just as well have.

"Well, he's an idiot, Bethie." Thalia says, matter of fact. She rubs the blonde's arm, gently, sisterly.

Piper takes a hold of her hand, kneeling beside her. "Thalia's right. It's almost impossible to hate you. Right, Jason?"

He nods. "Right. Annabeth, you are one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"That's right," Percy agrees. "The fact that after everything you've gone through and you're still here. That fact that your heart is still beating, just shows how strong you are."

The blonde girl wipes at her eyes and looks at each of her friends, one at a time. "I'm extremely thankful for all of you. You have no idea how much you've helped me."

Thalia grins at her. "Don't worry, we know."

Annabeth returns the smile. "Sorry, sorry, it's Christmas and we have a few more presents to open, don't we?" They don't move. "Guys, I'm okay now. I just want to spend the rest of the day having some fun with my friends."

"Okay, then!" Percy claps his hands together. "We actually only have two more presets to open and they are both for you, Annabeth."

Piper grabs them from under the tree and hands them to her. She opens the first one from Jason, Thalia, and Piper- a package of pens. The second that the present is unwrapped she start to laugh.

"Oh my god," She giggles. "This has Thals written all over it."

Thalia smirks. "Now, you won't have to keep stealing my pens."

Annabeth laughs again. "Thanks, Thals." She opens her last present, the one from Percy. She rips off the wrapping paper to reveal a journal. The cover is gray and little flowers detail the corners. She smiles and looks up at him. "You bought me a songbook?"

Percy scratches the back of his neck. "You were saying how you needed a new one, so I figured I get you one for Christmas."

"Thank you, I love it." She smiles brightly, then chuckles. "And I have a use for all these new pens."

* * *

The rest of the day is spent outside, throwing snowballs at each other, like they're all eleven again. Snowmen are made and effectively destroyed because of snow fights that get intense. No teams are formed, it's everyone man for themselves.

At one point, Thalia and Percy form an alliance for a short time just so they could shove some snow down the back of Jason's coat. That resulted in Jason tackling his cousin and rubbing his face the snow, then throwing a snowball directly in his sister's face. Piper and Annabeth film their antics and make some snow angels.

After awhile, the kids who live in the apartment complex join them outside and a full on snowball war breaks out. The sounds of laughter and shrieks from snow hitting someone where it slides down the back of their shirts fill the air.

Around sunset, the five college students trek back up to their apartments to change into some warm clothes and wind down for the rest of the day. After changing into some clean, warm pajamas, Annabeth goes back over to her neighbor's and joins them for some hot chocolate and Christmas movies.

The blonde has her head resting on a pillow in Percy's lap as she starts to nod off. Percy's fingers tap and unconscious pattern against her shoulder. She doesn't remember how she ended up in this position, but she doesn't care. Right now, she doesn't care that her parents don't care about her. She doesn't care that the people who are supposed to love and raise her, hate her.

She can worry about all of that tomorrow. Now, though, she's comfortable and safe and happy. That's all that matters in this moment. She's okay.

She's alive.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **PervyPanda:**_ **Oh, good! :) I hope you liked this one as well.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yes, Grover isn't in this story, but he will be in my next one!**

 _ **timrocks99:**_ **Even Hallie can see the blatant attraction.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad you like it!**

 _ **DecemberRome:**_ **Aw, thank you!**

 _ **A Handsome Nerd:**_ **Yeah, that was a route I was thinking of going down during the planning stages of my story, but I decided that I don't need to fuck up sweet, little Hallie's life. It would've been some great drama, but I turned it into some bonding time instead.**

 ** _Freelance365:_** **I'm apparently a masochist because I fucking LOVE slow burns, even though they make me want to throw my laptop and/or phone a the wall sometimes.**

 _ **Abby:**_ **I feel you, girl, I feel you.**

 _ **:**_ **Thank you! I honestly feel that I zero potential in life, but that's probably just my crushing insecurities talking. For the pictures, maybe Google Images? I don't know.**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Hallie is definitely an important role for Annabeth's healing because she does remind Annabeth of herself.**

 _ **RestlessSoul100:**_ **Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 20

**IM ALIVE AND SOOOOO SORRY! This is soooooooo late, but I've been super busy and haven't had much time to write. Alright, so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa or whatever the hell you do or don't celebrate. Updates will be irregular for a while. Once again, very sorry. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 _Annabeth can't breathe. The icy water that surrounds her is pitch black. She doesn't know which way is up, but she swims. Clawing at the water, forcing herself in one direction. No matter how far she swims, she can't see the surface. Her lungs are burning with the lack of oxygen. All around her are sounds of the past._

 _She can hear Sasha's laughter and the sound of piano keys. Her own screaming and John's cruel laughter. The disappointed, disinterested tone of her father and stepmother. They reverberate around her, slowly picking away at her. She's drowning in her own mind._

 _Then, she's no longer floating._

 _Instead, she's lying on the hardwood floor of her John's apartment. She isn't drenched in water this time, instead, it's her own blood. The blood gushes from her nose and drips from her split lip. She can feel the bruises forming on her skin. He's yelling at her and all she can do cower in the corner, powerless and weak. She presses her hands against her ears, like she's small again, trying block out the loud explosions of fireworks._

 _Suddenly, she's sitting at the kitchen table at home, in her father's house. A test is sitting on the table in front of her. The red_ 75% _written across the top of the paper glares at her. She can feel her father's disappointed gaze on her. Ever since John started demanding that she spend all of her free time with him, she's had to study late into the night._ _She's exhausted at school and her grades have started slipping._

 _"Annabeth," Her father's stern voice is full of reprimand. "If you want to move out and get into one of those big universities after high school, then you to pick up the slack."_

 _She nods, silent and completely drained of all emotion and energy. "Yes, sir." Her voice is barely above a whisper. She sits in silence as he starts to lecture her about moving out and going off to college._

 _Now, she in her high school's hallway. She has a study hall period and John had asked to sneak out of class to see him. Annabeth doesn't skip classes - ever. She told him that, but he had given her searing glare and she quickly agreed. Now, He pulls her into a supply closet, then his mouth is on hers. She tries to push him away in protest, but he doesn't budge._

 _His hands slide down her arms, leaving her skin crawling in their wake. She can feel one hand fumbling with the button of her jeans. His other hand over her mouth as she tries to scream. She pushes at him trying to get away. The panic building inside of her. She pushes at John again. He glares at her, growling obscenities under his breath. He pulls back his fist, then -_

Annabeth opens her eyes. She barely registers the confusion that she feels because of Percy's concerned, sea colored eyes before latching on to him. Her whole body's shaking and she's can hardly breathe. The blonde grips his shirt, terrified. She can feel one arm wrap around her back and his other hand gently stroking her hair.

"It's okay," He murmurs. "It was only a dream. It wasn't real, Beth. You're okay. You're safe now."

Too many emotions are running through her. Fear, confusion, anxiety, and overwhelming regret. She can't think properly. Her head is pounding and her heart feels like a jackhammer in her chest. She wants to scream and cry, but she does neither. She wants to tell him, but she doesn't.

So, she whispers, voice cracking, "It was horrible." His arms tighten around her, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't know if she wants him to.

Sometimes, the silence is calming. Sometimes, saying nothing at all and just being there is all the comfort a person needs. That's what Annabeth needs - a constant, comforting presence. That's what Percy is for her. A safe place.

Finally calm, she realizes where she is - Percy's living room on the couch. The events of the day before - Christmas day - come back to her. She had fallen asleep on the couch while watching some Christmas movies with her neighbors.

"Thank you," She whispers.

"For what?" He asks, voice low.

She smiles softly. "Just - everything."

He pulls back to look at her. "Everything?"

The blonde nods. "You've put up with my attacks, anxiety, every single one of my issues, and _me_ , in general. So, yeah, everything."

"Annabeth, I don't put up with you." He smiles gently at her. "I enjoy spending time with you."

She smiles at him. "I enjoy spending with you too." A strange, almost pained look crosses over Percy's face for less then a second before it disappears. "Are you okay?"

He grins at her once again. "I'm fine. Wanna watch binge watch _Criminal Minds_?"

Annabeth studies him for a second longer. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Beth," Percy answers. "I'm sure."

The blonde trusts him to tell her when something's up, so she agrees to the show choice and lays back on the pillow she had been using. Percy moves from where he was kneeling next to her on the floor. He picks up her legs and sits down, placing them on his lap and tossing the blanket she had spread out over her across them.

You would think a show like _Criminal_ _Minds_ would trigger an attack, but it doesn't. She's watched the show since she discovered it when she was fifteen and has watched it religiously since then. It's something she won't allow John to take from her. He took her sense of security and her self-worth, but he will not ruin the things she loves.

They're halfway through their fifth episode when Thalia appears, pajama clad and messy hair. She yawns, "Morning," then collapses into the loveseat, typing away on her phone.

"Morning, Thals," Percy and Annabeth say absently in unison, both still focused on the show.

Before they begin the next episode, Percy gets up and goes to the bathroom. While he's gone, Annabeth goes through her notifications. She stops when she sees that she and Percy have been tagged on one of Piper's tweets. There's a picture of her, asleep, with her head resting in Percy's lap. She reads through the comments.

 _They're dating! They_ _HAVE TO BE dating!_

 _I wish I could be Annabeth_

 _#PercabethIsReal_

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG_

 _I CANT BREAHTE I CNT BRETH_

 _I say this with love: lucky bitch_

 _Awwwww! They're so cute together!_

The blonde looks up from her phone as Percy walks back into the living room. She moves her legs for him to sit down, but then immediately places them back on his lap. The two resettle into comfortable position and wordlessly start the episode. Annabeth is on her side, head on pillow with her legs stretched out across Percy's lap. A blanket is spread over her legs and, therefore, Percy's lap.

She can feel his fingers lightly tapping against her legs, absentmindedly. She doesn't mind, knowing that Percy never could sit still.

They are halfway through the episode when a door opens down the hallway and Piper appears. She's rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she stops and stares at the Percy and Annabeth. She raises her phone, the sound of a camera shutter is heard, then walks into the kitchen without saying a thing.

The two on the couch share a confused look, but Percy shrugs and they turn back to the show.

* * *

"Hey, Annie?"

The blonde almost jumps out of her skin as Piper's voice is suddenly in her ear and face is right by hers.

"Jesus," Annabeth breathes, trying to calm her racing heart. "You scared me."

"Whoops," Piper replies, nonchalant. "Would you go to the store with me?"

"Sure," She agrees. "I don't see why not."

At the moment it was just the two girl in the living room of the apartment. Jason's in his room writing an essay due when winter break is over, Thalia is off with Reyna (she claims they're just "hanging out'), and Percy is livestreaming the occasional video game he plays in his bedroom.

Annabeth quickly heads over to her apartment, changes into some clothes aren't pajamas, then goes back over to her neighbors where Piper is waiting. The brunette is typing something on her phone when she enters.

"Are you ready?" Annabeth asks, stepping into the apartment and shutting the door behind her.

Piper glances up at her. "Almost. I'm asking Thalia is she needs anything from the store. Can you go and ask Jason and Percy if they need something?"

The blonde nods. "Sure."

So, she heads off down the hallway to ask the two boys. She stops at Jason's room and knocks on the door. The faint call of approval for entry reaches her ears and she opens the door. "Hey, Piper and I going to the store to get a few things. You need anything?"

Jason slumps back in his swivel chair and turns to her. "A thousand more words for this paper."

Annabeth chuckles, but it's sympathetic. "I take it's not going well."

Jason groans. "No, it is not."

She nods, understanding his struggle. "I'll make sure to grab a bag of _M &Ms_."

Jason grins. "You're an angel, Annie."

"Thank you, but I'm really not." She shuts, the door before he can say otherwise. She walks further down the hall to Percy's door. She knocks.

"Yeah?" The muffled call comes through the door.

She opens the door. "Hey, Piper and I are going to the store for a few things. You need anything?"

Percy glances over his shoulder at her. "You are? We went shopping earlier this week. What for?"

Annabeth leans against the door frame. "Piper needs a few ingredients to make this all-natural face mask and I just need a couple things that I forgot to add to the list before we went last time."

"Oh," Percy nods, then lets out a groan of frustration and the game over screen flashes on his computer. The, glances at chat box on the other monitor start zipping by. "They say 'Hi'.

"Hey, guys." She smiles and waves to the camera. "What are you playing?"

He turns to her, rubbing his temples. "The most frustrating game ever created."

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Why are you torturing yourself?"

Percy turns and glares at the camera. "For their entertainment."

She shakes her head. "I'm partially convinced that your fans are low-key sadists."

He gives her a knowing look. "Oh, trust me, Beth. They are."

She laughs. "Okay, but seriously, do you need anything?"

"No."

"Okay. Don't break your keyboard."

"That was one time!" Percy whines. "Who told you about that?!"

The blonde gives him a sly smile. "One of your cousins. Bye, Percy."

"Wait a minute, Anna-" She shuts the door, cutting him off.

* * *

At the store, Annabeth is leaning against the grocery cart. She already grabbed everything she needed (including the bag of _M &Ms_ for Jason) and is now following around Piper. She watches as the brunette puts various organic items in the cart.

"So, what is this all for exactly?" Annabeth asks.

"One of my subscribers asked me to try out this new organic, homemade face mask and give my review on it." Piper explains. "I thought it sounded fun. Plus, they've pointed my in the direction of my favorite skin care brands."

"Wow," The blonde notes. "You're subscribers are considerably kinder than Percy's."

Piper smiles. "I know. Speaking of Percy, I have a question to ask you."

"Which would be...?"

Piper, in the most nonchalant way, asks, "Have you ever considered the possibility of going out with Percy? Like on a date?" That came out of nowhere.

Annabeth gives her friend a confused look. "What? Piper, where did that come from?"

"Oh, come on!" Piper insists. "You guys would make such a great couple."

"We're friends, Pipes," The blonde shakes her head. "That's it. Besides, Percy doesn't even like me that way."

Piper stares blankly at her. "You're kidding."

"About what?"

Piper sighs, exasperated. "Oh my god, Annie!"

" _What_?" Annabeth stresses.

Piper shakes her head and waves a hand. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

After that, the subject is dropped and they continue their shopping. Annabeth is humming along to the pop that is playing through the store's speakers as she trails after Piper with the cart. But, Annabeth is still thinking about what the other girl had said.

She's never thought of going out with Percy. In fact, the idea never even dared to cross her mind. Truthfully, it's not a _horrible_ notion. She weirdly likes the idea. Percy is now one of her closest friends and she always feel safe with him. He's very sweet and genuinely kind, and, now that she's thinking about it, quite good looking. Handsome, really.

Annabeth doesn't hate the thought of it, surprisingly. Even then, she's still scared to truly entertain the idea. She knows he's not John, but she's still afraid. Logically, she understands that she's being irrational, but she's can't help it. Besides, why someone as amazing as Percy be interested in someone like _her_?

The blonde is damaged and broken beyond repair. She's scarred both physically and mentally. Why would he like a girl who has nightmares every time she goes to bed? Someone who will have an panic attack out of nowhere, without even one of her triggers there to cause it? Why would he?

"Hey, Annie?" Piper's voice pulls her out of her own head.

"Yeah, Piper?" Annabeth looks up at the brunette.

"You know how you have this unbelievably beautiful voice - shut up, you do - and you can write amazing songs? Well, I was thinking that maybe you could start putting them up on YouTube." Annabeth starts to speak, but Piper cuts her off. "Just hear me out, okay? Think about it, Annie. You're songs could really help other people who have gone through the same thing you have. I know you're songs are really private and are a big part of your vulnerability, but just think about the healing effect that could have on people."

Logically, she makes a point, so Annabeth says, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Later that day, Annabeth is back at her neighbor's apartment. Piper has already left to go and film the organic, homemade, all-natural face mask. Thalia is still out with Reyna and Jason is still in his room writing his paper and snacking on the candy the girls had bought him.

Percy finished livestreaming and is now making dinner for everyone. Annabeth is helping him. They're chatting while cutting up vegetables for the stir-fry that was decide on for dinner. They fall into a comfortable silence after awhile.

The blonde's mind wanders to the dream she had. She thinks about the haunting sounds and the cruelty of her past relationship. She thinks about how her dad always wanted her to get into a good college. Then, Annabeth realizes something. She sets down her knife, the expression of bitter realization etched on her face.

Percy glances at her as she does. "What's up?"

"Oh my god," She mutters, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms. "I can't believe I didn't see it until now."

"What?" He asks, but she doesn't reply, too lost in thought to hear him. He taps her hand, trying to get her attention. "Annabeth, what is it?"

She finally looks at him, eyes burning. "Remember how yesterday I told you that my dad hates me?" Percy frowns, but nods. "Well, I just realized how long he's been pushing for me to move out. He always pushed me to get good grades and get into a good college. Oh my god, Percy, he's been pushing for me to get into a good college since I was in middle school.

"I always thought that was because he's my dad and wanted me to have a secure future, but now? I think he just wanted me out of the house and out of his sight, so he didn't have to look at me and be reminded of _her_. Every single time I call him it's like pulling teeth to get him to talk to me for longer than a minute or two. He hates me, Percy. He's hated me since she left us. Him."

The way Annabeth said the last few sentences is enough to break anyone's heart. As she spoke, her voice became more and more hurt. Her heart clenches and she meets Percy's eyes. He stares back at her, the pain she feels reflecting in his eyes.

She whispers, "Neither of my parents love me."

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **gpellepasta:**_ **Aw, thank you!**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **I'm glad that you liked it.**

 _ **PervyPanda:**_ **I think so too.**

 _ **Abby:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **amazing4ever:**_ **Yeah, I know I shouldn't feel insecure about my writing, but I do. Insecurity just comes with being human.**

 _ **FreelanceWriter365:**_ **Teasing yall is the best way to keep you coming back for more. I'm so glad that you enjoy my story.**

 _ **DreamCatcher06:**_ **Oh, trust me. I'm no professional. I haven't even graduated from high school yet!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Well, I guess you had to through your phone.**

 _ **Samantha:**_ **I'm glad I inspired you. That means a lot.**

 _ **:**_ **Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what happened. Must've been a glitch or something. No more trauma for our girl. I've put her through enough. And I shall reveal no spoilers about the Percabeth comes to be. You'll just have to wait ;).**

 _ **Bookworm's fanfics:**_ **Hello, fellow Mixer! I love 'Shoutout To My Ex', but it won't be in the story. Sorry!**

 _ **abidoodle.e:**_ **This is the first time someone has called me a queen. It feels magical. I'm so happy that you love my story! Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year! Short chapter, but at least it's finished. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 **~~~ASW**

Annabeth stares at Percy, heartbreak in her eyes. Percy sets down his knife and gently pulls the blonde into him. She waits for the tears to come, but they never do. The strange thing is that it really isn't sadness that she's feeling. Maybe betrayal? She doesn't know.

She leans into Percy, emotionally exhausted. They stand still in silence, the only sound is their breathing and the ticking of the wall clock.

"Why?" The blonde sounds so small, like she's a little girl again. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Is his reply. "You did absolutely nothing."

She pulls away from him, unbelieving. "I have to have done something for them to not love me. They just didn't just randomly stop loving me!"

"Annabeth," Percy tries, carefully taking a hold of her forearms. A physical attempt to stop her downward spiral of self-blame.

"No, it has to be something I did." She insists, trying to pull away from him again. He doesn't let go of her arms. "It has to be, Percy. It _has_ to be." The desperation in her voice is crystal clear. Her eyes are clouded with the toxicity of her inner thoughts.

"Annabeth, look at me." Percy orders, tone firm. "Look at me! You need to stop blaming yourself for things you have no control of." She merely stares back at him. He hugs her and, in her ear, murmurs, "You have to stop."

"I can't." She replies, voice cracking.

"Yes, you can." Percy takes her face in his hands. "I know you can. Damn it, Annabeth, you always underestimate yourself. Listen to me: You are stronger than you believe you are. You are going to be just fine."

His lips are softly pressed against her forehead. Then, he hugs her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Annabeth's heart beats faster and a blush floods her cheeks. They stand in silence for a moment, then Annabeth starts to shake. At first, Percy thinks she's crying, but soon the sound of muffled giggles reaches him. He pulls back to look at her, utterly confused.

"What so funny?" He asks.

"'You're stronger than you believe you are'?" She repeats his words, looking up at him. "It's so cheesy."

"Hey, it's something my mom said to me once." He states, then breathes a laugh. "It is really cheesy."

The blonde rests her forehead against Percy's shoulder, still softly laughing. "Thank you."

* * *

Annabeth turns on the shower, letting the water warm up as she undresses. Her mind wanders to the conversation she had with Piper previously in the day. The brunette had a point about the starting a YouTube channel. She knows how healing her songs are for herself, so why wouldn't they have the same effect on others?

The main reason Annabeth's wary is because putting her songs online is practically baring her heart and soul for the entire world to see. Her songs are her vulnerabilities put into words and melodies. The most fragile and painful parts of herself are within those lyrics.

The blonde steps into the shower, running her fingers through her hair. She can see Piper's point though, about how it might have a healing effect on those who have been in similar situations. Those songs helped her, why wouldn't they potentially help someone else? She weighs the pros and cons in her head. An internal argument commencing in the confines of her brain.

Eventually, she comes to a decision.

* * *

Annabeth cracks opens her eyes as the sunlight from the window shines directly on her face. She groans and buries her face in her pillow, but then stops when something isn't right. Slowly, she opens her eyes. Even with her sleep-addled mind, she knows that this isn't her bed. She sits up quickly and looks around the room - Percy's room to be exact.

The blonde realizes that she's alone in Percy's room, in his bed, and still in last night's clothes. Last night... the events come rushing back to her. It was New Year's Eve. They were having a party and Thalia had managed to get her hands on some booze. Annabeth and Percy didn't have any, but she remembers that after everyone had passed out, she and Percy had cleaned up the apartment.

It was around three in the morning when they finished picking up various beer bottles and other trash. Percy had been worried about her, a she was practically falling asleep standing up. She had told she can make it across the hall to her own apartment, but he had insisted she go sleep in his room, while he slept on the couch. She had crashed the second her head hit the pillow.

She picks up her phone, which was on the floor by her shoes. She checks the time: five 'till noon. The blonde swings her legs out of the bed and picks up her shoes. Annabeth leaves the bedroom, rubbing the last of sleepiness from her eyes. She walks into the living room, everyone (except for Piper) are up and eating.

"Well, well, well," Jason says with mock astonishment. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence."

Annabeth wordlessly flips them all off as she heads for the door. The laughter follows her out of the apartment. Back in her own place, the blonde changes into a clean a shirt and sweatpants, washes her face, and brushes her teeth. Feeling more awake now, she heads back over to her neighboring apartment, not bothering to knock before she enters.

"That was fast." Percy says, noticing her arrival back. "I was sure you were going back to bed."

Thalia, who's laying on the floor with her arm thrown over her eyes, groans. "Shh, you people are too noisy this early in the morning."

Nico shakes his head at the girl. "I told you calm down on the drinking."

Will snorts. "Like you can talk."

"Hey!" Nico replies, indignant. "I wasn't as nearly as drunk as Thalia."

Will pats his boyfriend's cheek. "Sure, you weren't, honey." Nico scowls at him.

Just then, Piper shuffles into the kitchen. Just looking at her, you can tell she's completely hungover. She stops and looks at Annabeth.

The brunette points at her. "I have a vague feeling that I did something I shouldn't have regarding you."

Nico snickers. "If by 'vague feeling' you mean you kissed poor Annabeth instead of Jason when the ball dropped - you'd be correct."

"I think I got that on camera!" Percy exclaims, pulling out his phone and scrolling through

Piper nods, remembering. "That's actually not as bad as I thought it might be." She turns sheepishly to the blonde. "Sorry, Annie."

"You're forgiven." Annabeth accepts the apology. She wasn't mad after all. She knows Piper well enough to know that the brunette was completely drunk and meant no harm.

"Found it!" Percy announces. "Look." The all crowd around to watch the video clip. Soon enough, they're all laughing over it.

"I don't know what's funnier," Thalia chuckles. "The look of surprise on Bethie's face or the disappointment on Jason's."

Jason holds a hand to his heart. "Betrayed by my own girlfriend."

Piper grins. "Sorry, sweetie. Here you go-" She kisses him. There are groans of mock disgust from around the room.

* * *

Later that week, Annabeth and Percy are doing their usual weekly shopping when she brings it up.

"So," Annabeth starts hesitantly. "I thinking about starting a YouTube channel."

Percy nearly drops the box of cereal he's holding. "What?!"

"Piper suggested it." She explains, nervous from his reaction. "Also, some of my followers on Twitter have been asking me about it for awhile. You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No, I think's a great idea!" Percy exclaims. "When were you thinking of starting it?"

Annabeth shrugs. "When I get a camera a tripod. I have to save up a bit before I can do that though."

"Oh, well, I have an extra tripod that you can borrow." He offers. "And a you can use one of my old camera until you can get a new one."

"Really?" The blonde asks, eyes shining. He nods, grinning. She hugs him in excitement. "Thank you so, so much!"

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **abidoodle.e:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **The Edgy HalOUrious Loser:**_ **Theyna is one on the many, many ships I happen to love.**

 _ **DecemberRome:**_ ***Cries with you***

 _ **Forex:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **ZebraGirl202:**_ **Rant to me all you like, I don't mind. I feel you on the being bored part. Whenever I'm bored, I write short story or watch one of the Asian dramas I'm obsessed with.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Aww, that's really sweet. Thank you!**

 _ **Lenna:**_ **Don't underestimate yourself. It took me long, long time to get to this point in my writing. Just keep practicing and read more books, those will help improve your writing.**

 _ **Abby:**_ **'D word' lol Me and my dirty mind went somewhere completely different.**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Yes, I am alive. I'm glad you liked the Christmas chapter. This one is really short, but I have a limited amount of free time atm. Sorry.**

 _ **Bookworm's fanfics:**_ **I'm sorry, my darling reader, but it simply does not fit in for what I have written. I have all my songs picked out, maybe I'll do it if I write another story where Annabeth is singer/songwriter. I have been lucky enough to have not received any flames. I've been blessed by the god/goddess of writing.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad I could help. Word of advice: crazy people are EVERYWHERE.**

 _ **instant flare:**_ **Okay, hopefully your name shows up this time. Worry not, Percy is going to share more about his past in future chapters. Squeal all you want, I wont judge. Everyone is free to squeal - male, female and everyone in between. Oh, and your poem is lovely.**

 _ **BenboldFurey:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **Hans51:**_ **That's actually so sweet. I actually dream of being an author. So, thank you!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I hate it when I forget my passwords. I have to write them all down in a secret place or else I will forget.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, so, yall know how you get those spam 18+ emails offering sex or whatever? Well, I got a PM from some random account looking for guys to sext with, and I'm like ? bitch, the fuck, I'm a girl (which is on my profile) and under 18. Like, this is a site for writing. You could imagine the confusion that was me in that moment. I mean, I expect spam in my EMAIL, but here? In my inbox? In the time I've been using this website, I've never had something like this happen.**

 **In story related news, there are two songs in this chapter - 'I Have Questions' by Camila Cabello and 'How Do You Love Someone' by Ashley Tisdale (God, I miss the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Ah~ childhood). Anyways, remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

By the time early February rolls around, Annabeth has had her channel for a month. The first video she uploaded was a cover and received lots of love from both her followers and those just discovering her. Of course, amongst all the praise there are the occasional hate comments. She deletes them when she sees them for her mental health and that of whoever reads through her comments.

She wants her channel to be a positive place.

Annabeth sits down at her piano, in front of her filming set up that she had put together. She turns on the microphone she had just bought the week before, and turns on her camera. She takes a moment to breathe and ready herself before pressing the record button. She smiles as the red light blinks to life.

"Hi, guys," She begins, waving. "It's Annabeth and I'm back with yet another original song. Now, I have seen your comments asking me to share my story, which is the inspiration behind all my songs. I promise that I will make a video whenever I'm ready. My past isn't something I like to talk about, and I'm not ready to put it out in the public eye. I hope you guys can understand that. So, this song is one I wrote just over a year ago called 'I Have Questions'. I hope you enjoy."

 _Why did you leave me here to burn?_

 _I'm way too young to be this hurt_

 _I feel doomed in hotel rooms_

 _Staring straight up at the wall_

 _Counting wounds and I'm trying to numb them all_

 _Do you care?_

 _Do you care?_

 _Why don't you care?_

 _I gave you all of me_

 _My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears_

 _Why don't you care?_

 _Why don't you care?_

 _I was there, I was there when no one was_

 _Now, you're gone and I'm here_

 _I have questions for you_

 _Number one_

 _Tell me who you think you are?_

 _You got some nerve_

 _Trying to tear my faith apart_

 _I have questions_

 _Number two_

 _Why would you try and play me for a fool?_

 _I should have never ever, ever trusted you_

 _I have questions_

 _Number three_

 _Why weren't you who swore that you would be?_

 _I have questions_

 _I got questions haunting me_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions_

 _I have questions for you_

 _My, my name was safest in your mouth_

 _And why'd you have to go and spit it out?_

 _Your voice, it was the most familiar sound_

 _But it sounds so dangerous to me now_

 _I have questions_

 _Number one_

 _Tell me who you think you are?_

 _You got some nerve_

 _Trying to tear my faith apart_

 _I have questions_

 _Number two_

 _Why would you try and play me for a fool?_

 _I should have never ever, ever trusted you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions_

 _I have questions for you_

 _Do you care?_

 _Do you care?_

 _Why don't you care?_

 _I gave you all of me_

 _My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears_

 _Why don't you care?_

 _Why don't you care?_

 _I was there, I was there when no one was_

 _Now, you're gone and I'm here_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions for you_

 _How do I fix it?_

 _Can we talk?_

 _Can we communicate?_

 _I have questions for you_

 _I have questions_

Annabeth grins at the camera as she takes her fingers off the keys of her piano. She turns off the camera and lets out a puff of air. That is one of the very first songs she wrote after she left John. It was during one of the darkest times of her life.

Looking back at her older songs, the blonde can actually just how far she's come. She no longer wants him back, she no longer misses him, and she knows she's better without him.

* * *

"What do you think, Beth?" Percy asks, pointing the camera at her. "Should I dye my hair blue again?

Annabeth shrugs and steals a fry off his plate. "I mean, I'm not going to stop you, but you really did look like a smerf."

"Excuse you, I was an adorable smerf."

Annabeth chuckles. "I'm not disagreeing."

He gasps. "Oh my god, guys," He flips the camera around to film himself. "Annabeth actually complimented me."

"Shut up." The blonde laughs.

"Seriously, though," Percy leans against the table. "Would you help me again?" He gives her big, pleading eyes, just to make sure she agrees.

She sighs dramatically. "Fine." Then, laughs. "Stop it with the puppy eyes! They're going to lose their effect on me, if you keep using them."

Percy waves his hand. "No one can say no to the puppy eyes."

Annabeth leans forward, pointing a finger at him. "One day, Percy, you will eat those words."

He grins at her. "I look forward to it."

"U-um," A girl's voice interrupts what was going to be the blonde's sarcastic comeback. "Excuse me." The two look up at the girl standing at her table. She's about their age and she's wearing the diner's waitress uniform with a winter coat, there's snow in her dark hair.

Percy, being the social and friendly person he is, smiles kindly at her. "Can we help you with something?"

The girl nods, then turns to Annabeth. "You're Annabeth Chase, right?"

Annabeth nods. "That's me. I'm guessing you watch my videos?"

The girl smiles and nods enthusiastically. "I do. I was just coming in for my shift, and I saw you. I wanted to thank you for sharing your songs. You wouldn't believe how much they've helped me. I went through a lot a few years back and you've really made a difference."

Annabeth could see it in her eyes, a reflection of herself. She smiles brightly and says, "Oh my god, that's so sweet of you. What's your name?"

"Chelsea." The girl answers, shyly tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Well, Chelsea," Annabeth smiles. "Thank you for watching. It really means a lot."

"Would you mind if we took a photo?" The dark haired girl asks, pulling her phone out of her pocket?

Annabeth shakes her head. "Not at all." She slides over so there is space for them to sit in the booth. A quick selfie is taken and the girl slides out of the booth.

"Thank you!" Chelsea gushes, smiling widely.

"No, thank you," The blonde returns. "For coming and talking to me. It was nice meeting you."

Chelsea nods. "You too. Thanks again." The waitress waves as she runs off towards the kitchen.

Annabeth smiles soft and a bit sad. "So young to have gone through whatever she did." But, so was I.

"So," Percy's voice causes her to look at him. He has his camera out and is grinning at her. "Annabeth just had a fan come up and say hi to her in public for the very first time." The blonde bites her lip, trying not to smile to widely. "Who's the big internet celebrity now?"

He repeats the same words she had said to him months earlier. She covers her face with her hands as she blushes.

"I saw that blush!" Percy laughs. "How does it feel?"

She lowers her hands. "Oh my god, I don't even know how describe it. It was... amazing!"

"You heard her, guys," Percy says to the camera. "If you ever see Annabeth or me, come and say hi. We like meeting and talking to you guys."

* * *

Annabeth sits with her guitar in front of her mic and camera.

"Hey, guys, it's Annabeth." She smiles and waves. "So, today I'll be playing another song I wrote. This is one I wrote recently. It's called 'How Do You Love Someone'."

 _Momma never told me how to love_

 _Daddy never told me how to feel_

 _Momma never told me how to touch_

 _Daddy never taught me how to heal_

 _Momma never set a good example_

 _Daddy never held Momma's hand_

 _Momma found everything hard to handle_

 _Daddy never stood up like a man_

 _I've walked around broken_

 _Emotionally frozen_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love?_

 _How do you love someone?_

 _How do you love?_

 _How do you love someone?_

 _I was always the chosen child_

 _The biggest scandal I became_

 _They told me I'd never survive_

 _But survival's my middle name_

 _I've walked around hoping_

 _Just barely coping_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love?_

 _How do you love someone?_

 _How do you love?_

 _How do you love someone?_

 _It's hard to talk_

 _To see what's deep inside_

 _It's hard to tell the truth_

 _When you've always lied_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love?_

 _How do you love someone?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _And make it last?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without tripping on the past?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love?_

 _How do you love someone?_

 _How do you love?_

 _How do you love someone?_

 _Someone_

An hour later, Annabeth is on her couch just finishing up her editing. Percy had given her a quick lesson in Editing 101, and she had picked it up pretty fast. She's just uploading the video when Thalia and Piper walk in.

"Hey, Annie!" Piper says cheerfully as she sis down on the couch. Thalia, on the other hand, merely goes into the kitchen to find whatever snacks Annabeth has on hand.

"Hi," Annabeth greets. "You do know there's this thing called knocking, right? It's kind of the polite way of letting people know that you're coming in."

"Yeah, but," Thalia says as she sits down on the couch with a bag of chips in one hand, and her phone in the other. "That's boring. It much more fun to come in without warning. It adds an element of surprise."

Annabeth chuckles and shakes her head. "Okay, so what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, first," Piper begins, tucking her legs under her. "Thalia and I wanted to talk to you about something."

Annabeth closes her laptop and places it on the coffee table. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you remember, when we went to the store, how I asked you about possibly dating Percy?"

"This again?" Annabeth asks. Though, unlike last time, her heart starts to race."I already told you: we're just friends."

"Really, Annie," Thalia gives her look. "Just friends?"

"Yes!" Annabeth exclaims.

Piper groans. "But you two hang out all the time!"

Annabeth starts repeat her earlier statement when Thalia interrupts, "Bethie, do you even realize that you and Percy spend more time together than the three of us? Not to mention, you had lunch with him earlier today!"

"Exactly!" Piper agrees.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It was lunch, not a date."

Piper raises an eyebrow. "Just the two of you? At a cute, little diner? That's basically a date, babe."

Annabeth leans her head against he back of that couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. She can see where they are coming from. When two people hang out together a lot, you'd naturally that they are dating or close friends. Percy is basically the equivalent to a best friend to her. Sure, he's kind and really sweet. He's also the only e she's really ever told her entire past to.

Okay, he's handsome and a great listener on top of that. He makes her feel safe and she's always much happier when they're hanging out. But, he also has this way about him that makes her heart beat faster and -

"Oh, _fuck_..." Annabeth swears aloud. The realization hits her like a semitruck.

Piper and Thalia don't even need further explanation to know. They both look at each other, then immediately burst into laughter.

"It took you long enough!" Thalia laughs.

"Oh my god..." Piper says, breathless from laughing so hard. "Finally."

Annabeth moans and buries her face in her hands. _What am I going to do?_ She thinks. _This is a disaster._

Piper pats her back. "Oh, cheer up, Annie. This is great!"

Annabeth gives her friend a look. "How is this great? I like someone who doesn't even like me back."

"You're kidding." Thalia remarks, disbelieving. "Piper, tell me she's kidding."

Piper shakes her head. "Trust me, she's not."

"Oh my god," Thalia mumbles. "And I thought Percy was oblivious."

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **DreamCatcher06:**_ **Oh, please do leave a review for every chapter! I enjoy reading yall's thoughts.**

 _ **DecemberRome:**_ **Please, scream away. I actually found it more funny than embarrassing, but that's just me. And, in Piper's defense, she was wasted lol**

 _ **ZebraGirl202:**_ **OH MY GOD HELLO FELLOW ASIAN DRAMA WATCHER and yeah, I get what you mean, that's how my first couple of stories (that shall never see the light of day) were. It took some time for me to get to the point where I can write a 20+ chapter story. Quick question: what is your favorite drama?**

 _ **JillianEmily:**_ **Oh, thank you! That idea just popped into my head as something I could totally see happening when Piper and booze is involved**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **Thank you! It was a filler type chapter, but there was a tiny bot of progress.**

 _ **abidoodle.e:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **instant flare:**_ **Tiny Percabeth scene wish: granted. I can hear the squeal from here. It's a beautiful sound lol**

 _ **Abby:**_ **Honestly, when it comes to texting, autocorrect is the bane of my existence... along with the sun shining directly in my eyes and snow. I solemnly swear that I will include some Percabeth fluff.**

 _ **Bookworm's fanfics:**_ **Oh god, my favorite Little Mix song? I have too many to count, but recently, I've been listening to the entirety of LM5 on repeat. That's really nice of you to say, thank you!**

 _ **BenboldFurey:**_ **I do plan out my stories. I basically have each chapter sorted out into a bunch of bullet points of what I want to happen and in what order. Sometimes, I have little lines of dialogue that pops into my head, so that goes in to. The small details are created while I write.**

 _ **BethnPercy:**_ **Oh my god, I actually teared up when reading your review! It was so sweet! Thank you so very much!**

 _ **Chironista:**_ **The feels get me every single time.**


	24. Chapter 23

**OH. MY. GOD. YALL ARE AMAZING! Over 200 reviews, almost 300 followers, and just under 200 favorites! I love and appreciate every single one! on you Thank you so very much, I love yall!**

 **I'm sorry it took so long for a shorter chapter. I wanted it to be PERFECT for yall even if it's on the shorter end. I kept rewriting scenes and fixing dialogue. But, it is finished and I actually don't hate my writing for once. The next chapter will be waaay longer, I promise. We're approaching the end.** **Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Enjoy!**

Annabeth is panicking. Which, in hindsight, is nothing new, but this time is different. For the first time, she has no idea what to do. When she was with her ex, there were ways she could prevent a beating from happening, even if they were rarely effective. Right now, though, she doesn't have a clue as to what to do. Logic and reason are her greatest resources, but when it comes to falling in love with your best friend - not so much.

Currently, she's pacing back and forth in her living room, panicking. Annabeth has to go over to Percy's in less than five minutes. He's finally getting around to dying his hair blue again, and she agreed to help him. That was before she realized that she was in love with him. Her luck is truly amazing.

In a rare moment of her life not being a total train wreck, they've both been busy with work and school this past week, so she's been able to avoid him without much suspicion. Sighing heavily, she knows she can't avoid him much longer or he'll notice that she's been acting differently. They're best friends after all, and neighbors on top of that. He knows her better than anyone else.

Looking at the time on her phone, she can feel the butterflies in her stomach. She's a feeling a complex combination of happiness, nervousness, and dread at the prospect of spending some time with Percy. Especially, because it's just going to be the two of them in the apartment as the other are out doing whatever it is they do when they're not at home on a Saturday.

Annabeth checks the time and groans. She hates her life. Not as much anymore, but sometimes it just sucks. Almost forcing herself, the blonde exits her apartment and knocks on Percy's door. She waits in the cold of the open hallway for a second, swallowing her nerves, before opening the door and poking her head in.

"Percy," She calls out, stepping into the apartment. "I'm coming in." Down the hall, she hears a door open, and Percy appears, tugging a shirt over his head, hair wet from a shower. Annabeth looks away, blushing, then clears her throat. "A-Are you ready?"

Percy grins. "Yep."

God, she wished he wouldn't smile at her like that. The blonde walks past him to the bathroom, as to keep him from seeing her blush _again_. This was going to be a long day.

He follows her down the hall, and she can feel his eyes on the back of her head. She steps into the bathroom, and it's still a bit steamy, but with the door open it's airing out quickly. A kitchen chair is already sitting in front of the sink. Annabeth glances around.

"What? No camera?" She asks, as there is no camera set up.

"Nope," Percy answers, dropping down in the chair. "Not this time. I figured that they have already seen me do it once, plus I get to do less editing.

Annabeth nods, understanding. She's seen how tired he can be the morning after he spent a good portion of a night editing. She grabs the box of blue hair dye off the counter and opens it up.

"Okay," She smiles. "Let's transform you back into a smurf."

"An adorable smurf, Beth," He corrects her.

The blonde sighs. "Yes, Percy, an adorable smurf."

Half an hour later, Percy's voice break the silence that they had fallen into only a few minutes prior. "Beth?"

Annabeth looks up from her gloved hands and his hair. She had been focusing on her work and trying (and failing) not to think about how soft his hair is. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asks. She meets his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. He'd finally noticed something was different about her in the small confines of the bathroom. Her heart skips a beat.

"Oh, yeah," She assures, totally not internally panicking. She was definitely not thirty seconds away from having a breakdown. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks. "Something about you just seems off."

"I'm still adjusting to adding YouTube to my schedule. So, I'm just a little tired." She explains, heart racing. She hates herself for lying to him. But, she's reasonably certain that it's better then him finding out she's essentially a sentence away from ruining their friendship.

"That makes sense." He agrees, but she can tell from the unconvinced look in his eyes that he doesn't believe her completely. She isn't surprised. Percy's ability of being able to tell when she's lying slightly annoying because she doesn't know how long he'll let her keep this up. Eventually, he'll stop letting her avoid it and she'll have to fess up.

* * *

Two hours later, Percy and Annabeth are relaxing on his couch, snacking on chips and watching a Lifetime movie that was on and they were both two lazy to change it.

The blonde is finding it hard to concentrate on the movie when she's so damn conscious of Percy's arm and shoulder occasionally bumping against hers. She reaches for another chip and her fingers brush against Percy. The resulting shock is loud. They both jump and pull back their hands.

Percy looks at her, rubbing his hand and staring at her with wide eyes. "You shocked me."

Annabeth laughs. " _You_ shocked _me_."

"No," Percy counters. "You're the shocker."

Annabeth shakes her head. "Nope, you definitely did the shocking."

"I'm the shockee!"

"Is that even a word?"

"How should I know?"

They stare at each other. Both are determined to win, neither willing to back down. Silence stretches out between them. Annabeth breaks first. She dissolves into giggles.

"Haha!" Percy cheers. "Victory!"

"No! Damn it!" She pouts, trying not laugh. "I was so close."

Percy laughs at her griping. "Nah, you weren't. I'm more stubborn than you are."

Annabeth looks at him. "Being overly stubborn really isn't something to brag about."

"Whatever." He absently waves a hand. "I still won, and that's what matters."

The blonde groans and he laughs at her. She leans her head against the back of the couch and watches him. She studies him. She notices how he always throws his head back when he's laughing. His eyes are brighter when's laughing too. They've always been a beautiful sea green that are deep enough for you drown in, but she likes them better they're lit up with happiness.

"Beth?"

She blinks. "What?"

"You okay?" He questions. "You're just blankly staring at me."

"Oh," Annabeth looks away, desperately hoping that he doesn't see the beginnings of the blush that is blooming on her cheeks. "Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"About what?" He looks at her with curious eyes.

She shakes her head. "Nothing important." She sits up and checks her phone. "Ah, shit. It's this late already? I have to go home and start writing a paper."

She starts to stand up when Percy stops her. She looks at him, silently asking him what he needs.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks, eyes imploring.

The blonde notices the change in him after he asks her this. He was completely relaxed a moment again, but now he's nervous. So, she sits back down and smiles gently at him. "Sure."

He hesitates and she grabs a few more chips, raising an eyebrow, waiting. He takes a deep breath. "Do you want to do something on Saturday?"

Annabeth relaxes back into the couch. _Was he really nervous just to ask me that?_ "Sure, with the others?"

Percy shakes his head. "No, just you and me. Like on a date."

She chokes on her chip. Percy hands her his bottle of water, and she takes a sip. Now, able to breathe, " _What_?"

He looks her directly in the eyes. "Annabeth, I'm asking you out on a date."

She freezes, only able to stare back at him with a surprised look on her face. "O-Oh." For a second, she thinks she's dreaming. She doesn't know what to do as something she's never expected him to say was just was said. The silence that falls over the shock is deafening.

"You obviously don't have to agree if you don't want to." Percy rambles nervously. "I'd completely understand if you weren't-"

"Percy!" Annabeth raises her voice to stop him. "Percy, are you seriously asking me out? Because if you're joking, then that's a cruel joke to play a per-"

"Beth," Percy places his hand on hers. Goosebumps run up her arm for the warmth of it. "I'm not joking. I'm seriously asking you out on a date with me on Saturday at seven o'clock. So, what do you say?"

"I-" Annabeth hesitates, memories flooding her head. She closes her eyes, thinking fiercely, _Percy is not John. He will_ never _be John_. Opening her eyes and smiling brightly, "I would love too."

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **PercabethShipper4Life:**_ **Is it bad that I'm not surprised about that?**

 _ **Guest:**_ **It was a well structured sentence! That's what really threw me off, because I'm used to the emails that I delete from my spam folder every week. And I'm glad you enjoy my story!**

 _ **DecemberRome:**_ **You are so welcome! I shall reveal no spoilers as to what's going to happen in the future :P**

 _ **Kyleryan:**_ **Oh, I'm sure it was a real person and not a bot. I actually can play a little of violin, not much though. And the only reason why is because I was required to take a music class at my old school and I chose to learn the violin. I love listening to music, but playing it isn't my thing, you know? My creativity flourishes through my story writing. Now, my older brother LOVES to play guitar. He's been playing for almost seven years, I think.**

 _ **DreamCatcher06:**_ **Oh, thank you!**

 _ **Bookworm's fanfics:**_ **I love 'Wasabi', but it's literally impossible for me to choose a favorite of off LM5. Like, I physically can't do it lol. I'm sad to hear that from March on I won't be able to read your wonderful reviews, but I understand that you have a life besides reading my story. As much as I would love to take over your story, I simply can't. I have school and familial obligations on my part and they already mess with my writing schedule as it is. Sorry.**

 _ **Joeman11:**_ **Oh, honey, the emails have nothing to do with age. If you have an email, you'll get spam. It's a fact of life.**

 _ **Team Aurora:**_ **I know! Zack and Cody, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, and That's So Raven were the best! I honestly don't even watch TV anymore lol I'm always on Netflix, Hulu, or YouTube.**

 _ **Forex:**_ **Oh, don't worry, I will.**

 _ **PJOIsDaBest:**_ **Yeah, it does suck, but the last time I checked, the account was terminated, so that's good. I did report the account, and I will continue to do so if I receive anymore. I encourage everyone to do so if they also receive a message like that..**

 _ **AsunaLushieChase:**_ **Oh, thank you so much! That's really sweet.**

 _ **djman71:**_ **Don't you worry, I don't plan on stopping. Writing is my passion.**

 _ **ZebraGirl202:**_ **I know, school constantly gets in the way of my late night binging. Most of the time, tho, I'm like, "I'm gonna be tired anyways.' and binge until two or three in the morning. I have a problem lol. I remember when my old school had a code yellow and it was horrible. I hope you're okay.**

 _ **GirlishlyGreek:**_ **Thank you so much, Kat! You have no idea how much comments like yours mean to me! Don't worry, Annabeth will get what she deserves :)**

 _ **Samantha:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **FreelanceWriter365:**_ **What stage are we at now?**

 _ **instantflare:**_ **The noises that wake me up at night don't even freak me out because I have four cats lol. My house could be haunted and I just wouldn't know it because of my cats. You're not alone, I get a Percabeth high while writing. Postscript: My message was from a difference user name, but I don't remember what it was.**

 _ **Abby:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Kagamine Arimonori:**_ **Aw, thank you!**

 _ **NinjaGirl1117:**_ **Yeah, creepers are everywhere. I've done pretty well navigating around them tho, soooo, yay for me? Percabeth is one of my many OTPs. They are so perfect for each other.**

 _ **abidoodle.e:**_ **I know, right? I was so fucking confused. I hope it doesn't happen to me again or anyone else for that matter.**

 _ **RestlessSoul100:**_ **Aw, thank you! That means so much!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **My updates aren't on schedule anymore, so you'll just have to bear with me.**

 _ **meowcat725:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **DrisD:**_ **I know, I hate writing the flashbacks, but, sadly, PTSD comes with those.**

 _ **Optimist:**_ **I used to have a writing schedule that had uploading two chapters a week, but with school and other things going on in my life, it's no longer doable. I'm lucky that I have time to write as it is.**

 _ **TheFalcons:**_ **Thank you! The song titles will always be in the author's note at the top, unless I forget. Which, if I ever, do I would love for someone to tell me so I can fix it.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Alright yall, get ready cause the next chapter is the last! And I'm sorry this is a bit late. My birthday was this past week and I spent some quality time with my family. Then, had a sleepover with a few of my friends that lasted the entire weekend.** **It was lots of fun and I'm completely exhausted because we didn't sleep at all. Anyways, remember to follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

 ***Edit* I posted this, then realized I had not done my replies to review section at the bottom. God, I need to go to bed.**

"ANNABETH!"

Piper's yelling followed the sound of the front door slamming shut. Annabeth wildly sits up in her bed just as Piper comes running into her bedroom followed by Thalia. The blonde had been taking a nap after getting home from work. The anticipation and nervousness of her upcoming date with Percy had been causing her to be unable to sleep soundly.

In addition to this, Hallie had been particularly difficult today. Annabeth is exhausted. This causes her crash to the second her head hit the pillow when she got home.

"What're you doing in bed?!" Piper shouts, dropping her bag of supplies on the bed. She grabs Annabeth's hand and starts tugging out of bed. "It's already five! Your date is in two hours! We have to start getting you ready!"

"Two hours?" Annabeth repeats. "Pipes, that's plenty of time. Thalia, help me."

The other girl merely shrugs. "Don't look at me. Piper's the dating expert." Annabeth groans, while Piper starts pushing her towards the bathroom, insisting that she takes a shower while the other two pick out an outfit for her.

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth is freshly showered and sitting on her bed in a robe. She watches quietly as Piper and Thalia comb through her entire closet. Discarded items of clothes are spread around her room. "You guys do realize that I can dress for a date by myself, right?"

They ignore her as Thalia holds up one of the few dresses that she owns. "How about this one?"

The brunette eyes it critically, then shakes her head. "No, too fancy. They're just going to that little diner. She needs to look casual but cute." So, the raven haired girl tosses the dress in a random direction behind her.

"I hope you guys are going to clean this up for me." Annabeth grumbles, crossing her arms while surveying the messy state her bedroom has become.

"Yeah, yeah," Thalia flippantly replies. "Don't worry, Bethie, we'll clean up." This does nothing to reassure the blonde, who sighs and flops back on her bed.

* * *

Annabeth stares at her reflection in the mirror. The two other girls had picked out a brown sweater, skinny jeans, and a simple pair of brown lace up boots for her to wear. Thalia had her put her hair up in a simple bun, and Piper applied simple and light makeup. A look that is casual but cute - just what Piper had described.

By the time the entire process of getting Annabeth dressed is finished, it's almost seven. Enter self doubt and anxiety, stage left.

She turns to the two girls standing behind her. "I don't think I can do this." She says fidgeting with her necklace.

"Yeah- no," Thalia says, blue eyes determined. She puts her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You are not going to let your anxiety control you tonight. Not tonight. Annabeth, listen to me: You are a strong, beautiful woman who can and _will_ be going on a date tonight. You'll be okay. The world will not explode if you have one night of fun with a guy you really like, got it?"

She nods, and Thalia lets go of her shoulders.

"It also helps," Piper adds. "That this guy in particular has been head over heels for you for, like, _over six months_."

"Pipes, please," Annabeth begs. "Don't exaggerate about that. "

"Who says I'm exaggerating?" The brunette asks. "And you really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

Piper gives her a look. "You need to stop talking down about yourself. You're undermining your own happiness. It's not healthy, Annie, it's self-destructive."

The blonde sighs, knowing her friend is right. "I know. I'm trying not to."

Piper pats her back. "We know." Then, checks the time. "Percy will be here any minute now." Annabeth starts to say something, but Thalia cuts her off. "Yes, we know. We'll clean up while your gone, and we won't post anything about the date."

Both Annabeth and Percy want keep the fact of them going on a date just between the them and their friends as it's just a first date. She starts to say as much when she's interrupted again. This time, by Piper, who hands the blonde her purse. "We know, Annabeth. Nothing's official yet. No letting the whole fandom know that their ship is practically canon."

The blonde gives the brunette a look of confusion. To which, Piper merely shakes her head. "Nevermind. I forgot that you don't speak fandom. Remind me to teach you at some point." They all pause a sharp knock on the front door echoes through the apartment.

"He's here!" Piper squeals in excitement as she pulls Annabeth to the door. Thalia passes them and opens up the front door, winking at Annabeth as she stands back to reveal Percy. For a split second, once again, she feels as if she's dreaming. But the frigid mid-February air washes over her, grounding her to the reality of the evening.

He smiles radiantly at her, looking more handsome than she's ever seen him, blue hair and all. "You ready to go?"

She nods, returning the smile. "Yeah, just let me grab my coat." She grabs her coat from the closet and quickly slips it on as she walks towards him. "Alright, let's go." She notices Jason leaning against the doorframe of the opposite apartment. He grins at her and gives her a thumbs up. Annabeth rolls her eyes as a smile appears on her lips.

As they walk down the hall, towards the stairs, the blonde hears Piper say, "I feel like a mom watching her daughter go off on her first date."

* * *

By the time Annabeth and Percy arrive at the diner, her nerves have almost gone away. During the car ride over, they talked and chatted like they always do. The atmosphere around them wasn't romantic as you assume a date to be, but it wasn't casual like when they would just go out for lunch together. It's different. A good different.

The blonde slid into her side of the booth, Percy across from her. A waiter comes over and takes their orders. As the waiter walks away, she raises an eyebrow at Percy.

"What?" He asks, noticing her look.

"A milkshake when it's barely above freezing outside?" She questions with an amused smile.

"Key words: 'above freezing'," He points out.

"So, if it was below freezing you wouldn't order a milkshake?"

He nods. "Exactly." Annabeth snorts at him. He changes the subject. "So, how was work today?"

Annabeth groans. "Terrible. Hallie threw a tantrum - oh, no, not just one - but _two_." She holds up two fingers for emphasis.

"She did?" He eyes with concern and interest. "Why?"

Annabeth smiles in thanks at the waiter as he sets down their drinks. "Did I tell you that my boss is pregnant?" She pauses, waiting for his answer while taking a sip of her diet cola, and he nods. "Well, the due date is getting closer, and I guess it's been a stressful pregnancy. I can tell is that Hallie is not sleeping well because her parents are stressed, and she's also worried about her mom. Anyways, how was your day?"

Percy smiles. "Well, I finished editing a few videos, then I was going to finally finish that essay for music theory, but I procrastinated until it got to late."

"Percy," Annabeth exclaims with an incredulous laugh. "That essay is due next week, and we've had over a month to turn it in!"

"I know." He sighs. "I'm just stuck on the middle."

Annabeth smiles kindly at him. "Tomorrow, I'll help you."

"You will?" He immediately brightens, as she nods in conformation. "Thank you, my beautiful savior!" She's thankful that at that moment the waiter brought them there food, as she was blushing fiercely.

They dig into their food.

Percy dips a fry into his chocolate milkshake as he says, "So, there's something I've got to admit."

This peaks Annabeth's interest. "Oh, really?"

"First," He looks her directly in the eyes. "You have to promise not to laugh."

"Now, that's not fair!" She protests, gray eyes sparkling with interest. "I can make no such promises."

Percy shrugs, "Fair enough. Do you remember that when I dyed my hair blue the first time, it was because I lost a bet?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, I never told you what the bet was."

Annabeth gasps in realization. "That's right! I asked but you told me not to worry about it. So, tell me, what was the bet?"

"Thalia and Nico bet that I would chicken out of asking you out." He reveals. "And I did."

Annabeth's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, just how long have you wanted to ask me out?"

Percy blushes, and rubs the back of his neck. "Like, since August." Piper's comment of Percy having liked for over six months comes rushing back to her.

"Oh my god, now I feel bad."

"What, why?"

Annabeth bites her lip. "Because I haven't liked you for nearly as long. Well, I don't think I have. I mean, I didn't realize it until two weeks ago."

Percy laughs at her rambling. "Beth, it's fine. I'm just glad you realized it." Then, he pauses. "Wait - two weeks ago? Like, right before I asked you out, two weeks ago?"

Annabeth nods. "Yeah. It was Girls' Night. Piper and Thalia kept taking about the possibility of you and I going out, and I just suddenly realized it."

"That's funny," He comments. "Because the day after your Girls' Night and my Guy's Night, Piper kept badgering me to 'grow a pair and finally ask you out because it's the perfect time' - her words. "

They share a look, and in unison, "Piper." Annabeth laughs while Percy smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm not surprised." Percy says.

"Neither am I." Annabeth agrees.

They fall into conversation as the time passes. Once finished with their meal, Percy pays despite Annabeth telling him that she can pay for her half. They leave the diner and start heading towards the car which was parked a few blocks down. As they walk, Percy hand slips into hers and she doesn't let go.

* * *

"I had fun tonight." Percy tells her as they stand in front of Annabeth's door.

"Me too." She says with a smile.

He nods. "We should do this again." The blonde smirks at the casual way he says this. She can't help but to tease, "Percy Jackson, are you asking me out on a second date?"

"Yes," He grins at her. "Yes, I am. So, your answer?"

"I would love to go on another date with you, Percy."

His smile is dazzling. Then, he leans down and kisses to her forehead. When he pulls back, Percy softly tucks a lose curl behind her ear and smiles affectionately at the blonde.

"Annabeth," He starts. "I just want you to know that we can go at whatever pace you want, okay? I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Sometimes, she doesn't know how Percy is even a real person and not just a fantasy.

Still, slightly in shock, she looks into his eyes. There's nothing but honesty and gentleness in them. She looks down and then back up at him. "Thank you, Percy, really."

He smiles affectionately at her. "You deserve nothing less, Beth." Just with a simple sentence, she can feel herself falling deeper for the man standing right in front of her.

In a moment of bravery, Annabeth places her hands on Percy's shoulders and stands up on her tiptoes. She means forward and lightly presses her lips against his. There's a squeak followed by a loud thump from across the hall and Annabeth jumps back. The interaction had taken place in less than three seconds to which Percy had no time to react. He just stares at her, in shock.

Blushing fiercely, the blonde quickly unlocks her door and mumbles a 'good night' before slipping inside and closing the door. She leans against the door, breathless, and ten seconds pass before she hears a door close. She sinks down to floor and bites her lip to keep from squealing.

Why had she suddenly done that? She didn't know, but did she regret it? Not at all.

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **DecemberRome:**_ **Lol, I imagined that as my best friend's pterodactyl screech that they do when they're excited.**

 _ **ZebraGirl202**_ _ **:**_ **I'm glad you're okay!**

 _ **FreelanceWriter365:**_ **Don't let your past relationships discourage you. The fact that you've dated means you're doing better than me lol. I've been single for my entire life. My best friend says that I don't leave the house enough... they're right. And thank you for your continued support!.**

 _ **DreamCatcher06:**_ **I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **LOL I can't even tell if you're actually joking or not.**

 _ **Bookworm's fanfics:**_ **Thank you so much! I do hope I can continue to read your wonderful comments, and you're very welcome. I wanted to see how much my writing had improved from earlier fics that I posted on another account (which the stories are deleted and the account abandoned because they were TRASH (and not the good kind))**

 _ **instant flare:**_ **Thank you so very much!**

 _ **TheFalcons:**_ **Sooooo, what'd you think?**

 _ **awesomeguy2279:**_ **Everyone fangirls, no matter their gender. I mean, my best friend identifies as non-binary and they even say that they fangirl lol**

 _ **Guest:**_ **No, John will not be coming back as the next chapter is the last chapter.**

 _ **Sara:**_ **Well, John is in jail, sooooooo….**

 _ **Abby:**_ **Honestly, I don't how yall see it as addictive. I barely like my own writing as it is.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you, that's so sweet!**

 _ **Wonderland AKA Cay-Cay:**_ **He was more nervous then emotionless lol**

 _ **Truecolors459:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **It did, it really did.**

 _ **ElGris:**_ **I have a weakness for clichés and it SHOWS.**

 _ **22mitchellc:**_ **Thank you for the song suggestions, but I already have them all picked out :)**

 _ **Voldinette:**_ **Don't worry, I won't abandon it as the next chapter is the last!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Alright, yall, buckle up because this is it: THE FINAL CHAPTER. A/N will be at the bottom of the chapter this time.** **Songs in this chapter are 'Praying' by Kesha and 'According To You' by Orianthi. I suggest looking up the acoustic performance for 'According To You'.**

Annabeth can say with absolute confidence that the last few weeks, as February turns to March, has been the best of her life. She's never felt so happy or free. Looking back, she can see how much she's transformed. For the first time, since she was a little girl, she feels truly alive.

Currently, she and Percy are laying on her couch marathoning Disney movies on Netflix. Well, she's watching the movie that's currently playing. Percy passed out half an hour in. She doesn't mind. They've both have been busy with college. It doesn't help that their professors decided to load them with extra work to prepare for the finals coming up in April and May.

Annabeth is having trouble keeping her eyes open too. The warmth of laying between his legs with her head on her boyfriend's chest and his arm around her waist is comforting. She's starting to drift off when Percy shifts and mumbles something in his sleep. She lifts up her head from where it rests against his chest, observing his face. He mumbles again and frowns.

"No...please..." He murmurs. "Stop...stop...Mom!" He suddenly cries out. Annabeth, alarmed, pushes herself up. The blonde sits on his legs and watches him for a moment. "Mom, no!" This time the distress in his voice is clear.

"Percy?" She tries, shaking him but he doesn't wake. "Percy, wake up!" She lightly pats his cheek, and his eyes snap open. He breathes heavily, wide eyed and terrified. He almost seems to not know who she is.

Percy's green eyes flash with recognition as he stares up at her. Faster than she can react, he sits up as his arms are wrapping around her. He buries his face in the crook of her neck. He's shaking a bit and makes her worry even more.

Annabeth pats his back and lowers her voice to just above a whisper. "I've got you, Perce." She hears him sniff, and his arms tighten around her. "It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

A few minutes have passed when he pulls back and they move so they're sitting side by side.

"It was..." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It was bad and so realistic. Which made it worse. I haven't had a nightmare this bad in a few months."

Annabeth nods, understanding all to well how real the dreams can be. More often than not, the terror and hopelessness will follow you out into reality. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, voice soft. She isn't going to push him. After all, he's never once forced her to share more than she felt comfortable with.

After silent moment where he's thinking, Percy nods. "Gabe was a terrible person. No, actually, he wasn't even a person. He was barely human." Annabeth can hear the anger building in his voice. She uses her thumb to rub soothing circles on the palm of the hand she held. He continues on, "I don't remember anything before the time he became abusive.

"My first memory of Gabe was when he threatened to kick me out of the house. I was only five at the time. He blew the little bit of money Mom made on booze and his stupid poker games. He was always drunk too. Mom always hid the bruises, but I knew they were there. I had him too. Gabe broke my left wrist when I was seven. As soon as that was healed, he broke my right arm.

"I always told people that I was just clumsy and fell of my bike or something along those lines. I didn't even own a bike." His laugh is bitter and humorless. "He would lock me out of the apartment almost nightly, and Mom would have to wait for him to pass out before letting me back in. I was twelve when they finally divorced. Remember how I told you that he broke my arm and a few ribs?"

"Yeah," Annabeth answers solemnly. "I do."

"Well," He sniffs, and she can see the tears in his eyes. "That's what I dreamed about. He just hurt both my mom and me. And- and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Oh, Percy," The blonde squeezes his hand. "You were just a kid. I know you don't want to hear that, but that's the reality of it."

Percy rubs his eyes. "I know, but I was just so powerless. It made me so angry. It still does." She understands it - the feeling of being powerless. Weak. Helpless. So, she rubs his shoulder, and says, "I know."

And just with two words, their understanding of each other deepens. They have more in common than Annabeth had thought. Similar yet different pasts that effect them in similar ways now. They may have known one another for awhile now, but that was as friends. Now, they have learn each other as a couple. And that's completely different.

* * *

The minutes tick by and the two are still watching movies. They even added popcorn to the mix. Annabeth is trying to decide between Hercules and Mulan when Percy asks her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" The blonde blinks in confusion at Percy. The majority of her attention had been focused on the internal debate going on in her head; so, she had not heard his question properly.

"When do you think we should, y'know, make our relationship public?" He asks, and for once, Annabeth's not surprised. She had been expecting him to ask at some point.

"Um," She hums, thinking. "I don't know. We've been dating for about three weeks, right? So, how about a few more weeks - or even a month? That would be nice. I've just enjoyed it being our friends and us."

Percy nods and smiles. "Yeah, it has been. Though, we need to tell my parents."

Annabeth looks up at him. "Wait, you haven't told them yet?" He shakes his head. "Oh, I thought you would've already, because, you know, they're your parents."

"Babe, I would've told you if I told them." He responds. She bites her cheek to keep from grinning. Her heart flutters every time he calls her 'babe'. God, she feels like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Okay, well, we have to tell them sometime." The blonde asserts. "Because, honey, you're mom will probably kill us if she finds out at the same time as the rest of the world."

"Yeah," He agrees, then pulls his phone out of his pocket. "How about we call her?"

"Wait, now?" Annabeth blanches. "Percy, it's 10 pm. They're probably asleep or going to bed now."

Percy waves her off as he starts to dial and places it on speaker. "It's fine." After a few rings, the phone is answered and the sleepy sounding voice of Percy's mother fills the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Percy?" Sally's voice is more awake than before. "No, Paul and I were just heading to bed." Annabeth mouths an ' _I told you_ ' to him and he (very maturely) sticks his tongue out at her. "You're calling later than usual. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he smiles. "Everything's great! I just have something that I have to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Mhm," He hums and meets Annabeth's eyes. "Uh, so for the past, like, three weeks-"

Sally interrupts him before he can continue. "Are you and Annabeth finally dating? I knew it!" The couple stare openmouthed at each other. "Oh, Percy, that's fantastic news!"

Percy splutters. "How did you even...?" He's unable to finish he's so confused. Annabeth starts shaking with suppressed laughter. Meanwhile, Percy just gives her a confused look and shrugs his shoulders. "Mom, how did you know?"

They can hear the smile in her voice. "Well, you've been the happiest I've ever seen you for the past few weeks. Also, I'm your mother. How long did you say that you've been dating? Was it three weeks?"

"Yes." Percy sighs, sulking just a little.

"You're father owes me twenty bucks." Sally says, almost as if she's talking to herself.

"You and Dad bet on this?!" Percy asks, incredulous. At this point, Annabeth can't take it anymore and starts laughing uncontrollably. She laughs until her sides are cramping and she's crying.

She's never cried tears of joy before. So, that's new.

* * *

A few more weeks pass by and March turns to April. The rains start to become more and more frequent with the beginning of the rainy season starting. Annabeth and Percy are sitting on her couch. Which quickly has become their favorite place to spend time together. It's quieter compared to his apartment, where one of his roommates is always doing something.

Annabeth has her legs stretched across Percy's lap. A pillow has been placed on top of them, and Percy's laptop rets on top of it. She writing in her songbook while he edits a few videos. The room is quiet except for the scratch of a pencil and the clicking of laptop keys.

"Hey, babe?" Percy's voice breaks through the comfortable silence.

Annabeth looks from her writing. "Yeah?"

He sets aside his laptop, pulls her songbook and pencil from her, then takes her hands in his. "I think it's time to announce that we're dating."

The blonde considers this for a moment. "I agree, but we should have a little fun with it." Her smirk is full scheming as she tells him her idea.

He matches her grin. "It's devious - I love it."

The next week is spent leaving little clues on their social medias. A picture here and a vague suggestion there. They read the comments, laughing as their followers are basically freaking out over the small hints. They really start to go insane when Percy posts a picture of him on Instagram captioned ' _date night_ '. Then, Annabeth tweets out 'A perfect night for an outing'.

The comments are along the lines of:

P _ERCABETH IS REAL AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE OTHERWISE_

 _Your date better be with Annabeth or I will throw hands._

 _istg if they don't confirm that they're dating soon Im rioting_

 _Percy's Instagram said date night and now Annie's talking about a perfect night? Are they going on a date?_

Piper, who's reading the comments over Annabeth's shoulder as they stood in the blonde's kitchen, says in a sort of awed voice, "You two are evil."

"It was Annabeth's idea." Percy, ever so kindly, points out.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "You agreed to it! And you had way more fun than I did."

"Semantics."

Piper interrupts before their bickering could continue. "Okay, let's do this." She takes both Annabeth's and Percy's phones. "Get into position." Annabeth hops on to her counter. Percy stands in front her and between her legs. She winds her arms around Percy's neck, and he places his hands on her waist.

"Alright," Piper says, holding both phones. "Make it real romantic, Perce."

Percy looks at the brunette. "I know how to kiss my girlfriend, Pipes."

"Yeah, yeah," Piper brushes off. "Whatever. Do it." Annabeth laughs as she leans in towards Percy. The warmth spreads through her as their lips connect. He tastes like joy. "Got it and it's adorable!" They both pull back, and Piper hands them their phones. They study the photos. They're perfect.

"Piper," Annabeth praises. "Your photography skills are excellent as always."

Piper flips her hair. "Of course, they are." Annabeth chuckles. The brunettes confidence is enviable.

"Ready, Beth?" Percy asks. Annabeth nods, and on Piper's count they both post the picture on their Instagram and Twitter with captions reading ' _Feb 15_ ': the day of their first date. And, of course, they gave photo credit to Piper. The comments fly in rapidly.

 _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_

 _FINLLY TANK GOD_

 _ITS OFFICIL AND HOLY SHIT_

 _You mean to tell me thAT YOUVE BEEN DATING SINCE FEBRUARY?!_

 _Since_ FEBRUARY _ARE YOU SHITTING ME_

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD_

The photo goes viral in fifteen minutes. Soon, the entirety of the internet know that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are officially dating.

* * *

Annabeth sits in front of her piano, camera and microphone on and recording. Her song book is opened in front of her, just out of the camera's view. She smiles at the device. "Hey, guys, it's Annabeth! So, I have a new song for you today. This one is difficult for me both vocally and for what it's about. Please be gentle with me in the comments."

The blonde laughs softly because she knows a majority of them will. She takes a minute to prepare herself. Then, she starts to play.

 _Well, you almost had me fooled_

 _Told me that I was nothing without you_

 _Oh, after everything you've done_

 _I can thank you for_

 _How strong I have become_

 _'Cause you brought the flames_

 _And you put me through hell_

 _I had to learn how to fight for myself_

 _And we both know all the truth I could tell_

 _I'll just say this as I wish you farewell_

 _I hope you're somewhere_

 _Praying, praying_

 _I hope your soul is_

 _Changing, changing_

 _I hope you find your peace_

 _Falling on your knees, praying_

 _I'm proud of who I am_

 _No more monsters_

 _I can breathe again_

 _And you said that I was done_

 _Well, you were wrong_

 _And now, the best is yet to come!_

 _'Cause I can make it on my own_

 _Oh, and I don't need you_

 _I've found a strength I've never known!_

 _I've been thrown out_

 _I've been burned, oh!_

 _When I'm finished_

 _They won't even know your name!_

 _'Cause you brought the flames_

 _And you put me through hell_

 _I had to learn how to fight for myself_

 _And we both know all the truth I could tell_

 _I'll just say this as I wish you farewell_

 _I hope you're somewhere_

 _Praying, praying_

 _I hope your soul is_

 _Changing, changing_

 _I hope you find your peace_

 _Falling on your knees, praying_

 _Oh, sometimes, I pray for you at night_

 _Oh, someday, maybe you'll see the light_

 _Oh ohh oh, some say,_

 _In life, you gonna get what you give_

 _But some things, only God can forgive_

 _Praying_

 _I hope your soul is_

 _Changing, changing_

 _I hope you find your peace_

 _Falling on your knees, praying_

By the time she finishes playing, the tears are threatening to fall, but she blinks them away. Clearing her throat, she smiles at the camera. "Thanks for listening! See you next week. Bye, guys."

She turns off the camera and heads over to Percy's. Walking in, she spots Piper lounging on the couch with a laptop. Looking around, there was no one else present.

Annabeth asks, "Where is everyone?" She drops down on the couch next to the brunette.

"Jason is running some errands." Piper explains. "Percy's in his bedroom livestreaming something and Thalia's at Reyna's. At least, I think she is."

Annabeth leans her head on Piper's shoulder. "Has Thalia confirmed that they're dating yet?"

"Considering the fact that she's been hanging out with Reyna for a few months and we've yet to meet her," Piper observes. "I'd say they just started."

Annabeth nods. "Hopefully, they get to it soon. Whenever Thals talks about her, she's really happy. It's nice seeing Thalia happy."

Piper snorts. "It also makes our lives easier. Happy Thals is easier than Grumpy Thals."

Annabeth chuckles. "True, very true."

Down the hall, a door opens and footsteps draw closer. Percy appears in the doorway, with his phone in hand. He spots the two girls on the couch.

"Oh, Beth," Percy exclaims. "You're here. Good. I need you to do something for me." He doesn't wait for her to answer before grabbing hand and pulling her dawn the hallway towards his room.

"What do you need?" Annabeth questions, letting him pull her along.

"Nico needs help with something," He explains. "And I'm live streaming, but this can't wait." Percy pulls the blonde into his room and makes her sit in his chair at his desk. She can see his camera set up and the game paused on the computer screen. A chat box is actively moving on the second monitor. "Entertain them for a few minutes."

"Babe, how am I supposed to that?" She laughs a bit in a surprise, glancing at the camera.

"I don't know!" He exclaims, then grabs his guitar from its stand and hands it to her. "Here! Play them a song or something." Quickly, he leans down, presses a kiss to her cheeks. "Thank you, love you!" With that, he's gone, shutting the door behind him.

She turns in the swivel chair towards the camera. A smile spreads across her lips. That's the very first time he's told her that he loves her. Annabeth thinks she can get use to that.

The blonde stares at the camera for a second. "Okay, uh, hi, I guess." She glances at the chat box as the greetings fly by. "For those of you who don't know me: I'm Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth. So, while he deals with whatever it is he and Nico are doing, I'll be your entertainment."

She reads the chat box, recognizing some of the names from frequent commenters on her own channel. "I guess this will be a kind of random, one time only, live concert thing for those of you who know me and watch my videos. So, guys, what cover should I play?"

The chat flies by and she tries to keep up with it, but it's basically impossible. It's kind of overwhelming. Annabeth doesn't know how Percy does this. Then, as she's scrolling down, a song suggestion catches her eye. She smiles and mumbles the song name to herself. Then, she looks up at the camera. "That's a great choice."

She readjusts her hold on the guitar and checks to make sure it's in tune. The blonde starts to play.

 _According to you_

 _I'm stupid, I'm useless_

 _I can't do anything right_

 _According to you_

 _I'm difficult, hard to please_

 _Forever changing my mind_

 _I'm a mess in a dress_

 _Can't show up on time_

 _Even if it would save my life_

 _According to you, according to you_

 _But according to him_

 _I'm beautiful, incredible_

 _He can't get me out of his head_

 _According to him_

 _I'm funny, irresistible_

 _Everything he ever wanted_

 _Everything is opposite_

 _I don't feel like stopping it_

 _So, baby, tell me what I got to lose_

 _He's into me for everything I'm not_

 _According to you_

 _According to you_

 _I'm boring, I'm moody_

 _And you can't take me anyplace_

 _According to you_

 _I suck at telling jokes_

 _'Cause I always give it away_

 _I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

 _You're the boy who puts up with that_

 _According to you, according to you_

 _But according to him_

 _I'm beautiful, incredible_

 _He can't get me out of his head_

 _According to him_

 _I'm funny, irresistible_

 _Everything he ever wanted_

 _Everything is opposite_

 _I don't feel like stopping it_

 _So, baby, tell me what I got to lose_

 _He's into me for everything I'm not_

 _According to you_

 _I need to feel appreciated_

 _Like I'm not hated, oh no_

 _Why can't you see him through his eyes?_

 _It's too bad you're making me dizzy_

 _According to me_

 _You're stupid, you're useless_

 _You can't do anything right_

 _But according to him_

 _I'm beautiful, incredible_

 _He can't get me out of his head_

 _According to him_

 _I'm funny, irresistible_

 _Everything he ever wanted_

 _Everything is opposite_

 _I don't feel like stopping it_

 _So, baby, tell me what I got to lose_

 _He's into me for everything I'm not_

 _According to you_

 _According to you_

 _According to you_

 _I'm stupid, I'm useless_

 _I can't do anything right_

Annabeth grins at the camera and sets the guitar aside. She answers questions and just talks with them while waiting for Percy to return. They're having a serious conversation about whether or not another popular Youtuber should get a cat or a dog when Percy reappears.

He leans on the back of the chair, and Annabeth looks up at him, smiling. "What are you and Nico doing?"

Percy grins at her. "Sorry, babe, but that information is top secret. Only Nico and I are allowed to know."

Annabeth narrows her eyes in suspicion. "Are you two doing something you're not supposed to be doing?"

"Nope," He replies. "And I'll tell you what we're doing... eventually. Just not right now." Annabeth eyes him as she stands up from the chair. He laughs. "What's that look for?"

She plops down on his bed. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because whenever you and one of your cousins are planning something, it ends up being chaotic?"

Percy sits in his chair and shrugs. "Alright, fair enough." He turns back to the camera, while she settles on his bed, watching him. The past year have been so different compared to her life before.

Annabeth's nineteen, she's living in New York, is going to college, and has great friends. She's in a relationship that makes her happy. She's happy, and she's confident that she'll be okay. It's been a log time since she's felt confident about, well, anything. Her life, for the longest time, was full of nothing but unhappiness with faint moments of joy.

Her prospect of the future had been bleak, but now? She knows that she'll be able to get through most anything that life has to throw at her. If she survived her past, she'd survive her future.

 **Thank yall sooooooo very much for all wonderful comments that I've received over the course of this story. I don't know what I would've done without the encouraging words that yall gave me. Last week, I was diagnosed with anxiety, so things have been difficult for a while now.** **Yall have stuck with me, though. Even when my update schedule went downhill due to anxiety. So, I will forever be grateful for all of you! Yall are amazing and I love all of you. Before my replies to your comments, there will be a description for my next story: Candid. Hope to see yall there!**

 _ **Candid:** _**Annabeth Chase's life as a popular YouTuber is chaos. Reasons? First, her very public and even messier break up with her boyfriend. There's also the fact that she lives in the same house as all of her friends, which means she's always surrounded by cameras. What happens when she finds herself falling for her best friend, Percy Jackson? Will she ever get a break? YouTuber AU**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

 _ **DecemberRome:**_ **All good things must come to an end, as they say. And this, my dear reader, is the end. And, thank you, for blessing my story with your comments.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you so much for reading.**

 _ **Team Aurora:**_ **It so is.**

 _ **Voldinette:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed this story!**

 _ **DreamCathcer06:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **loudlilylaugher11:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **swanglade37:**_ **Yes, sadly, this story has come to an end, but my next story will be coming real soon :)**

 _ **ZebraGirl202:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!**

 _ **Truecolors459:**_ **There will be no epilogue. This is the last update or the story.**

 _ **FreelanceWriter365:**_ **Thank you, that's so sweet!**

 _ **oldestj1:**_ **John is definitely not coming back. Our girl deserves her happy ending.**

 _ **TheFalcons:**_ **It's definitely a bittersweet for me that the story has come to its end, but I'm proud of it.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you for your kind words! I don't really judge myself to harshly for being single as I honestly am in no rush to date. I think I judge my writing very harshly because I'm really insecure about it. It's just kind of a bad habit of mine to criticize myself.**

 _ **Samantha:**_ **Lol, you make it sound like I'm gonna disappear after this. Don't worry, I'm not. My next story will becoming out soon if you want to continue reading my work.**

 _ **Bookworm's fanfics:**_ **Sorry, this story is over. My next story will be coming out soon, though!**

 _ **Abby:**_ **Thank you so much for reading and rereading this!**

 _ **Wonderland A.K.A Cay-Cay:**_ **Lmao, I won't reveal what the thump was. I'll just leave that to the imagination.**

 _ **Solangelo28:**_ **Oh, thank you so much!**

 _ **YouWillAlwaysBeLovedJasonGrace:**_ **I know, I'm evil, and I have no regrets for it. Yeah, as much as I love clichés (like the ex coming back), I wanted to steer away from ones that would possible cause Annabeth even more trauma. I have anxiety, so, I have to plan things out or I will have get overwhelmed and have a break down.**

 _ **Ara:**_ **Sorry, my dear, but the story has come to a close.**

 _ **ThisIsanAlt0117:**_ **Yeah, the point of the story was for Annabeth to heal and find someone who makes her happy in the end. Those goals have been accomplished, so the story is complete.**


End file.
